Rivales AU
by RomioneWeasger
Summary: Ron Weasley era el chico más listo de su escuela. Los profesores lo adoraban, las chicas lo perseguían. Nadie podía quitarle su puesto de fama, todos estaban pendientes de él... hasta que Hermione cruzó su salón, lista, inteligente, sabelotodo. Aquella arpía le había quitado su trono. ¿Qué tanto se puede odiar a alguien? o dejar de odiarla en segundos.
1. Elegidos Rey y Reina

Capítulo 1 – Elegidos para Rey y Reina.

—¡Ronald, date prisa! —Le gritaba Ginny desde las escaleras. Llevaba veinticinco minutos en su cuarto, colocándose el uniforme y arreglando su pelirrojo cabello que no tenía por donde arreglarse. Desistió de su intento cuando escuchó los aullidos de su hermana menor que le alegaba a su madre, pero que esta le justificaba todo. Ron sonrió con malicia, eso era lo bueno de ser el mejor estudiante en su familia.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Ginny seguía alegando que llegarían tarde mientras le lanzaba una manzana roja a Ron para que se la comiera por el camino.

—No se vayan peleando, sean los buenos hermanitos de siempre.

Su madre beso a ambos de sus hijos en las mejillas. Molly Weasley era una señora bajita, rechoncha pero de cara amable. Cuidaba y protegía a sus dos únicos hijos como si fueran el mejor oro del mundo.

Ginny salió primero por la puerta y Ron le siguió los talones. Quiso esconderse dentro de su mochila cuando vio que el autobús que los llevaría a la escuela se iba, y Ginny se daba media vuelta para mirarlo con furia.

—¿Ves? ¡Y después mamá dice que no alegue! ¡Que te den!

Mordió su manzana, haciendo caso omiso a su hermana. Suspiró resignado, tendrían que caminar muchísimo para llegar a la escuela. Donde ellos vivían quedaba demasiado lejos, de hecho, quedaba demasiado lejos para todo, para la ciudad incluso. La Madriguera era una especie de casita enorme de casi cuatro pisos que su padre había construido cuando eran niños, estaba instalada en medio de un campo lleno de árboles, y no podían sentirse menos campesinos, su madre solía criar y comprar cerdos y gallinas para comer.

Pasaron algunos minutos y los pies de Ron ya no podían con tanta caminata. A su lado, Ginny replicaba que estaba aburridísima de vivir en La madriguera y que no esperaba el día en que se mudase a la ciudad, cosa que le disgustaría bastante a sus padres, por ellos que los dos vivieran en la casa para siempre.

Un ruido sordo los hizo levantar la cabeza del suelo y vieron a lo lejos algo oscuro acercarse a toda velocidad.

—Mira, un mercedes… se parece mucho a…

—…Al de Cormac —Terminó por decir Ron. Lanzó lo que le restaba de manzana y aminoró el paso junto a Ginny.

Un mercedes gris de último modelo se estacionaba delante de los chicos y bajaba la ventanilla del auto. Y efectivamente, Cormac sonreía audazmente y algo alcoholizado. Ginny miró a Ron como si eso fuera lo peor que les pudiera terminar de pasar en el día, en el poco tiempo que empezaba de día.

—¿Cómo les va, eh, chicos? ¿A la escuela los pequeños? Podría llevarlos… van a demorar mucho caminando.

Ron miró a Ginny, esta negó con la cabeza.

—Si nos vamos caminando llegaron a la hora de almuerzo.

Su hermana no dijo nada, luego de unos segundos aceptó a regañadientes.

Cuando se subieron al auto, Ginny resoplaba por todas partes, indispuesta y sobretodo insegura por haber aceptado subirse al auto.

—Todo esto es por tu culpa, Ronald, ¿no puedes levantarte temprano como cualquier otro ciudadano? Un día de estos vas a terminar cansándome y me iré sin ti, ¿sabes? Mamá se disgustaría pero allá ella, me aburres.

Cormac reía minuciosamente delante, mirando por el espejo retrovisor a los pelirrojos.

—¿Pelea de hermanitos? Oh, vamos, Ginevra, que el chico no es tan malo.

La sangre de Ginny hervía. Si había algo que la disgustara y la enfadara de verdad, esa era que le llamaran por su verdadero nombre.

—Ginny, Cormac, Ginny, y si no quieres que te muela a palos mejor será que aceleres para la escuela.

Cormac hizo lo que Ginny decía. Algo hacía la chica para que todos le temieran cuando se enojaba.

Diez minutos más tarde, Cormac se estacionó en la entrada de la escuela. Ginny se bajó resoplando, agradeciéndole de todos modos a Cormac y Ron se despidió de la mano y un fuerte apretón en el brazo.

Caminaron juntos por el pasillo. Las chicas comenzaron a mirar a Ron de inmediato. Cuchilleaban, sonreían, soltaban risitas tontas y chillonas y Ginny casi se pone a vomitar ahí mismo. Ron sonrió, satisfecho.

—En serio, cualquier día se bajan los pantalones para enseñarte su…

—Ginny, cállate.

—Para enseñarte sus bragas, que mal pensado eres, Ronald.

Ambos se rieron, Ginny llegó a la escalinata y se despidió de Ron con un golpe en el estómago. Eso era ya conocido por Ron y no sabía cómo todavía caía en su broma.

Divisó a Harry correr a toda velocidad. Se veía agotado, cansado. Cuando llegó a su lugar miró en ambas direcciones, y suspiró.

—Cinco minutos antes para la próxima. Aunque… hoy estaba como el demonio, Harry. Estuvo riñéndome todo el camino, ¿cómo es que te gusta?

—Bueno, será porque no es hermana mía y no podría sentir nada por ella.

—Bien, tienes razón, pero igual… es extraño que mi mejor amigo este como un loco porque le tiene ganas a mi hermana ¿no crees?

—Ya, Ron, lo he captado.

Subieron por la escalera. Las chicas pasaban susurrando nerviosas porque Ronald Weasley se acercaba o les rozaba el brazo. Harry sacudía la cabeza y se burlaba de su amigo por la situación, a Ron le divertía, pero más le agradaba que fuesen así con ellos, porque se daba cuenta que el Ron famoso quedaba, aunque sea solo un poco. La segunda escalera estaba atestada de chicas, todas con mini faldas y con una paleta rosa en la boca, miraban a Ron de pies a cabeza, a punto de comérselo con los ojos, Harry estuvo casi inspirado a tirarse encima de su amigo para protegerlo.

Cuando llegaron a la tercera escalera y terminaron de subirla, Ron comenzó a bufar, su rostro se contrajo, apretó los puños y abandonó la sonrisa de galán que tenía para las demás chicas, y Harry… él sabía por qué.

—Hey, no hemos entrado al salón y ya estás de mal humor.

Ron apretó aún más fuerte los puños.

—¡No puedo controlarlo!

—Solo ignórala, Ron —Se lo repetía mil veces y siempre sentía que se lo decía porque ella le siguiera el juego pero la verdad era que Ron la fastidiaba y ella terminaba enfadada, irritada y comenzaban a insultarse, a tratarse mal, pero era cosas de minutos, ellos se miraban y se hervían, se cruzaban y los ojos llameaban. Era… algo… inquietante y sorprendente a la vez.

—Claro, es muy fácil decirlo cuando tú le hablas como si nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a enojar conmigo? Pero si a mí me cae muy bien.

—¡¿Por qué a todo el mundo le cae bien esa arpía!?

Harry suspiró, era lo de siempre.

—Si te acercaras a ella… si te interesara por lo menos conocerla un poco… Ron, ¡es la leche! Es muy simpática, la verdad. Pero tú no quieres ver eso porque le picaste lo malo al tiro, no la soportaste desde el primer día porque sientes que te quito algo que te pertenece, pero nunca te has molestado en hablarle, jamás han hablado con coherencia, siempre insultándose.

Ronald sacudía la cabeza, disgustado, miró a Harry con los ojos llenos de furia.

—Ni en mis peores pesadillas me acercaría a ella, Harry, tenlo por seguro.

Harry se encogió de hombros, entraron al salón y todo comenzó de nuevo.

Allí estaba Hermione, conversando con un grupo y siendo tan agradable como Harry la encontraba, pero fastidiosa como la encontraba Ron.

Dejaron sus cosas en dos asientos vacíos y se acercaron al grupo de varones que se encontraba en un rincón del salón, riendo y jugando con una pelota de pin pon.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué tal, Harry? ¿Ron?

Harry respondió pero Ron estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Fue Seamus, un compañero, quien lo hizo volverlo a la tierra.

—Te nos fuiste por un momento…

—Esa chica te tiene trastornado, Weasley, no hayas la hora de darle la revancha.

Ron sonrió con malicia, satisfecho.

—No se imaginan cuánto.

.

Cuando el profesor Flinn les dio tarea y algunos ejercicios de matemáticas, todos parecían contentos y animados para el recreo. Y cómo no, si en el primer recreo se anunciaría a la reina que invocará en el aniversario del colegio. Cuyos resultados eran de los votos que los alumnos escribieron en un papel y enviaron a la cajuela central del pasillo primario, donde esperaban ansiosos y esperanzados.

Ron parecía satisfecho. Él ya era elegido rey este año, los votantes solo debían elegir a la reina. Y obviamente era Lavender. De todas formas, la tensión era evidente, siempre era emocionante que se nombrara a la reina, más por la cantidad de votantes que por la elegida.

Lavender se levantó de su asiento, luciendo tan espectacular como siempre. Su largo cabello rubio, liso y brillante le pegó en la cara a Parvati, que se quejaba mientras tosía. Ron miró todos los movimientos de Lavender. Le encantaba. Más que encantarle, le encantaban sus movimientos sensuales, su mirada caliente y fresca, era como si siempre quisiera coger con alguien. Todo el salón moría por Lavender, pero esta solo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo de Ronald, y él no podía sentirse más afortunado.

Caminó con un lápiz en la boca y meneando las caderas. Se acercó al grupo de Ron, que rápidamente y sin disimulo, empujaron su espalda para molestarlo. La rubia se inclinó y prácticamente dejó al descubierto todo su muslo, cosa que los chicos agradecieron porque estaban más que pendientes de la parte de atrás de Lavender que en lo que ella pensaba decirle a Ronald.

—¿Preparado para los resultado, Ro-Ro?

Ron la miró de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de lado como todo un seductor.

—Por supuesto, como todos los años…

Ella emitió una risilla chillona y dejó de inclinarse, haciendo que los demás bufaran de enfado. Habían tenido una buena vista durante unos cuantos segundos.

Lavender volvió a su puesto, no sin antes mirar con cierta repugnancia a la mesa de Hermione, y Ron pensó, por un momento, que si Lavender no hubiera pasado por tantos hombres, entonces la amaría.

Hermione no se había percatado de Lavender y siguió resolviendo los ejercicios de matemáticas. Katie Bell, su compañera de banco y amiga, comparaba respuestas con la chica y fue ella quien le dijo a Hermione lo de Lavender, pero Granger simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Pueden salir… —Anunció el profesor y todos se levantaron entusiasmados. La única que se levantó con el cuaderno en el aire fue Hermione, que se daba prisa para alcanzar al profesor Flinn.

—Uh, la sabelotodo, como siempre —Bufó Ron, guardando su cuaderno con los ejercicios terminados, había estado a punto de mostrárselas al profesor, pero la chica se le había adelantado y no tenía ánimos para seguir al profesor con ella, y menos acercarse a ella.

—¡Lav! ¡Los resultados! —Chillaba Parvati en la otra esquina del salón— ¡Date prisa! ¡Vamos!

Todo el colegio se reunió en el pasillo donde se encontraba la cajuela. El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore aún no llegaba, por lo que no podían anunciar los resultados. Lavender llegó junto a Parvati, Padma y Cho, que lucían entusiasmadas y emocionadas, como si ellas fueran a ser elegidas y no su amiga.

Más al fondo, Katie Bell y Hermione se unían al montón, que comentaban como serían las pruebas para el rey y la reina este año.

—Bailes, beso, preguntas y actividades fuera del colegio. El año pasado tenían que hacerlo por su cuenta, reina sola, rey solo, pero este año es compartido. Es decir… pasarán largos ratos juntos, cuidando de un huevo.

—¿Un huevo dices? Guau, ¿Cuánto hacen durar el aniversario?

—Tres semanas —Le respondió Hannah a una Hermione tan sorprendida como confundida.

—¿Por quién votaron, chicas? ¿Lavender? —Una chica de pelo rizado se había acercado a ellas, si Hermione no se olvidaba, su nombre era Raquel.

Katie, Hannah y Victoria la miraron entornando los ojos. Katie fue la que comentó:

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ni en broma!

Hermione no había votado. Le habían dicho que como todos los años, Lavender siempre era la elegida y ella no le caía demasiado bien la chica, por lo que votar sería un desperdicio.

—Voté por alguien mejor —Comentó Hannah, sonriendo y dando saltitos.

De pronto, un chico se estrelló contra Katie haciéndola tambalear, se trataba de Neville.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, Katie. Me he tropezado —La chica hizo ademán de que no había problema— Hey, ¿han visto a Luna?

.

En la otra punta del pasillo, Ginny y Luna corrían a toda prisa para no perderse el resultado de los votantes. Estaban segurísimas de que Lavender no ganaría esta vez porque durante diez meses se había ganado una gran cantidad de enemigas, y eso era gracias a ellas dos, que hablaban pestes de la rubia.

Se apretujaron con dos pelirrojos que solían reírse mientras un chico de básica se retorcía de dolor porque le había llegado una pelota.

—Fred, George, les tengo mucho aprecio pero… ¿podrían apartar sus cuerpos virginales, por favor?

Ambos pelirrojos se apartaron, dejando a Ginny y Luna en medio.

—Vaya, prima, ¿cómo sabes nuestra vida sexual?

—Bueno, Fred, por lo menos Ginevra sabe que es bastante penosa.

Fred hacía cara de estar agobiado por el asunto y dos segundos después estallaron en carcajadas los cuatro.

—Vuelvan a decirme por mi nombre y les juro que dejan de ser vírgenes los dos.

Las risas volvieron a envolver el aire, y pronto fueron reducidas cuando el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore y la subdirectora, Minerva McGonagall, apartaron a los alumnos para entrar en el círculo y estuvieran siendo observados por todos.

Todo el mundo se puso en tensión. Menos Lavender, menos Ron.

Ambos sonreían, triunfantes por el veredicto, dichosos de saber lo que vendría a continuación. Ginny miraba de reojo a Ron y casi estuvo a punto de sacar a la bruja de Lavender y enterrarla viva. ¡Odiaba que su hermano estuviera con ella, odiaba que se le acercara, que sonrieran juntos! Ella siempre fue muy posesiva con su hermano, celosa de todas las mujeres que se le acercaban pero con Lavender… era una cosa distinta, mucho más poderosa, algo de lo que ella podía reclamar como de su propiedad, como si ella fuese ese alguien especial de Ron que reclamaba lo que era suyo, celándolo por ella, protegiéndolo por ella hasta que se dignara a encontrarlo.

Bastante cursi, pensó la pelirroja, pero ella así creía las cosas.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y Minerva sacó una llave brillante de su bolsillo, todos humearon temerosos.

—Queridos alumnos… la profesora Minerva y yo, hemos estado contando los votos cada uno durante la mitad del día de ayer. Los resultados ya están más que listos, y aquí tenemos la prueba.

McGonagall introdujo la llave en la cajuela y abrió la tapa, produciendo chillidos y murmuraciones de todos. Dumbledore sacó una pequeña cajita desde dentro y la abrió, sacando un pequeño papel en blanco.

—Queremos primero aclarar —Comenzó la profesora— Que este año, rey y reina trabajaran en conjunto. Si por algún motivo, el profesor Dumbledore y yo vemos que no están cumpliendo las reglas… el aniversario será cancelado sin reclamos y sin justificaciones.

Todo el mundo bufó, sorprendido, las reglas estaban más que estrictas.

—Como ya ustedes saben… el señor Ronald Weasley es el rey de nuestro colegio, y él será el acompañante de la señorita que nombre a continuación.

Ron sonrió seductoramente cuando todas las chicas se voltearon a mirarlo. Él estaba apoyando su espalda en la pared mientras Lavender se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo.

—La reina elegida por… 766 votos del colegio, solo por los alumnos, es… la señorita….

Tensión, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que sabían el nombre, todo el mundo cruzó los dedos.

—Hermione Granger.

Lavender alzó los brazos con una sonrisa radiante. Avanzó por el pasillo para ganarse al lado del director y fue entonces cuando las palabras de él le calaron hondo en su cabeza, había dicho… él… no había dicho su nombre… había dicho…

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Chilló desconcertada, ella y Ron se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo y buscaron a Hermione con la mirada.

Ésta estaba tan asombrada como ellos. No podía ser, nadie podía haber votado por ella. ¡Ni siquiera ella había votado!

—¡Sí! ¡Sabía que ganaría Hermione! —Saltaba Hannah y Katie le seguía. Hermione les miró con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que se unieron y no me dijeron nada?

Katie se encogió de hombros

—Era una sorpresa…

Al otro lado del pasillo, Ginny y Luna no cabían de felicidad. Los gemelos estaban sorprendidos y no podían esperar para burlarse de Ron… es que… ¡Con Hermione Granger!

—¿Señorita Granger? —La llamó el profesor y Hermione, notoriamente sonrojada, apareció por entre la multitud y se ganó al lado de él.

Ron estaba rojo como un tomate, enrabiado, enfurecido.

"_¡No puede ser! ¡Maldita sea, no puede ser! Esa sabelotodo no puede ser la reina del aniversario ¡Simplemente no puede!"_

Quería gritar, golpear a alguien, irse, renunciar…

—¿Señor Weasley? Por favor, ¿nos haría el honor de venir?

Ronald se acercó, con los puños apretados y miró con un odio enorme a Hermione, que le hizo un desprecio y apartó el rostro. La chica se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—Estos son las etiquetas de Rey y Reina, por favor… Señor, Weasley, proceda…

Eso era lo peor. El colegio acostumbraba a que el Rey colocara a la Reina la etiqueta en el pecho, y viceversa.

Todo el mundo estaba expectante. Todos sabían el odio que se tenían esos dos, y parecía que iban a reventar en jugo de tomate.

Ron tomó la etiqueta a regañadientes y se acercó a Hermione. Ella lo ignoró, miró a la multitud y esperó a que Ron le terminara de poner la etiqueta. Cuando hubo terminado, este se alejó rápidamente.

El profesor Dumbledore le entregó a Hermione la etiqueta de Rey y ella, sin ningún ánimo aparte, se acercó a Ron y le colocó rápidamente la etiqueta, luego se alejó, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

—Muy bien, queridos alumnos… la ceremonia del veredicto ha terminado. ¡Un aplauso para el Rey y la Reina! ¡Al Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger!

El colegio explotó en aplausos. Ron no miró a Hermione y ella tampoco lo miró a él. Luego se fueron a sus respectivos lugares. Las amigas de Hermione gritaban y saltaban de felicidad, mientras que en el grupo de Ron… los chicos se burlaban de él, incluso Harry, y Lavender… ella estaba que reventaba de furia.

—¡Maldita seas, Granger! —Gritaba a los vientos, enfurecida.


	2. No todo es color de rosa

Capítulo 2 – No todo es color de rosa.

Después del recreo, nadie había dejado de hablar sobre la nueva reina del colegio, Hermione era el ojo del huracán, la chica estudiosa, sabelotodo y gentil que había conquistado a todos; le había ganado una votación a Lavender Brown, la chica más coqueta, sexy, caliente y sensual. Nadie lo podía creer, pero no era de esperarse, los mismos amigos de Ronald habían votado por la castaña, pero sin decírselo al pelirrojo.

—¿Conspiraron en mi contra? ¿Qué clase de amigos tengo?

Dean Thomas, un moreno alto y delgado se echó a reír, golpeando a Ronald por la espalda.

—Vamos, Weasley ¡no seas tan grave! Piensa que es una oportunidad para hacerle ver a Granger que tú eres mejor… aunque… —Miró a sus amigos con malicia— Puedes conocerla por fin ¿no?

Ron se sintió ofendido, él no quería conocer a esa arpía, bastante tenía con observarla en el salón y escucharla cuando tenía que responder alguna pregunta.

—No quiero conocerla ¿vale? ¿Tanto les cuesta entender? —De pronto su vista se fue en dirección a su mejor amigo. Harry estaba escondiéndose de su amigo— No habrás… no habrás… ¡Harry! ¿Votaste por ella? ¡Por ella!

Todos se echaron a reír. Ron ardía de rabia.

En clase de Biología, la subdirectora y profesora McGonagall, apareció por la puerta del salón con unos pergaminos amarillos. La profesora Sprout, que tomaba la clase, le dio el tiempo para dirigirse a los alumnos.

—Necesito a Weasley y Granger, profesora, no tardaré más de cinco minutos con ellos.

La profesora Sprout accedió, Ronald y Hermione siguieron a la profesora McGonagall. Las burlas y risas no demoraron en escucharse por parte de los amigos del pelirrojo, que lo molestaban por estar tan cerca de su enemiga.

Los llevó afuera y ambos se miraron con desprecio. Fue cosa de segundos, Hermione le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos. La profesora McGonagall no se había percatado del momento por lo que comenzó a hablar sin miramientos.

—Este es el programa. Aquí está todo lo que tienen que hacer… juntos… Espero no tengan inconvenientes… ¿Señorita Granger? Me temo que no la veo muy convencida.

Ron la miró, casi por instinto y vio que ella hacia una mueca de desagrado.

—No es eso… profesora… ¿Recolectar firmas? ¿Mañana?

—Sí, ¿tiene algún problema?

Ronald bufó, firmas… diablos.

—¿Cuál es la idea de las firmas, profesora?

La profesora los miró a ambos, cruzó sus manos delante del estómago y dijo:

—Pues, es una parte fundamental del concurso, señor Weasley. Sin las firmas no tendríamos alumnos nuevos todos los años.

Hermione agitó la cabeza.

—Mi madre firmó.

Ronald la miró, _con razón, _pensó.

Las firmas eran una forma de publicidad que el colegio hacía en cada aniversario. Una vez que se le preguntaba a la gente si tenía hijos en el colegio, se le entregaba un volante con todo lo referente al colegio y las grandes actividades que se realizaban. Estos quedaban impresionados y firmaban para tener preferencia a la hora de matricular al alumno.

—Mañana entonces —Dijo Ron leyendo el pergamino.

—Después de clases —Leyó Hermione.

—Juntos —Terminó por decir la profesora.

Ron estuvo a punto de arrugar el pergamino pero se contuvo. Hermione no parecía menos enfadada que él. Estaba que hervía.

.

Luego de que la profesora se hubiera ido, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado allí, sin decir nada. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego cada uno se hizo un desprecio antes de entrar al salón. Sin su caballerismo característico, Ron había entrado primero, casi dejando fuera a Hermione cuando quiso cerrar la puerta.

Las burlas volvieron a surgir y a la profesora Sprout le costó retomar el silencio de la clase.

Ron no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado. No solo le habían quitado la fama del chico perfecto, sino también su reinado. Esta era una buena oportunidad de darle la revancha a Granger, pero todo había salido de una manera distinta. Ahora estarían empatados, no podía demostrarle que era mejor porque tendrían que compartir juntos este aniversario.

De solo pensar que tenía que pasar horas larguísimas con esa chica se le revolvía el estómago. No podía ser, ¿pasar tiempo con Granger? Su orgullo no se lo permitía pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Por él renunciaba a su reinado, pero Dumbledore confiaba demasiado en él como para hacer tremendo alboroto. Unas semanas con ella… podría aguantarlas, ¿qué podría salir mal? En realidad, si saldrían mal, él no la soportaba pero estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas no iban a cambiar en nada.

Después de biología, Ron y Harry se fueron al casino a comprar unas latas de gaseosas. Se encontraron con un par de amigos de cursos más bajos, amigos que no dudaron en burlarse del pelirrojo por ser el rey y Granger la reina.

Harry intentaba alejar a Ron de todo eso. Sabía que le afectaba y no quería que pasara más malos ratos.

Pero una vez escondidos, dos sombras altas aparecieron por detrás de ellos, y ambos estuvieron a punto de saltar del susto.

—Así que la reina de Ronnie es su peor enemiga.

—Querrás decir princesa, Fred, recuerda que no están casados.

—Tienes razón, George —Luego miró al pelirrojo—. ¿Y Ronnie? ¿Cuándo dejaste de odiarla que no nos avisaste?

Ron frunció la boca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Dejen de hablar payasadas.

Fred y George se unieron, hicieron un puchero en la boca y suspiraron.

—El pequeño Ronald está triste, mi querido Georgie. Deberíamos traer a su princesa ahora.

—¡Ya basta! ¿Por qué no van a molestar a otros?

—Eres nuestro primo, Ronnie. No seas pesado.

Estaba abatido. Si bien sus primos siempre lo habían molestado, él no sabía por qué le molestaba el doble ahora. Claro… por ser la reina.

—¡Mira! Ahí viene la causante de todo.

Ginny y Luna caminaban en dirección a los chicos. Harry comenzó a removerse inquieto, aclararse la garganta y mirando al pelirrojo que le hizo una mueca de burla y luego miró a su hermana, furioso.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Ginny! Si no te hubieras tomado la molestia de hablarles a todo el mundo…

—Todos saben lo que se sabía desde un principio, Ronald. No es ninguna novedad saber que la estúpida de tu amiguita es una mosquita muerta y desagradecida.

—Y le falta un tornillo. —Comentó Luna, sonriendo y mirando al cielo.

Ron se levantó de la banca sin dar crédito a nada.

—¡Pues bien! Si todo este complot es para que Granger y yo hagamos las paces, pues están muy equivocados. Ella y yo no nos soportamos, y esto no va a cambiar las cosas. Yo sé que lo hacen porque nos odiamos y todo el cuento, no es difícil de adivinar.

—¡Pues, provecho, hermano! Si supieras tratarla entonces te aseguro que serían grandes amigos. ¡Es un amor! De verdad… es simpatiquísima, eres tú el inmaduro que no la soporta y ni siquiera ha hablado con ella para justificar lo que dices.

Ron chasqueo la lengua, se giró en su lugar y echó andar a clases de ed. Física. Ni siquiera le preguntó a Harry si quería venir con él, aunque con Ginny presente, difícilmente lo habría acompañado.

Se fue dando fuertes pasos por el gimnasio. Quería que el maldito día terminara pronto para irse a casa. Por lo menos esta era la última clase.

.

Hermione guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila mientras Katie y Hannah hacían señas para que se apresurara. Había estado tan ocupada terminando un ensayo de literatura que no se había percatado del timbre para el recreo y menos que su próxima clase era ed. Física. Cerrando el cierre de su bolso, se lo echó al hombro y siguió a las chicas.

—No estaré en la clase —Anunció Hermione, sorprendiendo a sus amigas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron.

Ella sonrió, guardó lo último que tenía en la mano derecha y miró a sus amigas.

—Tengo que acompañar a mi madre al médico

Hubo silencio, Hermione suspiró y Katie puso la mano en su hombro como muestra de apoyo.

—Todo va a salir bien, ya verás.

Todas le sonrieron, no tuvo más remedio que devolverles la sonrisa.

Las acompañó al gimnasio para ir a buscar su buzo deportivo en el locker. Katie y Hannah entraron en los baños y Hermione caminó sola el trecho que la separaba de la habitación de las chicas. Se fue en silencio, metida en sus pensamientos, nerviosa por lo del examen médico de su madre, deseando con todo su corazón que no fuera nada grave y que pudiera ser la misma mujer cariñosa, amable y fuerte de siempre.

Siempre se ponía sentimental cuando recordaba a su madre, y estuvo a punto de que se le cayeran algunas lágrimas cuando se detuvo de frentón.

No supo por qué, solo se detuvo. Confundida, siguió caminando unos pasos y fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Su rival, Ronald Weasley, caminaba en su dirección, y diablos que deseó haberse ido por el otro camino.

Ron se había dado cuenta de que ella caminaba en el mismo lado justo cuando Hermione levantó la cabeza, y luego se quedaron mirando con esa frivolidad que tanto conocían, con ese odio injustificado por parte de él y por parte de ella también. Pero ¿cómo no ser pesada con él? Le fastidiaba demasiado, la agredía sin sentido, la odiaba sin argumentos. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts no había hecho más que despreciarla por todo, fruncirle el ceño, chasquear la lengua cada vez que la veía cerca o poner los ojos en blanco cuando ella respondía alguna pregunta. Algo tenía ese chico de especial, pero no le caía para nada bien. Nadie podía tratar mal a nadie si no le ha hecho nada, y ella no le había hecho nada, solo llegar al colegio, ser buena estudiante como siempre y sacar buenas calificaciones.

Según sus amigas y la mayoría del colegio, Ron estaba celoso porque él era el centro de atención y ya no lo era, pero era ridículo y Hermione no tenía más remedio que acarrearse el odio de él hacia ella como siempre lo había hecho. Contestando sus insultos, mirándolo mal e ignorándolo a veces.

Se cruzaron, se miraron por un largo segundo y siguieron su camino. Hermione suspiró, si Ronald hubiera estado con más gente, probablemente le hubiese tirado alguna indirecta.

Cuando llegó a los casilleros, sacó su buzo deportivo rápidamente y abandonó la habitación, le dijo al conserje su nombre y que estaba justificada para salir y la dejaron retirarse.

Caminó por todo un camino de piedras, cruzó tres calles y llegó al paradero de autobuses.

Hermione venía de una familia humilde, no en el sentido tampoco que fuesen pobres, pero tenían todo lo necesario para vivir. Antes de que su madre enfermara, ellos vivían mucho más cómodamente, tenían lujos, Hermione y su hermano mayor estudiaban fuera de la ciudad, pero las cosas habían cambiado y ella lo había aceptado. Había preferido mil veces ser pobre y que su madre mejorara a tener todos los lujos y vivir sin su madre.

Se había devastado, sus calificaciones bajaron cuando su madre cayó en coma.

Tenía una enfermedad muy extraña que nunca se trató. Una enfermedad que el médico que la trató no logró identificar, y ellos confiaron en él, porque él les había dicho que todo estaba bien, que su madre mejoraría pronto, que el coma era lo más normal del mundo, que con unos medicamentos todo acabaría. Pero Hermione era lo bastante inteligente como para saber que eso no era cierto. Y se lo dijo a sus padres, pero no la tomaron en cuenta.

Nunca habían buscado más médicos, y su madre había empeorado. Se la pasaba vomitando, tenía dolores muy fuertes en la cabeza y a veces le costaba respirar. Solía olvidarse de las cosas, de su propio nombre y el de su familia.

Ella no había vivido con sus padres desde que tenía trece años. Siempre había estado en internados o en casa de sus tías porque vivían cerca del colegio más prestigioso, de todos a los que fue. Pero cuando su madre enfermó ella había dejado el colegio y se había ido a vivir con ellos. Su hermano mayor estaba en último año por lo que sus padres decidieron no decirle nada hasta que terminara los estudios. Para ese entonces, su madre sentía malestares pero no estaba indefensa y tampoco parecía una niña pequeña a la que debieran ayudar. Fue en ese tiempo cuando dos chicos tocaron la puerta y le entregaron volantes; se trataba del volante de Hogwarts. Su madre no dudó en firmar y cuando el director Dumbledore vio las increíbles notas de Hermione no dudó en darle la beca, y por eso estudiaba allí porque de otra forma, no podría haber seguido estudiando.

Hermione llevaba casi diez minutos arriba del autobús. Revisó un par de veces su celular por si su padre la llamaba. Se comió una manzana fresca que había comprado en el casino y se puso los audífonos por un poco de música.

Al bajarse, otros diez minutos después, tuvo que caminar dos cuadras para llegar hasta el hospital, donde su madre la esperaba. La vio sentada en una banquita color turquesa, con una falda tal larga que no se le veían los pies, una coleta desordenada y el rostro notoriamente demacrado. Cuando la vio, sonrió un poco y alzó su débil y huesuda mano para saludarla.

—Pensé que no llegabas.

—Se me hizo un poco tarde en el autobús… —La tomó por los codos para levantarla— ¿Estás lista?

Los ojos de su madre se llenaron de lágrimas, apretó su mano en el chal enorme que sostenía encima de sus hombros y bajó la cabeza.

—Nunca has de estar lista para esto.

.

Esperaron mucho en la sala de espera. Su madre se quejaba a cada momento de que le dolían mucho las piernas, que tenía ganas de vomitar o ganas de ir al baño. No sé cuántas veces Hermione tuvo que levantar a su madre y llevarla al baño. Le costaba sostenerla, era una mujer alta y delgada, pero eso no quería decir que menos pesada.

Le dolían las manos, estaba nerviosa y con hambre. Su único almuerzo fue una manzana y un poco de jugo de naranja.

Pensó que podría ir por algo en la máquina de golosinas cuando escuchó el altavoz médico.

—Jean Granger, paciente Jean Granger.

Su madre se sobresaltó, comenzó a temblar ligeramente y Hermione no parecía estar diferente, aunque claro, debía ser más fuerte que ella. La levantó y la condujo a la habitación donde el médico las esperaba.

Comenzó con algunas preguntas sobre su estado de salud, la pesó, la midió, revisó el estado de sus ojos, oídos y nariz. La presión la tenía alta y llevaba la cabeza caliente, por lo que le recetó analgésicos más fuertes. Luego de un par de minutos, la enfermera entró en la habitación con el examen de su madre.

—Veamos —Dijo el médico, leyendo y cambiando su expresión.

Hermione estaba demasiado nerviosa, por ella hubiera salido de la consulta pero su madre estaba sola, no podía hacer eso.

Temía el resultado, lo temía de verdad.

—¿Qué tengo, doctor? No me mienta, por favor.

El médico miró a la madre de Hermione, ligeramente desesperanzado.

—Lo que temíamos.

El corazón de Hermione tembló y bombeó con fuerza. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que no lograron caer porque su madre comenzó a llorar y a tener un ataque de nervios muy normal en ella. No podía ser, lo que temía, lo que temía por mucho tiempo…

…se había vuelto realidad.


	3. Primera actividad juntos

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, la historia me pertenece a mí._**

**_Bueno, aquí va el capítulo 3 recién saliendo del horno xD_**

**_Por este medio, que se que ella lo va a ver xD, le quiero decir a Magda que deje de molestarme (Es mi mejor amiga) YAAAAAAAAAA, DEJAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Mi amiga, que no está al lado ahora pero que mañana vendrá (porque prácticamente se la vive en mi casa lol) me hizo la bromita de meterse en mi cuenta de ff y comentar mi propia historia, osea cariño, como vas a comentar desde mi cuenta mi propia historia xD Ok, en realidad eso fue porque yo le hice lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo era anónima y ella quedaba encantada con mis comentarios .(NO TE RESULTO ASÚMELO PERDEDORA, MUAJA) Y solo decirle que si lo vuelve a hacer NO vendrá a comer papas fritas que hace mi mamá (serán mías solamente) Y otra cosa, Magda me ayuda con la historia, ella me da su opinión o temas cuando me quedo sin inspiración xd aplaudan para que no llore._**

**_Ya eso, a leeeeeeeeeer._**

**_Que te estoy viendo Magdalena sin segundo nombre -.-_**

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Primera actividad juntos**

Cuando Ron alzó su cabeza después de echarse a reír a toda carcajada, vio a Hermione Granger entrar por la puerta de su salón. Su risa desaforada desapareció al instante, pero no porque fuera a enfurecerse nuevamente, sino por el aspecto que su rival llevaba hoy.

Visiblemente ojerosa y los ojos los tenía tan hinchados como si se hubiese quedado dormida… o hubiese estado llorando. Ron se quedó pensativo, alejó la mirada de la muchacha porque tampoco quería que ella se diera cuenta. No le importaba en lo absoluto, quizá hasta se lo merecía por ser tan mandona y quitarle su puesto.

_No, Ron, _diría su madre, su hermana, su padre, todos. No podía desearle tanto mal a una persona, pero no sabía lo que ocurría con Granger, ella le hacía sentir cosas que nadie más podía imaginarse, cosas extrañas, cosas frívolas, miedo, rencor, angustia, extrañeza, rabia, desconocimiento, ignorancia, pesadez, todo en un mismo saco.

Miró a sus compañeros y vio que todos seguían riéndose por el mal chiste de Neville. Se rio un poco, luego volteo la cabeza y sus ojos se fueron nuevamente hacia la castaña, que tenía la mirada perdida mientras sus amigas susurraban entre sí, y viendo como una de ellas se acercaba para abrazarla.

Alejó los ojos otra vez, no quería saber, no quería saber absolutamente nada de Granger.

Al término de las dos primeras horas de clases con la profesora de literatura, Ron y Harry fueron en busca de muchachas bonitas, como hacían siempre. Aunque ya conocían a la mayoría, siempre era un gusto volver a observarlas, sobre todo si se trataba de Lavender Brown caminando por el pasillo y que su falda se alzara con cada meneo.

—¿Supiste lo de Cho Chang? —Le preguntó Harry mientras seguían disimuladamente a las chicas, Lavender, Cho y las hermanas Patil.

—No, ¿qué?

Harry se puso a reír.

—Es que no sabes, te vas a caer de espalda.

—Vamos, qué —. Se volvió a reír—. ¡Harry, habla de una vez!

—Está embarazada

Ron detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Embarazada? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Se rio, como si con eso su amigo le negara todo, pero como no lo hizo, parpadeo sorprendido— Pero, Harry… ¡Todos creíamos que la única del grupo virgen era Cho!

—¡Exacto! —Dijo Harry con una risa contagiosa— Las que tienen caras de angelito son las peores.

Las chicas entraron al cuarto de baño y ambos chicos chasquearon la lengua. Se dieron media vuelta y volvieron por el pasillo.

Allí se encontraron con Dean, Seamus y Neville que Cuchilleaban como todas unas niñas. Harry y Ron se burlaron en silencio y se acercaron a ellos como si nada. Neville parecía tan entusiasmado que cuando llegaron a las bancas prácticamente se había lanzado a ellos, a punto de explotar.

—Supieron lo de Ch…

—Sí —Respondieron al unísono. Neville se echó hacia atrás, visiblemente desilusionado. Esperaba ser el cotilla del grupo y contar las buenas nuevas; eso se había dado cuenta Ron desde un principio.

Se quedaron todos hablando de la chica. Era realmente increíble todo lo que estaba pasando porque Cho Chang era la chica más tímida de todo el colegio. Si alguien se acercaba a ella para conversar te respondía con monosílabos, con las mejillas coloradas y la voz quebrada. Nadie hubiese creído que tenía amantes por doquier. Buscaban al responsable de su embarazo pero no llegaron a ningún acuerdo. Todo parecía indicar que el embarazo de Cho Chang era con alguien fuera del colegio.

La noticia se expandió por todo el lugar. Cuando el timbre sonó y entraron al salón de clases, Cho estaba en un rincón con sus amigas, casi escondiéndose, llorando y tapándose la cara. Era más que obvio que sabía lo que hablaban de ella, y eso la disgustaba.

Ron hizo ademán de cruzar por el pasillito de dos mesas y se impactó contra un cuerpo; tuvo que sujetarse para no caerse él ni su compañero.

—¡Uy, ten más cuidado para la próxima, Weasley!

Ron levantó la cabeza a la velocidad del rayo y vio a Hermione Granger delante de él, con el rostro contorsionado de ira acumulada, mirándolo desafiante y a todos los demás observándolos.

¿Qué se creía para gritarle de esa manera?

—¡Ten cuidado tú a la próxima! ¡Eres tan estúpida que no te das cuenta por dónde vas!

Ya, sí, se había pasado, pero estaba tan enojado que no le importó. Hermione en cambio, se sintió ofendida y miró a Ron tanto rato que pensó que jamás lo había mirado por largo tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo? ¡¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que me dejes en paz?!

—¡¿Dejarte a ti en paz?! ¡Por favor, Granger! No eres el centro de atención, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah no? ¿Tú si lo eras antes de que yo llegara, verdad?

Golpe bajo. Más que bajo. Enterrado debajo de la tierra con todos los gusanos. Todo el mundo miró a Ron, Hermione no sabía de donde había sacado tanto odio y tanto rencor. Ron no podía creerlo, la muy… se había atrevido.

—Sal por donde viniste, Granger… aquí no eres bienvenida.

Y se fue.

La dejó plantada allí, con cuatro palabras en la boca.

Ron se fue furioso, Harry intentó calmarlo pero no había alma en el salón que pudiera hacerlo.

Diablos, ¡odiaba tanto a Hermione Granger! Tanto… y no podía creer que tuviera que pasar horas después de clases con ella.

Maldita sea.

Cuando la profesora de psicología entró al salón, todo el ambiente seguía tenso. Las miradas iban y venían entre Ron y Hermione. Esta ya se había calmado, pero seguía con la mirada seria y perdida, exhalaba aire caliente por la nariz, dispuesta a gritarle unas cuantas palabras más a ese pelirrojo, pero sus amigas la retuvieron, un altercado más y podía ser fatídico.

—Papel y lápiz sobre la mesa, mochilas en el respaldo.

* * *

Luego de la clase, Harry y Neville se llevaron a Ron al casino porque en cuanto el timbre sonó, se había levantado dispuesto a todo, dispuesto a acercarse a su rival y seguir con la pelea, pero sabían que si Ron seguía diciendo cosas que en verdad no sentía, pronto se iba a arrepentir.

—¡Arrogante! ¡Estúpida! ¡Sabelotodo! ¡Insufrible! ¿Qué más, Harry? ¿Qué más describen a esa intrusa?

—Ron, ya, no sigas con eso.

—¿Es que no la viste, Harry? ¡Se cree la muy interesada!

—Ron, le estás dando mucha importancia.

—¿Importancia yo? ¿Yo? ¿A esa… Granger? ¡Jamás! Ya quisiera ella que yo le diera importancia a sus estupideces, pero no, Harry, no me importa lo que ella haga —Carraspeo y sacudió la cabeza. Luego miró a Harry con enfado— ¿Viste cómo llegó hoy? ¡Todo era para que la tomaran en cuenta y le preguntaran que pasaba!

Harry sacudió la cabeza, quería reírse, pero no era el mejor momento.

Neville había escondido la cabeza para ocultar la sonrisa de burla que tenía en los labios. Harry lo notó y no pudo contenerse. Ambos empezaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente mientras Ron pasaba de la rabia a la confusión. Sus amigos no podían consigo mismos, Harry se apretujaba el estómago como si se le fuera a salir y Neville miraba al cielo tratando de calmarse, cualquiera que pasara cerca de ellos y los vieran, pensarían lo locos que se comportaban, aunque no era una mentira. Ron seguía sin entender nada.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —Seguían riéndose sin prestar atención. Ron se impacientó— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué se ríen?!

Neville fue el primero en dejar de reír y calmarse, se apretujó el estómago igual que Harry y miró a Ron, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—De ti, ¿de quién más?

Ronald frunció el ceño.

—¿De mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Tengo cara de payaso?

Harry, un poco más calmado, dijo:

—No de ti, sino de la situación. Vamos, Ron, ¡date cuenta! Hablas de Hermione como si en verdad te importara.

Miró a Harry fijamente a los ojos, serio, pensativo, aturdido. Cuando este vio que la situación era más complicada y que probablemente Ron empezaría a gritar, dejó de reírse, entonces el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Que tonteras piensan, ¿eh? Vamos

Y no dijo nada más.

Y Harry quedó más que aturdido.

Y a Neville se le había quitado las ganas de reírse porque…

…porque Ron no se había enojado.

.

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que la campana sonara y pudieran irse a casa, Ron se había sentido feliz porque hoy podría ir a sus clases de basquetbol.

—Podría invitar a Lavender… estoy seguro que no se negaría, después podríamos… entretenernos de alguna manera —Dijo sonriendo para sí.

—Qué pena que te arruine el panorama, Ron… pero hoy tienes que pasar rato con Hermione.

Ron se giró en su asiento todo lo deprisa que pudo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por…? Ah… tienes razón. ¡¿Es que no puedo tener una tarde para mí?! —Exclamó enfadado, luego miró a Harry— Alguien va a tener que irse con Ginny.

El chico sonrió de oreja a oreja, se arregló las gafas de los ojos y dijo:

—Para eso está el mejor amigo de su hermano.

Ambos se rieron.

Después de clases, Ronald acompañó a sus amigos hasta la entrada para verlos irse, cosa que resultó deprimente, verlos irse y él quedándose ahí. Peor era pensar el por qué se quedaba ahí.

Bufó por la boca y se encaminó nuevamente a su salón mientras cruzaba su mochila por encima de su hombro. Subió las escaleras de mal humor y cruzó el pasillo de primaria. Pronto se encontraba en la puerta y vio a Hermione terminando de guardar sus cosas y a sus amigas alrededor.

—Me llamas cuando termines, podemos ir por ti.

—No es necesario, además… no sé cuánto nos tomará esto —Dijo ella, cerrando su bolso— Mejor váyanse a casa, yo las llamo cuando llegue a la mía.

Katie y Hannah no parecían convencidas.

—De acuerdo —Se despidieron con un beso— Salúdanos a tu madre.

Hermione asintió. Agarró su bolso y se lo cruzó por el hombro, luego alzó la vista y se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto miedo te causo?

Quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo. Hermione en cambio, parecía fastidiada. Caminó aburrida por el salón y lo cruzó por la puerta, sin mirarle.

—Será mejor que terminamos con esto de una vez.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a la chica, le encontraba totalmente la razón.

…

La profesora McGonagall le entregó volantes a cada uno y los fue a dejar a la entrada. Ron leyó lo que decía con letras grandes.

"**HOGWARTS ES NUESTRO HOGAR… TAMBIÉN PUEDE SER EL TUYO"**

Él nunca había tenido un volante. Su madre y padre habían escogido este colegio desde antes que él comenzara primaria, por lo que no había tenido la experiencia de ser el nuevo en la clase.

—Están advertidos… deben entregar los volantes en conjunto, si llego a saber que van por separado…

—Cancelará el aniversario… —Terminó de decir Ron.

Le dio algunas indicaciones y los dejó irse rápidamente. Ron caminaba por un lado y Hermione por el otro, sin hablarse, sin mirarse. Prácticamente la chica estaba avanzando por la calle y el chico por la vereda. Ron pensó que podría ser más caballero si no se tratara de Hermione Granger.

Cuando Ron cruzó la calle, Hermione tuvo que seguirlo a regañadientes. Avanzó con rapidez, dejándola atrás. Ella no se esforzó en acercársele y tampoco para no perderse. Si él quería que cancelaran el aniversario, sería culpa de él no de ella.

Se detuvieron en el paradero de autobús.

Esperaron.

Silencio.

Pajaritos cantando.

Silencio.

Autos pasando.

Silencio.

Voces lejanas.

Silencio.

Respiraciones.

Silencio.

Sonido de garganta.

Silencio.

Bus acercándose.

Zapatos pisando suelo.

Bus deteniéndose frente a ellos.

Ron iba a subir, pero entonces chocó con Hermione, y esta lo empujó.

—¡Se más caballero, Weasley, por el amor de dios!

—¡Iba subiendo yo, no tú!

—¡Pues deberías ser más gentil y sobretodo más caballero para dejar subir a una mujer! ¿No crees?

—¡NO, no lo creo! ¿Algún problema? Porque que yo sepa no te vas a morir si yo no te doy pase para subir.

Hermione hervía.

—¡Eres tan odioso, Ronald Weasley! ¡Una pesadilla! ¡Estúpido engreído!

—¡Y tú una loca sabelotodo! ¡Eres insoportable y no te das cuenta!

Comenzaron a gritarse delante del chofer y delante de los pasajeros que miraban la escena asustados, algunos reían.

—¡Si tanto me odias porque simplemente me ignoras! ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan humillante?! ¡Vive tu vida feliz, no me arruines la mía!

Ron se echó a reír sarcásticamente.

—¡¿Piensas que siempre pienso en ti?! ¡Y yo soy el engreído!

Escucharon que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y no eran precisamente ellos. Giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el chofer. Hermione, que había estado enojadísima, se puso notoriamente roja por la situación. Ron no pareció advertirlo.

—¿Van a subir o se quedaran discutiendo? La gente está apurada.

Silencio.

Ron miró a Hermione y esta le hizo un gesto de desprecio.

—Sube —Dijo este.

—¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —Dijo ésta enfadada mientras subía.

—¡Solo sube y ya!

Cuando subieron, todos los pasajeros los miraron, unos con el rostro divertido, otros ligeramente molestos, y algunos sonreían sacudiendo la cabeza. Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y buscó rápidamente asiento.

Se sentó en la ventana, y Ron al ver que no había más asientos, se sentó junto a ella.

—No pienses que me quiero sentar contigo, ¿eh?

—No te sientes entonces.

—¡Estoy cansado!

—¡Entonces cállate!

Escucharon risas, y tomaron la decisión de quedarse en silencio.

Las indicaciones de la actividad era que ambos debían comenzar en medio del parque de la ciudad y allí buscar pasajes de casas y comenzar con la búsqueda. Se bajaron nueve minutos después, siendo observados por toda la gente, y esta vez, Ron cedió a Hermione bajar primero. Esta ni lo miró y solo bajó. Ron rodó los ojos con fastidio.

Caminaron igual de apartados que cuando salieron del colegio.

Llegaron a la plaza rápidamente y se quedaron de pie, mirando a su alrededor. De pronto Hermione se le ocurrió preguntar:

—¿Crees que nos vigilan?

—No lo sé, es muy probable.

Ella asintió.

Entonces Ron se dio cuenta de algo.

Era la primera vez que hablaban sin el rencor en medio, y por sobretodo, sin gritos.

—Entonces… —Comenzó Hermione, como si se hubiera percatado de lo mismo que Ron— ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Ronald miró a todas direcciones.

—Por allá —Señaló el pasaje con menos casas.

Hermione dudó.

—Es mejor ir por allá —Señaló el pasaje atestado de casas.

—Es para empezar con más ligereza.

—Pero es mejor terminar con un montón de casas y dejar el menor para después.

—Granger, que mi idea es mejor.

—¡Que no! Te digo que por aquí.

—Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Si tú quieres ir y que cancelen el aniversario, bien por ti. Me lavo las manos.

Hermione frunció la boca.

—¡Pues bien! ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo me voy por mí lugar —Y se fue dando tumbos. Ron la miró, con ganas de arrancarle el pelo y devolverla a su lugar.

Con el orgullo interponiéndose en él y la cordura de saber cuáles serían las consecuencias luego de esto, hizo el mayor esfuerzo y la siguió, despacio, frunciendo la boca y bufando. Hermione caminó como toda una mandona y cruzó la calle. Fue entonces cuando el viento hizo que se le cayeran un par de volantes y se agachara para recogerlos. Ron apartó la mirada y solo vio al vehículo avanzar con tanta rapidez que sabía que no tendría tiempo de avanzar. Corrió hacia Hermione cuando esta se levantó y la tiró hacia atrás, cogiéndole la mano.

Hermione se había quedado paralizada. El auto pasó rozándole la falda del colegio. Ambos respiraban agitados, mirándose como si no pudieran creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—¡Que tonta eres! ¡Ten más cuidado para la próxima!

Seguían de la mano. Hermione, enojada, se soltó bruscamente y echó andar nuevamente.

—¡Cuando será el día en que dejes de fastidiarme! —Le gritó a los cuatro vientos.

—¡Já! ¡Agradece que te salvara la vida, Granger, o estarías lamentándote ahora!

Caminaron uno detrás del otro, había veces en que se miraban de soslayo y desprendían fuego por todas partes.

Lo único seguro de toda la actividad, era que difícilmente terminaría más pronto de lo que ellos creían.

* * *

**¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que estos terminen matándose en su primera actividad? xD**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Me tiran tomates?**

**Denme su opinión :D**

**Y Magda, ten cuidado que te estoy viendo O.O**


	4. Amabilidad

**¡Nuevo capítulo! ¡A Leer!**

**Nota de Magda: Gracias por leernos (aunque yo solo de opiniones y aquí mi amiga es la que escribe, ojalá sigan la historia que se viene buaaaaaaaaano xD Eso, muchas gracias.**

**Ahora sí, leaaan.**

**RomioneWeasger.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Amabilidad**

Como Hermione se había salido con la suya, ambos se dirigieron al pasaje más largo. Era una parte de la ciudad súper prestigiosa, las casas eran de segundo piso, techado impecable, autos de último modelo. Incluso las mascotas guardianes de jardín parecían tener piel cristalina, como si sus dueños los bañasen con oro derretido. Se quedó contemplando a un par de cachorritos que olfateaban su enorme pocillo de comida para perros, y no pudo dejar de recordar a su perro escocés, Fidelfio.

Fidelfio era una mascota muy dulce, amable y protectora. Solía ladrar a todo aquel que se le acercara a su dueña, en este caso, Hermione. Movía su cola nerviosamente cuando había visitas y se asustaba mucho con Lucas, el hermano mayor de la castaña, que estudiaba en Paris desde que tenía memoria.

Era enorme, grande y gordo. Siempre olía a la crema que Hermione le masajeaba después de bañarlo. Era un perro digno de una familia digna, de dueños con tanto dinero como los bancos. Pero ella siempre pensó que Fidelfio era una mascota especial, que había sido diseñada para ella porque estaban juntos desde siempre. Hermione tenía cinco años cuando su padre y madre le llevaron a un pequeño perrito color canela. Era un cachorro, no pasaba del mes de nacido. Lo amó de inmediato, la química fue impresionante.

Suspiró al recordar a su mascota. Ron se había percatado del pequeño trance de Hermione, pero no le interrumpió los pensamientos.

Ella estaba demasiado absorta en Fidelfio; su mascota que habían arrancado de ella cuando faltaba dinero para la estadía de su madre en el hospital.

Había caído en coma y su padre tenía muchísimas deudas. Lucas estudiaba y trabajaba pero el dinero no era suficiente tampoco. Y lo único a lo que lograron tomar como una ayuda, fue al enorme perro canela.

Costó un dineral. Hermione lloró meses, pero no podía hacer nada. Si no pagaban la estadía de su madre en ese hospital, sobre todo en coma, la trasladarían a uno público, y ellos no confiaban mucho en ellos.

Sabía que Fidelfio estaba bien, incluso mejor que cuando estaba con ella, pero no podía dejar de afectarle el separarse de él. Habían vivido aventuras extraordinarias, de todos los lugares a los que Hermione se fue a estudiar, Fidelfio la acompañaba. Cuando estuvo una temporada internada, el perro había sido llevado donde una tía de ella, y lo visitaba para las vacaciones.

Suspiró y ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Estás bien?

Era Ronald. Hermione se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas habían caído inconscientemente de sus párpados y se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirar a su adversario, así que se limpió rápidamente las mejillas y aspiró aire.

—Estupendamente, ¿vamos? Quiero terminar pronto.

Comenzaron a tocar puertas. Algunas personas les miraban desconfiadas, como si ellos fueran algún tipo de ladrones que quisieran invadir su casa, pero ambos rápidamente les explicaban quiénes eran y a que venían.

Algunos les cerraban la puerta sin intención de escuchar. Otros con la excusa de que estaban muy ocupados como para atenderlos o como no, una que dijo que no tenía hijos y justo un estudiante de mediana edad salió por la puerta, seguido de dos pequeños con uniforme. La señora se avergonzó y entró rápidamente a la casa, dejándolos hablando solos.

Estaban cansados, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y habían conseguido cincuenta firmas, de las doscientas que McGonagall les dio.

Ron arrastraba los pies y Hermione tocaba las puertas, portones o timbres de las casas. A veces Ron tenía que salir pescando a Hermione del brazo porque había perros mañosos, pero ella no quería irse, decía que los perros necesitaban confiar en la gente y si la gente no hacía el esfuerzo, nunca podría haber buena relación.

—Granger, detente… estoy cansado.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo.

—¿Cansado?... ¡Pero si no has hecho nada!

Ronald frunció el ceño.

—¿Nada? Por si se te olvida tengo más firmas yo que tú.

—¡La que habla y ofrece firmas soy yo y agradece que te doy la oportunidad de que firmen las tuyas!

El pelirrojo bufó, se acercó a una casa y comenzó a tocar con firmeza.

—Bueno, ahora no harás el trabajo "sola" señorita perfecta y sabelotodo.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? —Preguntó con las mejillas coloradas y una ceja notoriamente inclinada hacia arriba.

Ron sonrió, era su momento de venganza, al terminar de tocar el portón, se giró hacia la castaña.

—Sabe-lo-todo. ¿Así está bien? O puedo dibujarlo…

Hermione se quedó callada y cada vez se ponía más colorada, y entonces explotó.

—¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL! ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ PARA LLAMARME COMO ME HAS LLAMADO? ¡NO ME CONOCES RONALD WEASLEY! ¡NO SABES NADA!

Estaba furiosa, Ron la miró tan sorprendido que hasta se le había olvidado donde se encontraban y que una señora salía de la casa y se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

Ambos la miraron, uno aturdido y otra intentando serenarse.

La señora había sido tan gentil con ellos que los dejó entrar a su casa para tomar y comer algo. Hermione le explicó que habían estado toda la tarde repartiendo volantes y consiguiendo firmas, por lo que la señora se había amparado de ambos.

Firmó entusiasmada para sus cuatro hijos, cosa que Ron y Hermione no lo podían creer. Ella empezó a hablarles que sus hijos estudiaban en un colegio donde no enseñaban lo justo y necesario.

Luego de casi media hora, los chicos se despidieron de la señora, agradeciéndoles por su amabilidad y salieron a la calle. Estaba oscureciéndose.

—¿Cuántas nos quedan? —Preguntó Ron a una Hermione todavía dolida por sus palabras. Juntó todas las firmas y empezó a contar las que faltaban.

—Nueve —Contestó— Date prisa, Ronald, que nos quedan pocas.

Terminaron el pasaje más largo y se fueron por el corto. Hermione tenía una sonrisa de cansancio en los labios al recordar su pleito por cual pasaje elegir.

Había varias casas con las luces apagadas, así que no perdieron el tiempo en tocar y se fueron a las otras.

Era lo mismo que anteriormente, había gente que no quería recibirlos, otras parecían demasiado amables, y unas pocas que les hablaban con crueldad. Terminaron la actividad cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Dejaron el pasaje sintiéndose libres y con hambre. Hermione se ofreció para guardar las firmas.

—Mañana hay que entregárselas a McGonagall, se va a poner muy feliz —Dijo Hermione, mientras buscaba su móvil para ver la hora— ¡Es tardísimo!

Ron no dijo nada, parecía estar en otro planeta, miraba a Hermione con tanto miedo y nerviosismo que bien podría salir corriendo.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Granger?

Ella dejó de buscar en su bolso y lo miró despreocupada.

—¿Qué? ¡Mira! El autobús, ¿tú cómo te vas?

—Granger, es tarde.

La castaña lo miró como queriendo decir _¡No me digas!_

—¿Ya? ¿Y? Eso lo sabemos de sobra, es cosa de mirar el cielo.

Ronald se llevó las manos a los bolsillos.

—Está bien, sí hay algo que mi madre me enseñó es que no debo dejar a una mujer sola de noche. Voy a dejarte a tu casa.

No, no le había entendido bien. Sacudió la cabeza y pestañeó repetidas veces.

—Espera, creo que entendí mal… ¿Qué tu qué?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Ir a dejarte a tu casa, ¿te sirve ese autobús? —No esperó a que respondiera, hizo parar al camión y le dio pase a la castaña para subir. Ella no daba crédito a su ofrecimiento. Porque vamos… ¿Él era Ronald Weasley, verdad? ¿El chico que la humillaba y la odiaba desde que llegó al colegio, cierto? No este chico amable que la llevaba a casa.

Se sentaron juntos atrás, y Hermione aún no podía creer o entender la situación. Lo miraba y recordaba al chico insoportable, al arrogante, al agresivo, infantil e inmaduro.

—¿Vas a mirarme todo el camino?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Es que no lo entiendo.

—¡Ya te dije que no iba a dejar que te fueras sola! Y no es porque fueras tú…

—¡Es que ese es el problema, Ronald! ¡Se trata de mí! ¡Hooolaaaa, soy yo…! —Agitó su mano delante de la cara del pelirrojo— Hermione Granger, la persona que más odias en el mundo.

—Ya, me doy cuenta, no tienes para qué repetírmelo.

Ella siguió mirándolo, luego de un momento soltó un bufido y miró hacia la ventana.

—¿Te vas a enojar ahora? Deberías agradecer que te lleve a casa.

—Yo no te lo pedí.

—Pues bien entonces… tus padres me lo agradecerán.

Hermione lo miró con esa mirada severa de las mujeres.

Estuvieron en el bus un par de minutos hasta que Hermione dejó de encontrar atractiva la ventana, miró a Ronald como si él fuese cualquier persona desconocida.

—Levántate.

—¿Qué? Pero si estoy cómodo…

—¡Que te levantes, estamos por llegar!

Se levantó. Presionó el timbre de bajada y el autobús se detuvo. Esta vez, Ronald bajó primero y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era el Ronald insoportable de siempre.

Fuera todo estaba oscuro, la mayoría de las casas tenían las luces encendidas, todas eran de segundo piso, madera blanca y anti jardín. Siguió a Hermione cuando esta comenzó a caminar cruzándose de brazos, y estuvo seguro que su labio temblaba. Por un segundo iba a preguntarle si tenía frio, pero sería bastante incómodo porque él no iba a prestarle su chaqueta.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cuando Hermione se giró sobre sus talones, Ron tuvo que frenar tan rápido como pudo.

—Puedes dejarme aquí, todavía me quedan algunas cuadras.

—Pues adelante.

Ella lo miró con seriedad, y sabía que estaba a punto de decir algo. La nariz la tenía tan roja como un payaso, al igual que sus mejillas.

—Gracias.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír.

—¿Hermione Granger dándome las gracias?

—No lo diría si no fuese necesario —Seguía cruzada de brazos.

—Bien, no es nada.

La castaña seguía mirándolo fijamente, luego se giró y empezó a caminar.

Ron no podía aguantarse lo que quería decir, por lo que metió sus manos en los bolsillos e inclinó sus pies hacia arriba, como dando un pequeño saltito.

—¡Eh! ¡Granger!

La chica se giró de pronto.

—¿Qué?

Diablos. Su orgullo estaba siendo coartado trágicamente.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes irte… sola? Ya sabes, está algo oscuro.

Ella miró el cielo negro de la noche, luego volvió sus ojos al pelirrojo.

—Weasley, he caminado de noche por aquí cientos de veces. No te preocupes, nadie me violará—. Se iba a girar otra vez, pero entonces lo miró, sonriendo con malicia— ¿Ronald Weasley preocupado por mí?

Estamos de acuerdo, la venganza siempre era dulce.

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, simplemente arrugo su nariz y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya quisieras, Granger —Y se fue caminando por donde venía.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza sonriendo, ella también emprendió su camino de regreso a casa, sin saber que segundos después, el pelirrojo se giraba para verla desaparecer, y asegurarse de que ella iba en perfectas condiciones.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny logró sacar a su hermano temprano de casa y tomar el autobús a buena hora. La pelirroja parecía demasiado entusiasmada para haberse levantado tan temprano. Ron frunció el ceño, mientras su hermana tarareaba una canción.

—¿Qué comiste?

Ella se giró de pronto.

—Lo mismo que tú, ¿por qué?

—Estás demasiado contenta para ser Ginny Weasley por la mañana.

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Solo estoy de buen humor, ¿eso es malo? Anda, apúrate.

Entraron al colegio. Ginny iba muy adelante y dejaba a Ron atrás, y eso que siempre era todo lo contrario.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera, Ron entendió todo lo extraño en Ginny, sobre todo por estar tan apurada en llegar. Ahí estaba Harry, su mejor amigo, sonriéndole a los dos… bueno, en realidad solo a su hermana.

—Hola, Ginny… hola, Ron.

Ginny le besó la mejilla, después miró a Ron con una sonrisa radiante.

—Todavía falta para que toque la campana, vamos.

—¿Vamos a dónde? Tu salón queda en esta planta.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Voy a ver si llegó Hermione.

Subió las escaleras con Harry siguiéndole los talones. Ronald se quedó allí, plantado. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny y Hermione eran amigas?

Subió las escaleras antes de que los perdiera a los dos. Aún seguía confundido por el drástico cambio de su hermana. ¡Si nunca había prestado atención a Harry! Él era el mejor amigo de su hermano, nada más. A no ser que… haya pasado algo… mientras Harry iba con ella… ayer después de clases. No, imposible, o… ¿sí?

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería tener visiones de su amigo y hermana besándose, así que siguió subiendo con la vista nublada.

Cuando llegó al salón, su vista se fue rápidamente hacia donde estaba su hermana, que abrazaba a… nada menos que Hermione Granger. Ya, era cierto, eran amigas… ¿desde cuándo? Luna Lovegood también se encontraba allí, junto a Neville, mirándose a hurtadillas y sonriéndose bobamente.

¿Desde cuándo todo giraba en torno a esa castaña? De acuerdo, desde que había llegado.

Algo malhumorado ya, se encaminó hacia su mesa, junto a Harry. Este sonreía como un idiota, y Ron no podía dejar de pensar que este sería el peor día de su vida.

…

Hermione escuchaba atentamente a Ginny, y no dejaba de sorprenderse por el gran cambio que existía entre ambos hermanos. Eran muy parecidos, pero uno era insoportable y la otra muy simpática. De hecho, sentía como si Ginny la conociera demasiado bien.

—¡Y ya ves! No le resultó cortarme el pelo, igual lo tengo largo.

—Fred y George son unos bromistas extremos. Que no te sorprenda nada, Hermione.

Hermione no dejaba de sonreír.

—Tu pelo es muy lindo, Ginny. Rojo como la sangre.

—Sí, en eso nos diferenciamos con Ron… su pelo es una calabaza.

Luna y Neville comenzaron a reírse.

—No seas mala con Ronnie, Ginny —Decía Luna, mientras no dejaba de reírse y tampoco dejar de mirar a Neville. Hermione ya estaba sospechando de ambos.

—Hablando de mí hermano… Hermione, discúlpalo, en serio, cuando quiere ser pesado lo es de profesional, pero no es una mala persona. Si se hubieran conocido en otra oportunidad y de otra manera, estoy segura de que serían grandes amigos.

¿Amiga de Ronald Weasley? Intentaba imaginárselo pero no podía.

—Eso sería bastante extraño —Comentó la castaña, arrugando la frente y mirando hacia atrás. Se arrepintió de inmediato, justo cuando sus ojos se fueron al grupito de hombres, vio al pelirrojo observándola, y este apartó los ojos de inmediato.

—Bien, Luna Lunática, que tenemos que irnos.

—Oh, ¿tan pronto?

—Sí, va a tocar la campana.

Luna se bajó de la mesa, se despidió de Neville con un beso en la mejilla bastante cariñoso y luego otro a Hermione, más de confianza.

—Nos vemos luego, Hermione —Le sonrió Ginny, que salió por la puerta arrastrando a Luna.

Esta les sonrió hasta que desaparecieron.

Quería mirar atrás, pero no podía. Si lo hacía, no quería encontrarse con la mirada azul del pelirrojo. Sintió que el corazón le bombeaba rápido, algo bastante raro en ella, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

* * *

**Ahora vamos notando el cambio de ambos :3**

**Denme su opinión :D**


	5. Elección al azar

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la increíble, perfecta y hermosa J.K Rowling. La trama es mía.**_

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Son las 3:53 a.m y acabo de terminarlo :o (Magda no me ayudó con este capi, así que haber como lo encuentran xD)**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo y sus buenas vibras tanto aquí en ff como en potterfics :***_

_**Ahora... a leer :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Elección al azar**

Hermione había tenido un día de aquellos. Visiblemente sorprendida y anonadada por el comportamiento de la hermana de su peor enemigo, y con decir que prácticamente los chicos la querían unir al grupo, no se había tomado la molestia de estar con sus amigas, las verdaderas, quiero decir.

—No, chicas, no es el punto… —Insistía Hermione, mientras Hannah, Katie y Victoria intentaban averiguar el drástico cambio del pelirrojo, ya que la castaña les había contado todo lo que había pasado anteriormente—. Él se comportaba de una manera distinta, como… te odio pero te cuido, ¿entienden?

Las chicas la miraban absortas, la única que entendió lo que Hermione quería decir, fue Katie.

—Te refieres a que él cree que te odia pero que en verdad no, ¿es eso? —Hermione asintió avergonzada— Pero me dices que te dijo que su madre le había enseñado a ser así… por lo que, aunque fueses su enemiga, él no te habría dejado sola.

—Yo sigo creyendo que es un cretino —Opinaba Victoria—Quiero decir… aunque odie mucho a una persona… diablos, Hermione es una mujer, y debe tratarla con respeto ¡no a insultos! —Esto último lo gritó y Hermione la hizo callar con una mirada severa. Lo que menos quería ahora era que todos en el salón supiesen lo que estaban hablando.

—Weasley trata de ser alguien quien no es, muy fácil —Dijo Hannah, saliendo de sus pensamientos— Quiere intentar odiarte pero no le resulta, te insulta pero no le nace, quiere ser famoso pero no le sale. En realidad, yo creo que no quiere ser famoso.

—Eso fue bastante extraño, Hannah, que quieres que te diga…

Sus amigas siguieron opinando, mientras que Hermione se apartaba y pensaba por sí misma. No quería ahogarse en un vaso con agua. Ronald era Ronald y siempre sería Ronald. Aunque la mona se vista de ceda, mona se queda. Si Weasley era gentil con ella, era porque sí y no por alguna razón.

Se sintió frustrada de repente, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que Weasley se interesara en ella? ¡Pero si antes prefería que ni supiera que se encontraba en el salón! Mientras más desapercibida estuviera para él, mejor sería su día.

…

Más tarde, cuando tocó la campana para el almuerzo, Katie, Hannah y Victoria estaban demasiado entusiasmadas debido que a continuación empezaría el aniversario oficial, por lo que Hermione les dijo que se adelantaran, que luego ella las buscaba. No tuvo que rogarles, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia donde estaban sus amigas, las tres ya se habían echado a correr.

Desplegó una sonrisa burlona y terminó de escribir su tarea de biología. Estaba tan absorta en los pergaminos que no se dio cuenta de que el salón estaba completamente vacío.

—Hey —La castaña pegó un tremendo salto que hizo caer sus pergaminos al suelo. Miró hacia dónde provenía la voz y vio a Ronald Weasley mirarla confundido, luego se percató de que sus pergaminos estaban en el suelo, y ambos se agacharon a recogerlos.

Pudo verlo de cerca. Tenía un montón de pecas en el rostro, cuyas le hacían ver demasiado atractivo, sus labios —fijó ella— tenían forma de corazón y sus ojos de un azul brillante.

Hermione espabilo, ¿desde cuándo encontraba atractivo a Weasley?

—Puedo sola —Dijo secamente, era inevitable ser así con él, porque no sabía en qué momento podría atacarla—. Casi me matas de un susto, Weasley.

Aún su corazón latía rapidísimo, y comenzaba a pensar si era debido al susto o por otra cosa.

Escuchó que Ron soltaba una risita, alzó la vista para verlo, ¿estaba riéndose, sonriendo o burlándose de ella? No preguntó.

—Me di cuenta —Contestó, y entonces hubo silencio. No había nadie en el salón, nadie excepto el pelirrojo y la castaña. De pronto Ron pestañeó rápidamente y dijo— Tenemos que ir juntos… ya sabes, rey y reina. Van a darnos nuestra próxima actividad.

—¿Más? —Preguntó Hermione con tono aburrido, luego recordó la tarde pasada— Ah, bueno, eso es obvio… eh, sí, vamos.

Caminó delante de él todo el tiempo; no quería verlo a la cara porque su corazón tenía miedo y sabía que ni siquiera su mente podría explicarle el por qué.

Llegaron al gimnasio del colegio atestado de alumnos. Abucheos, cantos, porristas, carteles, paredes multicolores. Así era el aniversario en Hogwarts. Hermione lo encontró muy bonito.

Algunos tenían trompetas, gorras y serpentinas para lanzar a todos. La castaña divisó a Fred que tocaba un tambor, y a George tocar una flauta. Comenzó a sonreír, le encantaba esto.

—¡Oh, aquí están! —La profesora McGonagall se acercaba a ellos— ¡No me dieron tiempo de felicitarlos! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que los representantes del aniversario no llegaban con los formularios completos de firmas! —. La profesora estaba eufórica, les sonreía de oreja a oreja a ambos. Luego, como si alguien le hubiese hablado, dijo—: ¡Rápido, suban a la tarima!

No les dio tiempo de nada. Rápidamente, Ron y Hermione habían subido al escenario y eran observados por todos. La gente comenzó a aplaudir cuando los vieron, y Ron intentó no prestar atención, aunque se notaba visiblemente colorado.

_¡El beso! ¡El beso! ¡El beso!_

La castaña sentía náuseas cuando escuchó lo que querían e intentó apartar la vista de todos, algo completamente imposible. Mientras buscaba, o más bien intentaba esquivar, se topó cara a cara con Lavender Brown. La chica la miraba con más odio que Ronald cuando llegó, pero eso no le importó. La rubia apretaba los nudillos y fruncía la boca mientras Cho intentaba hablarle algo al oído, pero la rubia la esquivaba agresivamente.

El director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, subió al escenario luciendo tan espléndidamente como siempre. Tomó en sus manos el micrófono mientras la profesora McGonagall llegaba junto a él con todas las firmas en las manos.

—Queridos alumnos y alumnas… Bienvenidos al centésimo aniversario de Hogwarts —Todo el mundo aplaudió y gritó efusivamente—. Como ustedes ya saben, este año rey y reina deberán cumplir las actividades en conjunto, sin justificación de nada. Sin ir con muchos rodeos, quiero que demos un gran aplauso a nuestros representantes del colegio, a la señorita Hermione Granger y al señor Ronald Weasley.

Más aplausos, muchos más fuertes y alargados. Comenzaron a gritar cosas que la castaña y el pelirrojo no lograban entender, hasta que las voces fueron mucho más claras:

—_¡A Weasley vamos a coronar! ¡A Weasley vamos a coronar y a coronar a Granger como su reina!_

Mierda. Diablos. Maldita sea. Por merlín y todos los merlines juntos. _A coronar a Granger como su reina. Coronar a Granger como su reina. A Granger como su reina. Como su reina. Su reina._

Hermione temblaba, no quería mirar a Weasley porque sabía que probablemente parecía un tomate a punto de reventar.

—¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Serenarse! —El director se aclaró la garganta— Eso y más se merecen nuestros reyes, debido a que… luego de muchísimas décadas, Rey y Reina han llegado con las doscientas firmas completas, algo que no se había visto desde 1960. Y gracias a eso, y al esfuerzo de nuestros dos alumnos, otorgamos doscientos puntos para el equipo —Gritos desenfrenados.

Hermione lo entendió de inmediato, recordando las palabras de sus amigas. Cuando se hablaba de equipo, se referían al colegio completo. Mientras más puntos ganara el equipo, cada curso se ganaba un viaje fuera de la ciudad o del país, según los resultados del aniversario. Si los puntos eran menos de mil, no había viaje y solo algo de dinero para juntar, y si la cifra superaba los mil, el viaje iba sí o sí.

—Queremos también —La profesora McGonagall tomó la palabra— Otorgarles un desayuno a cada curso, o más bien almuerzo, luego de esta reunión. Y ahora… —Dijo rápidamente antes de que comenzaran a gritar otra vez— Se viene la siguiente actividad… —Momento de tensión, McGonagall sacó un papel envuelto en su bolsillo. Lo desdobló y dijo— Baile.

Todos gritaron otra vez. Hermione sentía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

—Este baile —Continuó la profesora— Será para diez parejas. Rey y Reina están obligados a participar, por supuesto. El tipo de baile lo sabrán una vez que escojan un papel del cubículo —Había un enorme tazón en medio— ¡Rápido!, en tres segundos quiero que tomen a su pareja y venga a sacar el papel.

Todos se miraron entre sí, incluso Ron y Hermione se miraron fijamente, como si no supieran que hacer. Algunos arrastraban a sus parejas para el escenario y otros les preguntaban en el oído si querían. En dos minutos, había diez parejas en el escenario.

La profesora Minerva acercó el tazón a cada pareja, primero al rey y la reina.

—Como todos unos anfitriones, ¿quién va a escoger?

Ron instó a que Hermione sacara, ella no estaba completamente segura porque del papel que ella sacará se definiría su baile, y no le gustaba para nada. Rebuscó dentro y sacó uno, aferrándolo a su mano.

Después de que las diez parejas tuvieran su papel, la profesora Minerva los dejó desenvolverlo.

A la castaña le temblaban las manos. Cuando terminó de desdoblar el papel leyeron los dos en voz alta:

—Vals.

Se miraron.

De todas las categorías que había esa no parecía difícil. Salvo que… era un poco más romántico, por decirlo de alguna manera.

George y Katie Bell les había tocado salsa. Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson tango. Seamus y Hannah merengue. Neville y Luna flamenco. Harry y Ginny, pareja que sorprendió notablemente a Ron, boleros. Luego siguió el punk, techno, lambada y cha cha cha.

Luego de que la actividad terminara, todos se fueron rápidamente a sus respectivos salones por el desayuno/almuerzo que les tenían. En cuanto llegaron, exclamaron un _¡OH! _Tan sorprendido, que Hermione supo que era como pensaba.

Las mesas llenas de comida. Papas fritas, pollo asado, puré verde, ensaladas, tarta, pastas de carne y vegetariana, gaseosas, jugos naturales, helado, torta, panqueques. Todos observaron el lugar ensimismado y se fueron a sentar sin rechistar.

El salón de Ron y Hermione había sido llenado con más comida por ser el rey y reina de ese salón.

—¡Por Ron y por Hermione! —Brindó Seamus.

—¡Y por lo mucho que se estiman! —Brindó otro y todos se largaron a reír, incluso los aludidos.

.

Al término de clases, Ginny y Luna se reunieron con los chicos en los pasillos, y Ron se sorprendió tanto de ver a Hermione que no logró frenar a tiempo y chocó con Harry.

—¡AY! ¡¿Dónde tienes los ojos?! —Se quejaba Harry entre risas.

Ginny parecía más que animada.

—¿No han llegado los gemelos? ¡Pero si les dije que estuvieran a tiempo!

—Solo suéltala, Ginny. Luego se lo decimos a ellos.

—Está bien —Bufó por la boca y luego se giró hacia Hermione— El sábado es mi cumpleaños, y habrá una pequeña fiesta en mi casa, estaría más que contenta que vayas, Hermione, y muy decepcionada si no vas.

Ginny sabía cómo sobornar.

Hermione no sabía que decir, la tenían entre la espada y la pared.

—E-Está bien… claro, claro que sí, Ginny.

Ron la miró a los ojos y vio que ella también lo miraba a él pero no los apartó. No supo por qué lo hizo, simplemente quiso observarla. A los segundos después, ella apartó la vista incómoda. Y aunque se sintiera de esa forma, Ronald no apartó los ojos de ella. Sus rizos caían en cascadas por su hombro, sus ojos chocolates altivos y brillantes, su boca pequeña y rosada, su nariz pecosa y pequeña también. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué miraba de esa forma a Hermione Granger? ¿Y por qué la encontraba bonita?

—No es necesario que te invite, Harry, eso ya es un hecho —Dijo la pelirroja, mirando de una manera distinta a Harry, después desvió la mirada y vio que Luna hacia un puchero— Ay, Luna, no me pidas invitación porque no la necesitas.

Y aunque hablaban de la fiesta, Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de descubrir.

Que Hermione era bonita.

* * *

_**¡Hay cambios, hay cambios, yaaaaaaaaaaai! xD**_

_**Denme su opinión :B**_


	6. Ronald Weasley es un idiota

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La trama es mía.**_

_**Holaaaaa... nuevo capítulo :)**_

_**Se me olvidó decirles en los capis anteriores, pero la canción "predilecta" por así decir, del fic, es Drowning - Backstreet boys. Esta canción cada vez que la escucho me hace pensar en el fic y encontrar algo para escribir. Si no fuera por esta canción, yo no hubiese empezado con la historia, así que, si quieren escucharla, aquí está el link:**_

_**www. youtube watch?v=GZXHBgjQjNM (Junten todo)**_

_**Eso, ahora, a leer :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Ronald Weasley es un idiota.**

Al despedirse de todos y asegurarle una vez más a Ginny que asistiría el sábado a su fiesta, Hermione se había ido presurosa del colegio, aún con el corazón en la garganta por un par de ojos azules que no le habían quitado los ojos de encima. Aún no entendía el por qué. Ella también lo había mirado pero había apartado los ojos de inmediato, en cambio, él, se había quedado mirándola descaradamente por lo que fueron segundos eternos en los que la castaña quería salir corriendo de allí.

Cuando se bajó del autobús, quince minutos después, por fin había podido exhalar todo el aire contenido, y fueron acompañados por suspiros. ¿Suspiros? Sacudió la cabeza, si en algo podía reclamarse, era que suspirara por Ronald Weasley.

Atravesó el mismo camino a su casa de todos los días. El mismo por el cual el pelirrojo la había ido a dejar esa noche, y ella no pudo apartar ese pensamiento hasta que un auto tocó la bocina. Se asustó, de hecho, hasta se había sobresaltado pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura y emprendió el viaje. Su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos, o eso creía porque ya conocía el camino de memoria. Se iba cantando o recodando sus quehaceres, a veces hasta llevaba un libro para leer y el tiempo se pasaba volando. Le sorprendía que no haya pasado de largo por su calle.

Cruzó en un pasaje de las únicas casas pareadas de la zona. De madera blanca y cemento verde, rejillas algunas y solo puertas otras. Hermione se dirigió la quinta casa, su casa.

Buscó rápidamente las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta, girando la manija y entrando cuidadosamente.

Todo estaba en paz, como siempre. El aroma familiar de encontrarse a salvo, el calor de su hogar, los colores de las paredes ya conocidas, como también los objetos encima de las mesillas.

Frente a la puerta, donde se encontraba Hermione, estaba la escalera, tan blanca como la casa por fuera y los escalones tan verdes como el cemento del segundo piso, en la parte exterior. Miró hacia arriba, y podía sentir tensar sus músculos por el cansancio o quizá… la agonía.

Subió cada escalón; ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de mirar el resto del lugar por si su padre estaba… ella sabía que no estaba.

Cuando terminó de subir, y giró hacia su derecha, vio a su madre acostada en esa desastrosa cama. La cama realmente no era desastrosa, pero su madre la odiaba y ella terminaba odiándola también.

La señora Granger estaba mirando el techo. En su rostro había más arrugas que el día anterior y su expresión era como si se estuviera aguantando el dolor de algo. Hermione sabía que se aguantaba, y mucho. No se percató de la presencia de su hija hasta que esta dejó el bolso encima de una silla y se encaminó a mirarla más de cerca. En el rostro de la mujer se formó una pequeña y débil sonrisa de alivio.

—Llegaste —Murmuró entre susurros, luego cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente.

—¿Te duele mucho?

La mujer abrió los ojos y Hermione vio que los tenía totalmente apagados.

—Más de lo que te imaginas... ¿Está tu padre abajo?

La castaña tosió, se enderezó y empezó a ordenarle el cobertor que parecía haberse descorrido.

—Trabajando —Contestó sin muchas ganas.

Luego de unos segundos, en los que Hermione había terminado con el cobertor y se había dispuesto a quitar toda la loza encima del velador, su madre suspiró.

—Él ya no me quiere —A la castaña se le cayó un vaso al suelo— Porque estoy así, postrada… soy inservible no podría obligarlo a…

—Papá te quiere. Te quiere mucho… es… es la impresión, nada más. Ya verás cuando todo esté bien.

Sabía que lo decía para calmarla, pero eso ella no se lo creía. Dudaba que fuera a pasar.

Era en esos momentos en lo que pensaba en su hermano. Deseaba que la ayudara porque ella ya no podía sola. No solo le faltaba su cariño y auxilio, también necesitaba no sentirse insegura, sola. Necesitaba a alguien que la comprendiera, que entendiera que ella era joven, inexperta, que estaba estudiando y su madre estaba enferma. Deseaba ir y gritarle a su padre que reaccionara, que dejara de verse con esa mujer que tenía y que ella conocía. Deseaba que nada de esto estuviera pasando. Pero luego se daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde… las cosas estaban ocurriendo al instante, sin oportunidad de nada.

…

Cuando ayudó a su madre a bañarse y darle la cena, se dispuso a limpiar toda la casa y terminar sus deberes.

Estaba absorta escribiendo cuando escuchó el tintineo de llaves y a su padre cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

A Hermione se le subieron los humos y la sangre a la cabeza. No quería explotar y empezar a discutir con su padre, pero la desesperación la arrastraba a ellos y no pudo resistirse.

Antes incluso de que el señor Granger fuera a saludarla con una sonrisa, ella se levantó y lo encaró.

—¿Dónde estabas?

El señor dejó las llaves encima de una mesa y la miró confundido.

—Con un amigo… ¿por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Se rio sarcásticamente— ¿Te parece poco que haya llegado y mamá se encontrara sola, otra vez?

—Antes que nada, señorita, a mí no se me habla en ese tono, y tam…

—¡¿Entonces con cuál?! ¿En qué tono papá? Porque realmente no entiendo cómo debo tratar contigo. Suficiente tengo con mamá, no pretendas ser otro.

Su padre la miraba como si no comprendiera que ella fuera su hija predilecta, la inteligente menor de los Granger.

—Ponte en mi lugar, Hermione.

—Ponte en el mío también. No trabajas, sales, te ves con mujeres… ¿En ese lugar? Yo voy a la escuela, estudio y tengo que cuidarla, la llevo al médico. No tengo a nadie, papá, estoy sola, es como si no existieras ¡y esto me desespera porque no tengo a nadie a quién recurrir!

Estaba al borde del colapso, a punto de largarse a llorar allí mismo. Sabía que si seguía alzando la voz su madre escucharía todo, si es que no había escuchado todo ya.

—Entonces comprende que esto es difícil. Yo sé que es difícil para ti, pero ella te necesita, mucho más que a mí. Y te lo juro, Hermione, si ella me dejara por lo menos acercarme… entonces yo no tendría por qué salir, no tendría que ir en busca de...

—¿Por qué con ella, papá? ¿Por qué no podías buscarte a alguien desconocido? ¡Por qué tenías que humillarla buscándote a esa señora!

—Me conoce… sabe lo que siento, lo que me gusta… y ella siempre me ha querido.

—Como mi madre.

No respondió. La castaña tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a ir hacia la escalera, pero entonces se giró para mirar con frialdad a su padre.

—Espero… que el día en que necesites ayuda, papá… me tengas todavía contigo, porque aunque me hayas fallado y hayas fallado a mamá, yo no te voy a dejar solo.

Entonces subió a su habitación.

Cerró con llave su puerta y empezó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro. Comenzaba a desahogarse con el llanto, sacándose todo lo que sentía con esa sensación. Con el odio y el rencor que empezaba a aflorar en su interior, y lloraba porque no quería sentir eso por su papá, porque si había alguien a quien ella admiró desde pequeña… ese era su padre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se había quedado dormida y había llegado tarde a su primera clase. Era la primera vez que llegaba después de las ocho de la mañana al colegio. Sus amigas se sorprendieron al verla y ya estaban pensando en llamarla por si algo le había pasado. La castaña solo podía explicar sobre su mal sueño de la noche pasada. Pero no les dijo que había estado llorando la mayor parte de la noche y se había quedado dormida casi en la madrugada.

Al recreo, Hermione no había querido salir a caminar por lo que se quedó sola en el salón. La mayoría había salido, a excepción de Harry, Ron y los chicos. Ella no quiso mirarlos, porque en verdad no le nacía mirarlos, pero la castaña podía sentir ojos pegados en ella, como si estuvieran observándola y temía acertar a su suposición.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse y alejarse de su mente.

—¡Eh! Hermione… ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

Conocía la voz de Harry, ya era como una parte de ella. Le caía muy bien ese chico.

Se giró para mirarlo y sonrió sin muchas ganas.

—No tengo ganas de salir.

—¿Estás enferma?

Ella miró por encima de Harry vio a Ronald mirándola fijamente.

—Algo así.

—Podrías unirte a nosotros… sí, ya sé que somos hombres, pero te prometo que no te haremos nada.

Ella miró a todos, y no estuvo muy segura.

—Gracias, Harry, pero…

—¡Anda, Hermione! Ven con nosotros —La alentó Seamus y todos comenzaron a animarla, hasta que aceptó. Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió. Ron la miraba entre enfadado y fuera de sí, como si estuviera en otro planeta. Ella se acercó y le dio la espalda.

—Siempre te hemos visto sonriendo, y pues… nos dijimos ¿qué le habrá pasado a la querida Hermione? ¿Podremos ayudarla?

Hermione sonrió.

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero no me pasa nada.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices… en todo caso, fue nuestro Ronnie quién se percató.

Ronnie.

Ronald.

Ron.

Ella lo miró y él desprendió fuego a los demás.

—Fue solo un comentario —Explicó este— Harry, ¿por qué no me acompañas donde Ginny?

Quería escapar, no quería estar cerca de ella. ¿Por qué entonces la miraba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía que ella lo ponía nervioso? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan estúpido? Casi exhalaba fuego por la nariz cuando el pelirrojo y el moreno se alejaron del grupo.

…

Más tarde, cuando la mañana había transcurrido demasiado lenta para la castaña, la profesora McGonagall avisó que después de clases tendrían su primer ensayo para el baile, cada pareja tendría su propio coreógrafo.

Eso era bueno. Por lo menos no tendrían que inventar pasos ridículos.

Luego, entre el almuerzo y las últimas dos horas de clases, Hermione había intentado esquivar a Weasley, como siempre, pero ahora más que antes. Sí él la miraba, ella simplemente le daba la espalda, se cruzaba de brazos o se iba. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban ella intentaba parecer fría delante de él, y eso a Ron lo desconcertaba.

La campana sonó por última vez a las dos de la tarde. La mayor parte del alumnado se retiró a sus casas y las parejas de baile se fueron al gimnasio.

Hermione se fue con Katie. No quería acercarse a Ron, sino solo lo debido y estrictamente necesario.

Cuando llegaron, había una fila de hombres y mujeres que sonreían mientras se acercaban, más allá, la profesora McGonagall también se acercaba a ellos.

—Queridos alumnos, ellos son los diez coreógrafos encargados de su presentación. Por favor, pongan de su parte y todo será correspondido. Mucha suerte. Los ensayos duran una hora todos los días.

Todos los días.

Hermione tendría que quedarse una hora más de lo debido y dejar sola a su madre. Intentó no pensar en ello.

Empezaron a repartirse. Cada coreógrafo los nombraba para que los siguieran, pronto nombraron a Ron y Hermione y ellos siguieron a una mujer rubia.

El pelirrojo la miraba de pies a cabeza; era guapa, delgada y rubia. La castaña la miraba en todos los ángulos, pensando que la belleza no lo era todo en la vida y siguiendo con el pensamiento de que Ronald Weasley era un idiota.

Se fueron a un salón vacío del gimnasio. Habían colocado espejos por todas partes para el ensayo. La mujer alta y rubia aclaró su garganta con una sonrisa y dijo.

—Mi nombre es Fleur Delacour, y voy a seg su cogeografa. Espego que seamos buenos amigos.

_Lo único que sabe pronunciar con la r es su nombre_, pensó Hermione.

Era hermosa, había que reconocerlo; era alta y delgada, también; con un acento espantoso, pero que le asentaba a su escultura.

Ella hizo que comenzaran con una previa. Movía las piernas tan sensualmente que a Hermione se le era difícil no mirar a Weasley. Este observaba a la rubia como si fuera el mejor manjar del mundo.

—El gitmo del vals tiene que seg lento, sensual y gomantico, eso lo saben ¿ciegto? Pog oto lado, no demasiado pegados, eso se vegía muy repugnante y asustagía a la gente. Deben pagecer una pageja gomantica, que se quiege y gespeta y pog supuesto, haceg suspigar al público. ¿Creen que podgran haceglo?

Ron asintió energéticamente y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que imitarlo.

—Bien, en medio, pog favog. Ambos.

La castaña la miró. ¿Era ahora? ¿Comenzarían ahora la coreografía?

Ron la siguió cuando se acercó en medio del salón.

—Gonald, toma la cintuga de ella.

El pelirrojo la miró sin entender y la castaña tampoco, estaba como en estado de shock, literalmente. ¿Tomar… su cintura? ¿Ronald? ¿Ahora? ¿Para bailar?

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unas enormes manos se sostenían en su cintura, temblorosas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y vio al pelirrojo observarle el rostro, impactado por la situación.

Se sintió nerviosa, tener las manos de Ron en su cintura era verdaderamente algo que no debía pasar.

—Acegcala a ti, gonald. Guíala y comiencen a danzar. Pondgre la música.

Sonó una música lenta muy parecida a la música de los novios. Ron aferró su cintura y pronto ella se vio encima de él. La acercó lentamente hacia su cuerpo hasta que los pechos de ella chocaron con los suyos, y la castaña se ruborizó notoriamente.

Empezaron a danzar. Lentamente el pelirrojo la guiaba en sus pasos. La miraba a los ojos e intercambiaban el aliento, absortos en todo lo que pasaba, sin poder creerse que dos personas que se odian tanto, estarían tan pegados y juntos.

Y mientras más cerca se encontraban ambos, Hermione pegó un alarido de dolor.

Fleur detuvo la música muy asustada y Ron miró a Hermione mientras la soltaba y esta comenzaba a brincar.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Weasley! ¡Estúpido!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice?

—¡Me pisaste! ¿No ves?

Se quejaba del dolor, se quitó el zapato y se masajeó el pie lastimado.

Ron estuvo a punto de arrodillarse y ver si le había hecho más daño, pero entonces su orgullo se interpuso ante él, sobornándolo.

—¡Tú deberías fijarte donde pones los pies! ¡No puedo estar mirando dónde vas a estar para asegurarme de que la princesita no vaya a lastimarse!

—¡Eres un engendro!

—¡Tú una exagerada!

—¡Imbécil!

—¡Amargada!

—¡Cerdo!

—¡Paranoica!

—¡Se callan los dos!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Fleur al borde del colapso. Tenía las manos en sus caderas mientras los miraba con el ceño y la boca fruncidos.

—¡Se van a compogtag los dos como gente civilizada! ¡Aquí vinimos a ensayag no a discutig! Las discusiones déjenlas paga después. Ahoga, en pie, ambos, ¡Gápido!

Ron bufaba por la boca, pero aunque quería reclamar, no tuvo opción. Hermione se puso el zapato y Ron le ofreció la mano, pero esta quiso negarse, mirándolo ceñuda. A pesar de que el pelirrojo tenía ganas de gritarle miles de cosas, alargó su mano y sostuvo la de ella, levantándola mientras esta alardeaba que no necesitaba su ayuda. Se miraron y se quemaron con los ojos, enfurecidos.

Comenzaron nuevamente a danzar, más despacio que anteriormente, pero esta vez ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos.

Fleur terminó la clase hecha un desastre. Reclamaba que ninguno de los dos ponía de su parte y que no podían bailar sin mirarse. Ron y Hermione estaban tan enojados que no les importaron sus consejos.

Hermione bajó primero las escaleras, luego Ron. Caminó todo el pasillo, seguida de Ron. Cruzó la puerta del colegio con Ron pisándole los talones. Cuando buscó dinero para el autobús, vio a Ronald pasar delante de ella y mirarla, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Luego, cuando levantó la vista, el pelirrojo ya había desaparecido.

Y aunque estaba furiosa con él y con ella misma, ver que Ronald ya no estaba, hizo que soltara un enorme suspiro.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Hermione, tantos suspiros ¿no? ¿A qué se deberá? xD jajaja**_

_**Denme su opinión :B**_


	7. Cumpleaños de Ginny

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, pero trama me pertenece a mí.**_

_**Holaaaaaaaa, nuevo capí, rápido como todos los demás :)**_

_**Gracias por seguir la historia y porque les gusta, he recibido mensajes muy lindos de ustedes tanto en ff como en potterfics :)**_

_**Nota de Magda: Gracias, miles de gracias por el apoyo a la historia, espero que les guste este capítulo un poco romanticón(? no sé, ustedes vean. Besos a todos.**_

_**Sí, Magda tiene razón, este capítulo viene con todo, aquí se diferencia entre todo lo pasado con todo el futuro que les espera. Hay cambios, chicos, en este capítulo hay muchos cambios.**_

_**Ahora, a leer :***_

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Cumpleaños de Ginny.**

Después del desastroso primer ensayo de baile, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, salvo cuando estaban con Fleur para que ésta no estuviera atosigándolos a cada momento. A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacían ambos, el pelirrojo y la castaña ya no se soportaban. Avanzaban un poco y retrocedían todo a la primera partida, era más que obvio que estos dos no iban para amistades ni nada de eso, eran completamente distintos en todo sentido.

El viernes, Ginny había estado siguiéndolos a todos para que confirmaran su asistencia a la fiesta, cosa que nadie pudiera zafarse o justificarse, sobre todo Hermione. Ginny estaba demasiado ansiosa porque fuera la castaña y ella no sabía realmente el por qué pero dudaba que fuera por simple cortesía.

—A las ocho, en la madriguera —Recordó Ginny a Hermione— Harry pasará por ti.

Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos, Luna y otros compañeros de su salón para darles las indicaciones.

Fred y George parecían divertidos.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, prima… prácticamente nos hemos criado en La Madriguera…

Ginny les dio una mirada de reproche.

—Sí, lo sé, pero todo tiene que ser equitativo.

—Es como si tuvieras que darle la dirección a Luna o Harry.

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual, Fred, no fastidies.

Al término de clases y después de una hora escalofriante de ensayo, Hermione había recogido todas sus cosas y se había marchado del colegio, sin avisarle a Ronald, sin despedirse de nadie. Si se quedaba otro poco seguramente Ginny comenzaría con sus indicaciones que se había aprendido de memoria.

Llegó a su casa tan cansada que apenas bañó y alimentó a su madre se fue a dormir. No quería esperar a su padre y mucho menos discutir con él. Tampoco deseaba estar en ninguna parte, ni siquiera para ir por la cena a la cocina.

* * *

Por más que buscó a Hermione en el colegio, Ron no la encontró y se fastidió un poco porque ella no se había despedido, ni siquiera para decirle que debía irse pronto.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué se molestaba tanto, si ella podía hacer lo que quisiera ¿no? Además, vamos, era Hermione Granger, su peor enemiga…

Se sentía demasiado abrumado por todo. Quería dejar de pensar en ella, dejar de pensar en lo bonita que la encontraba, en sus ojos, en su cabello, en cómo le encantaba verla enojada o cuando le gritaba. Quería dejar de soñar con esta chica fastidiosa, pero era casi imposible. Suspiró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Y en realidad, esa no era la pregunta, porque sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba pasando, y aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo siguiente: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué con ella? ¿Por qué con Hermione Granger? ¿Y por qué ya ni siquiera pensaba en Lavender? Si cuando intentaba imaginarse a la rubia, no la encontraba tan atractiva.

Diablos. Eso era extraño.

Llegó a la madriguera muy molesto. Ginny no le había hablado en todo el camino porque estaba demasiado ocupada conversando con Luna al teléfono. Él no se quejó por eso, de hecho, se sintió aliviado de que su hermana estuviera pendiente de otras cosas y no en sus problemas sentimentales.

Cuando entraron en casa, Molly asomó la cabeza con entusiasmo y sonrió. Para ella siempre era un encanto ver llegar a sus retoños.

—Deben venir cansados. Dejen esas cosas por ahí y a la mesa. ¡Ahora! ¡Ron, llama a tu padre!

En cuanto Arthur Weasley llegó a la mesa, todos se sentaron. Comieron el mejor banquete que solía preparar siempre la señora Weasley pero… Ron no había probado más de cuatro bocados. Eso era algo que no pasaba desapercibido, mucho menos por su madre.

—Ronald, ¿estás enfermo?

El pelirrojo empujó su plato lleno de comida.

—Algo así.

Su hermana lo miró masticando el pudín de carne; no podía creer que su hermano no estuviese comiendo.

—¡No me vengas con que te vas a enfermar justo para mi cumpleaños! —Ron sacudió la cabeza, soñoliento— ¿O es que quieres estar en forma?

—No seas ridícula, Ginny —La reprendió su madre, mientras examinaba el rostro de su hijo— Te ves pálido, hijo. Si quieres puedes ir a la cama y yo prepararé algo para que te sienta bien.

Él aceptó gustoso, lo que más quería era irse a dormir. Tomó su mochila y subió a su habitación. Fue entonces cuando escuchó voces desde el exterior y no tenía que pensárselo mucho porque sabía que se trataban de Fred y George.

—¡Hola, hola, familia, que ha llegado la alegría del hogar!

No supo más de mundo en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron con cansancio. Luego, en un rápido parpadeo, divisó a su madre ir a dejarle algo para el resfrío o gripe, y luego se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el sol entró por la ventana de la habitación de Hermione y ella regañó con fastidio. Era sábado y ella quería dormir un poco más. Después de unos minutos, en los que insultó de todas las maneras posibles al clima, se levantó echa un ovillo y se palpó la cara con las manos.

Se sentía absorbida. La piel le picaba y sentía los ojos tan hinchados como el resto de la cara. Sus brazos quemaban por el sol y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baño, allí comenzó a desnudarse y se metió a la ducha.

Estuvo diez minutos dentro; enjabonándose, dejando que el agua caliente le hidratara la piel. También eso le servía para despertarse por completo.

Terminó todo su trabajo y salió de la ducha echa una piel de gallina. Tembló todo el camino hasta su cama y luego comenzó a masajearse con crema en las piernas, brazos y parte del pecho.

Luego de vestirse con un pantalón azul, un sencillo chaleco rosa claro y terminar de secarse el pelo, Hermione se cepilló lo dientes y fue a ver a su madre.

Siempre le estremecía verla, porque siempre estaba peor que antes. Ahora seguía dormida, y sus labios y ojos estaban más secos que el desierto, pegados y blancos… como la nada. Se sintió triste verla, triste porque iba a dejarla sola durante la tarde y quizá algo de la noche. Su padre le había prometido quedarse con ella mientras iba a la fiesta, que si quería podía quedarse a dormir allá, pero ella no confiaba ya en su padre, así que no lo aceptó. Simplemente cumpliría y luego se iría a casa. ¿Qué cosa mala podría pasar?

Preparó el desayuno, para ella y su madre, y prendió el televisor. Justo cuando había encontrado un canal entretenido, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fue rápidamente a descolgarlo para contestar.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hermione! Habla Luna —La castaña se sorprendió escuchar la voz de la rubia, porque no recordaba haberle dado su número de casa— Ginny dijo que te llamara —Ah, bueno, eso tenía sentido.

—Bien, le puedes asegurar que no fallaré.

—No, no es eso. Hay cambio de planes. Ginny y yo iremos por ti dentro de dos horas y media. Luego nos vendremos a mi casa y te prepara… digo, nos prepararemos, ¿te parece bien? Así nos vamos a la Madriguera antes de que lleguen todos los invitados.

De acuerdo… la tenían nuevamente entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Negarse? Absolutamente no.

—¿Qué tengo que llevar?

—¡Nada! no te preocupes por el peinado, ni el maquillaje ni la ropa. ¡Déjalo en nuestras manos! ¡Vamos a dejarte fabulosa!

Eso sonaba espantoso, sobre todo si venía de la boca de Luna y del pensamiento de Ginny. ¿Qué pensaban hacerle? ¿Convertirla en alguien irreconocible? Por merlín.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ron se había comido casi todo el desayuno de la mesa. La noche anterior se había dormido sin probar bocado y hoy se había despertado con un hambre feroz. Molly estaba feliz de que su hijo volviera a la realidad y se sintiera mejor, así que en cuanto el pelirrojo se sentó a la mesa, comenzó a llenarlo de panqueques, leche de chocolate, panecillos con mantequilla, mermelada, tartas, pollo de la cena anterior… y el chico estaba más que satisfecho.

—¿No vas a terminar tus cereales, Ron?

—No, mamá, estoy bien.

En ese momento Ginny bajó por las escaleras a toda prisa con un enorme bolso en sus manos. Molly miró a su hija confundida.

—¿Escapándote a plena luz del día?

Ella sonrió.

—No, claro que no. Iré donde Luna, allí me arreglaré y todo el cuento. Traeré a Hermione desde allí, me llamas cualquier cosa —Arrastró su bolso hasta la puerta— ¡Ah! Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Molly y Ron se miraron, como si fuesen cómplices.

—¡Oh, Ginny, querida! Solo queríamos que fuera el medio día para saludarte —Su madre le dio un apretón cariñoso y besó a su hija en la mejilla— ¡No puedo creer que mi bebé esté cumpliendo diecisiete años! Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía.

Ron se acercó y sacudió la cabellera roja de su hermana. Esta regañó pero aceptó el abrazo de todos modos.

—Feliz viejos diecisiete años, Ginevra.

—Oh, Ronald, te juro que…

—¿Quién es la chica del cumpleaños?

Los tres se voltearon hacia la puerta y no vieron a nadie esperando, luego se dieron cuenta de que las voces provenían de las ventanas entreabiertas. Fred y George estaban allí, alzando sus cejas con un enorme regalo en las manos.

—Creo que nos hemos equivocado, George. Vinimos a saludar a nuestra prima pequeña que cumple… ¿Cuántos? ¿Siete?

—¡Oh, no fastidien! ¿Ese regalo es mío? ¡Dádmelo ya! —Los pelirrojos entraron por la ventana y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Ginny, luego esta se entretuvo en el regalo—. ¿Comestibles? ¿Para… ya saben qué? —Preguntó entusiasmada ante la atenta mirada de su madre. Resultaba qué, Fred y George creaban gomitas que hacían perder la cabeza, incluso vomitar en clase en medio de un examen o sangrar por la nariz. Ginny no cabía en felicidad.

—¿Para qué sirven? No entendí.

Fred y George se llevaron a Molly fuera de allí para que no hiciera preguntas.

Ginny guardó sus comestibles y lista para irse a la ciudad. Ron la retuvo en la puerta.

—¿Vas a juntarte… ya sabes, con… con Luna? ¿Y… Granger?

Le costó un mundo nombrarla, no quería que su hermana se diera cuenta.

De todos modos, Ginny dudó en cuanto al pelirrojo le temblaron los labios.

—Sí… con Hermione… en casa de Luna, ¿por qué?

—Por nada, buena suerte.

La dejó más que picada, pero la pelirroja no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Ronald Weasley?

Este se giró para mirarla, algo confundido, medio sorprendido porque podrían haberlo descubierto.

—¿A mí? Nada, ¿por?

Su hermana sacudió la cabeza.

—No me veas la cara de boba, hermanito. Ya, escúpelo.

—No te entiendo, Ginny —Pero sí que entendía.

Ginny comenzó a sonreír.

—¿Viniste hasta aquí, nervioso porque no sabías cómo preguntarme por Hermione?

Maldita sea.

Ron carraspeó.

—Alucinas.

—Sí, claro… —Se rio, empujó su bolso fuera de la casa y se dio vuelta para mirar a Ronald—. No tiene nada de malo interesarse por el enemigo, hermano —Y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Un par de bocinazos hicieron que Hermione besara rápidamente a su madre y bajara las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo. Cogió su bolso, las llaves y salió de la casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que su padre se quedaría toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Habían hecho una promesa, esperaba que él la cumpliese.

Fuera había un auto gris escarlata, demasiado brillante para ser el de hombre, que la esperaba con el ruido de las bocinas a todo dar. Ginny, Luna y una mujer rubia manejando se encontraban dentro, sonriendo a Hermione y abriendo la puerta de atrás para que subiera. En cuanto la castaña lo hizo, la mujer rubia aceleró y se alejaron de su pasaje.

La castaña aspiró un poco de aire.

—Hermione, te presento a mi madre… mamá, esta es Hermione.

La mujer rubia miró a Hermione por el espejo retrovisor.

—Hola, Hermione, un gusto. Las chicas me han hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Un gusto conocerla señora Lovegood.

—¡Oh, no! Olivier, cariño. Soy soltera.

—Divorciada, querrás decir —Corrigió Luna. Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—Soltera a fin de cuentas.

Anduvieron por casi toda la ciudad. La madre de Luna manejaba demasiado rápido para el gusto de la castaña. De pronto tenía que sujetarse del chaleco café de Ginny y esta ponía los ojos en blanco.

Llegaron a un edificio damasco, cerca del centro de la ciudad. Se bajaron y Luna hizo que las chicas le siguieran.

Subieron hasta el piso doce, el departamento de Luna y su madre. Era pequeño, elegante y muy femenino. Tenían dos gatos revoltosos que hacían añicos el sillón de cuero y una tortuga lo bastante silenciosa encima del televisor. Luna caminó hacia el pasillo y la castaña al ver que Ginny le seguía, le siguió también.

La habitación de Luna era celeste, con nubes blancas dibujadas en el techo como si el dormitorio perteneciese a un cuarto de bebé, tenía piedras preciosas colgadas por todas partes y carteles de grupos musicales extraños pegados en las paredes. Un equipo de música en un rincón, un closet, cama y televisor. Muy digno de ver.

—¿Con quién comenzamos?

Ginny se desplomó en la cama de Luna. Tenía sábanas blancas con dibujos de estrellas blancas. La pelirroja miró a la rubia con una sonrisa burlona y ambas se volvieron hacia Hermione.

—Ya sabes con quién comenzamos.

…

Le quitaron el moño que tenía puesto en la cabeza, comenzaron a peinarla y a desordenarle todo el pelo. La castaña no sabía que pretendían, pero tenía un poco de susto si lo averiguaba. Tardaron un poco en decidirse qué hacer con el pelo de la chica.

—Champú hidratante. Chocolate, menta y avena. ¡Sí! El acondicionador es algo parecido, salvo que tiene coco.

—Hermione, ¿te gusta los masajes?

La castaña no pudo más que asentir.

La llevaron al baño y la hicieron sentarse en una butaca. Allí estuvo lo que fueron diez minutos relajantes mientras las chicas le cepillaban y lavaban el pelo con todo tipo de cremas y champús. Se sentía en la gloria, incluso estuvo a punto de dormirse pero se contuvo. Escuchar como hablaban de ella y planeaban que hacerle, era algo divertido.

Después de terminar de lavar su cabello, envolvieron su cabeza en una toalla seca y la arrastraron de vuelta al cuarto. La sentaron en la cama y le quitaron la toalla. Las gotas de agua caían por encima de su ropa y sentía un poco de frio. Ginny llegó entonces con un secador de pelo y empezó a zamarrearle la cabeza.

Luego, la empujaron hasta una silla de metal frente a un espejo y un montón de maquillaje y peines.

—Bien, ahora que hacemos.

Luna y Ginny se miraron. La pelirroja se quedó pensando hasta que miró a Hermione a los ojos. Algo malicioso debió pensar porque la chica comenzó a sonreír y retorcerse las manos.

—Algo muy… muy sensual.

Y gritaron ¡manos a la obra!

No sé cuánto pelo habrán tirado de su delicada cabeza pero ya no llevaba la cuenta. Luna revolvía su cabellera y Ginny probaba los diferentes ángulos para que quedara, según ella "sensual"

—Un poco más suelto. Que quede como… como si el viento le hubiese rozado la cabeza.

Hermione y Luna miraron Ginny.

—¿Te estás poniendo a leer otra vez, Ginny?

—¡Hey! Yo leo —Se quejó Hermione.

Ginny no les hizo caso, siguió peinando y arreglando el pelo… hasta que le quedó como le gustaba.

El pelo suelto, castaño y medio ondulado en las puntas, hacían ver a Hermione como toda una mujer veinteañera, y eso que tenía solo diecisiete.

Después de alagar el peinado y que a la castaña le gustara. Luna y Ginny la sacaron de su estopor, arrastrándola hasta la cama. Luego Ginny comenzó revolver en su bolso que traía.

—Estoy segurísima que lo guardé… aquí… ¡Aquí está!

Sacó un vestido lo perfectamente doblado para no arrugarlo.

Era color crema con un escote en la parte delantera, era precioso. Hermione quedó deslumbrada pero sabía que ese vestido debían lucirlo o Ginny o Luna, porque a ella no le sentaría.

—No pienses que me pondré eso.

—Justamente… eso harás.

La empujaron al cuarto de baño con vestido y todo. Hermione estaba que hervía, ¡¿Se tenía que poner ese vestido… tan… escotado?! Decidió calmarse y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien.

Comenzó a desvestirse y a meterse dentro del vestido. Era algo apretado pero agradecía que ella fuese tan delgada como su madre.

Ya terminada su pelea por entrar en él, Hermione fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo y se miró, y entonces no reconoció a la mujer frente a ella.

La mujer en el espejo era hermosa, decidida y con un cuerpo perfecto. Las curvas bien definidas, una buena altura, un cabello muy bien arreglado. Aún no estaba maquillada pero sentía que se veía hermosa. Se sentía hermosa. Sonrió para ella misma, y luego quitó el pestillo del baño.

Ginny y Luna casi se caen encima de la otra cuando la vieron. Hermione irradiaba felicidad porque se sentía digna de ser mujer, o algo parecido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan segura de sí misma.

—Estás muy hermosa… guau, ese vestido está hecho para ti —Comentó Luna.

—No puedo creer que vayas a estar más preciosa que yo ¡Y eso que soy la cumpleañera!

Luna miró a Ginny como si fuese estúpida.

—Igual como que todavía no te arreglas.

—Cierra la boca.

Después de unos retoques en el vestido, pelo y uñas, las chicas maquillaron a la castaña solo un poco para que le asentara a la perfección el vestido. Le limaron las uñas y se las pintaron de color crema, como vestía. Después vinieron los zapatos, altos y puntiagudos. Fue la peor parte.

—No sé andar con tacones. Voy a tropezar y cortarme el tobillo.

—No pasa nada, es muy fácil. Además, nadie nunca se ha cortado el tobillo con un tropiezo, Hermione.

Pero la castaña creía que sí, ahora que veía los zapatos. Eran muy bonitos, pero solo de mirada.

Se los puso, con un dolor en el corazón, pero se los puso. Luego, empezó a caminar, tambaleándose y sujetándose de las paredes.

—Bien, creo que mientras Luna y yo nos cambiamos, puedes practicar.

Las chicas comenzaron a moverse con agilidad.

Hermione empezó a caminar por todo el departamento. La madre de Luna le dijo que se veía muy hermosa y ella le había agradecido con una sonrisa, pero quejándose de los zapatos. Así que ella le hizo clases a la castaña, diciéndole como caminar y como no caminar, como presenciar un posible tropiezo o como detenerse sin morir en el intento.

Dos horas más tarde, Ginny y Luna salían de la habitación con hermosos vestidos puestos. El de Ginny era verde y el de Luna amarillo.

—Oh, chicas, que preciosidades.

La señora Olivier las fue a dejar a La Madriguera. Hermione no sabía dónde quedaba, pero sí que era algo lejos.

Comenzó a impacientarse, no solo por la fiesta, sino porque vería a Ronald, y él la vería ta diferente a la Hermione de siempre. Sintió náuseas, ganas de bajar del auto y salir corriendo, pero por otro lado, unas ganas inmensas de ver a ese par de ojos azules.

* * *

La Madriguera era un caos. Ollas con comida por todas partes, platillos con ensaladas, canapés y alguna que otra cosa. Ron y Harry se arrepintieron justo de entrar en la cocina, porque Molly estaba hecha de los nervios.

—¡Ron! ¡Llama a Bill para que confirme!

—Si vendrá, acaba de llamar —Dijo Ron— Nuestro querido primo viene a presentarnos a su novia.

Su madre se giró para mirarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿La que trajo de no sé dónde?

Ron asintió.

—Olvidé preguntarle su nombre, pero… —Encogió los hombros— Ya veremos.

Se fueron de la cocina, dejando a una Molly quejándose por el pan que no se horneaba.

La fiesta sería tanto dentro como fuera de la casa. Dentro había un montón de ruido, música, comida y bebible. Ya habían llegado todos los familiares Weasley, incluyendo a Fred y George que habían estado todo el día en la madriguera y se habían ido solo a cambiarse a su casa. El hermano de estos, Bill, acababa de llegar de España hace unos meses y venía con su nueva novia, así que esta era una buena oportunidad para que la conociesen.

El señor Weasley entró con varias sillas por delante de él. Suspiró cuando logró arrojarlas al piso y miró a los chicos.

—No todos los años se cumplen diecisiete años.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa.

—Y eso que vienen los dieciocho.

El padre de Ron bufó por la boca.

Comenzaron a llegar más familias, y la noche caía rápidamente. Ron comenzaba a impacientarse, ¿dónde estaba Ginny? Tenía que estar antes de que los invitados llegasen. ¿Habrán tenido algún inconveniente? ¿Hermione se habría negado a venir? Deseaba que viniera.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía desear eso. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar por todas partes hasta situarse al lado del ponche. Harry lo siguió.

—¿Nervioso?

El pelirrojo miró al moreno para negar con la cabeza mientras se servía ponche.

—No tendría por qué.

—Viene Granger.

—Ya sé.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga?

—No creas que no me doy cuenta.

—¿De qué?

—De lo de Granger.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

La bocina de un auto los interrumpió, Ron agradeció el alma por eso, probablemente Harry tuviera el mismo olfato que su hermana. En todo caso, era obvio que él se había dado cuenta. Suspiró, y luego oyó gritar a su tía Muriel:

—¡La chica del cumpleaños!

Ginny entró con un vestido verde que le quedaba hermoso, detrás de ella Luna, que se hizo a un lado y entonces… y entonces entró Hermione.

No pudo apartar los ojos de ella, no solo porque deseaba verla, sino porque estaba preciosa. Diferente, sexy, hermosa, todo en un saco. Sonreía mientras miraba a todas partes, algo abochornada. Dios, como quiso correr y besar…

¿Qué?

No, eso no, claro que no. Estaba preciosa, sí, pero no podía pensar eso. Su pelo estaba hermoso, su rostro estaba hermoso, su cuerpo era hermoso. ¡Por merlín! ¡Esas curvas! Jamás se había puesto a mirar con detalles el cuerpo de Granger… sentía que la respiración se le iba, y se le cortó justo cuando la castaña cruzó sus ojos castaños con los celestes de él.

Ella estuvo seria, por un largo momento y luego esbozó una tierna sonrisa. Sus labios estaban rellenos con un labial crema clarito.

Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Viste lo hermosa que está…?

—¿Hermione? Sí, se ve radiante.

—Lo digo por Ginny, pero… tienes razón, está muy bonita Hermione. Jamás pensé que tuviera tantos atributos, siempre la encontré linda pero… jamás tan arreglada.

—¿Debería ir a saludarla?

—¿Ah?

—Ya sabes, saludar a Hermione.

Harry sostuvo la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Si te nace hacerlo, pues ve.

—No lo sé.

—Solo obedece a tu corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decirme Harry?

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tu muralla contra Granger está derrumbándose, Ron, acéptalo.

…

Minutos después, cuando Hermione, Luna y Ginny habían saludado a casi toda la gente, los pies del pelirrojo comenzaron a moverse sin permiso, con un único objetivo, saludar a Hermione Granger.

Estaba tan nervioso, tan ansioso de acercarse, que cuando Harry lo llamó, él no se había girado para mirarlo.

Fue cuando llegó donde ella, y ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—Oh, Neville llegó. Voy a saludarlo… ¡Hola, Ron!

Luna los dejó solos, no supo si a propósito o no, pero le daba igual. Hermione estaba delante de él, ruborizada y algo nerviosa. Quiso sonreír, le gustaba como se retorcía las manos.

—Hola

—Hola —Respondió la castaña. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

—Estás preciosa esta noche.

—Gracias.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor comenzó a juntarse en parejas para bailar. Lo tíos de los pelirrojos, sus padres, primos, invitados por doquier. No dejó escapar esta oportunidad.

—¿Te gustaría bailar… conmigo?

Ya, lo había dicho. La castaña lo miraba sorprendida.

—Claro… veamos que tanto hemos aprendido.

La sacó a bailar. Música lenta, romántica, donde todos se juntaban para susurrarse cosas. Hasta Harry bailaba con Ginny, ¿por qué él no?

Tomó la cintura de la castaña para acercarla a su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha buscó los dedos de la castaña y se entrelazaron por instinto, las hizo descansar en su pecho, mientras ambos no se quitaban la mirada en ningún momento.

Sus labios se crispaban, Ron no podía apartar los ojos de la boca de la castaña, era imposible, un pecado hacerlo.

Siguieron danzando, dando vueltas lentas y girando a Hermione mientras esta sonreía ampliamente.

Y entonces lo descubrió, el deseo que tenía justo en ese momento y no podía negarse.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de besarla, ahí mismo, delante de todos. No apartó los ojos de su boca y no fue consciente de su descaro porque solo se vio inclinando la cabeza para besarla, y ella no se apartaba.

Comenzaban a cerrar los ojos, intercambiar alientos, a punto de rozarse los labios… cuando la música se detuvo.

—¡Bill llegó con su novia!

Ron y Hermione se separaron ruborizados. La castaña temblaba y el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Miró a su compañera y estaba igual o peor que él.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué no controlarse? Intentó serenarse, pero a pesar de tranquilizarse, seguía con las ganas de besar la boca de Hermione Granger.

* * *

**_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_Denme su opinión :)_**


	8. Cambios de Hermione

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling, pero la trama es mía.**_

_**Holuuuu, ¿cómo están?**_

_**Nuevo capi :3**_

_**Nota de Magda: Holu**_

_**Aplaudanle, es un amor(?**_

_**No les quito más tiempo, a leer :)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Cambios de Hermione**

Bill Weasley, primo de Ron y Ginny, hermanos de Fred y George, entró con una sonrisa en los labios por la puerta principal, luciendo un traje acaramelado que hacía juego con su pelo rojizo, muy propio de los Weasley. Detrás de él, con un hermoso vestido celeste, entró una rubia alta y muy hermosa, cuyo rostro le era muy familiar a Ronald, que en cuanto la chica y su primo se acercaron, dio un respingo y miró a Hermione, que entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía el ceño al mirarla.

—¡Hermione! ¡Es Fleur!

La castaña no apartó el rostro y pronto su expresión de incredulidad fue desapareciendo para pasar al familiar reconocimiento.

—¡Es cierto!

Bill les presentó a Fleur a todos los invitados. Era una tradición familiar muy vieja; hacer un festín para presentar a la nueva novia o novio. Aunque hacía muchísimos años que no se presentaba un novio, porque Ginny era la única chica y la única mujer aparte de la pelirroja era Sarah, hermana de Arthur y que tenía más de cincuenta años, es decir, había presentado a su novio y actual esposo hacía más de treinta años atrás, aún seguía siendo algo relativamente especial, conocer a la futura esposa o la nueva integrante a la familia.

Molly había chasqueado la lengua, murmurando cosas como: _Demasiado rubia, ese vestido no me gusta, su rostro no tiene mucho maquillaje, habla raro._ Cosas así.

De pronto, cuando Bill saludó a Ron, Fleur se había percatado del pelirrojo pero no de Hermione, y posiblemente haya sido por el drástico cambio de look.

—¡¿Gon?! ¡Pego si eges Gon!

Bill miró con extrañeza a su novia, Molly se había unido a la conversación también.

—¿Ron? ¿Cómo es que la conoces?

—Es nuestra profesora de baile —Contestó Hermione detrás de Fleur y la rubia se dio media vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

Casi se cae del espasmo y aparte de eso, sonrió ampliamente antes de piropear como estaba vestida la castaña. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego otro a Ron, y eso hizo que Molly comenzaba a hervirse por dentro.

—Dejé el pavo en el horno, permiso.

Y se fue.

Cuando conoció a Hermione, en esa misma fiesta, Molly había sido muy gentil, amable y cariñosa al recibirla. Había dicho que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla y que los chicos hablaban mucho de ella, así que su visita era bastante esperada. Luego le dio un fuerte abrazo y la dejó terminar de saludar a los demás.

Después del momento interrumpido por Bill y su novia, Hermione había vuelto a colocarse nerviosa y Ron se había puesto un poco colorado. No se podía pasar desapercibido lo que había sucedido, menos cuando ambos estaban conscientes de ello. Ni siquiera se habían tomado ninguna copa de alcohol para justificarse y eso hizo que las manos le temblasen.

Ron iba a besarla. Iba a besarla y si no fuera por la interrupción ya estarían comiéndose la boca.

Exhaló con fuerza por la boca y se echó viento con la mano. Sentía, de repente, muchísimo calor. Miró a Ron de reojo, temerosa de que él la estuviera observando pero vio que el pelirrojo se movía inquieto y no sabía si era porque deseaba irse o porque no sabía si dirigirse a ella en concreto.

No preguntó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos debajo del pecho y suspiró.

Durante un breve momento, Hermione había estado dispuesta a irse, se sentía fuera de sí, incluso tenía la sensación de que el pelirrojo estaba enfadado con ella. Guardó todo el orgullo y la vergüenza que tenía y se giró para encararlo, más él no la miró, y ella simplemente dijo lo que tenía que decir:

—Si no vas a hablarme en toda la maldita noche, Ronald Weasley, pues bien, yo… yo ya me voy.

Ni siquiera supo por qué se lo dijo. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien y ese alguien era precisamente el pelirrojo. Se giró enfadada para irse y entonces Ron atrapó su muñeca con los dedos, cerrándolos para que ella no se moviera de su lugar. La castaña se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

—No… no te vayas.

Aflojó la resistencia de su muñeca. Ron abrió su mano y ella recuperó su brazo completo. Obedeció. Se quedó allí sin más, sin hablar, sin mirarse.

—Esto es absurdo.

—¿Absurdo por qué? ¿Por lo que pasó antes de que Bill llegara? —Hermione notó que Ron estaba un poco molesto.

—Por lo que "pasó" no, porque no pasó nada.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces lo que "no pasó"… ¿a eso te refieres de absurdo… o es porque viniste a la fiesta?

—Todo.

—Muy bien.

La castaña lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Muy bien? ¿Eso es todo?

—¡Muy bien!

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a enfadarte ahora?

—¡No estoy enfadada!

—¡Muy bien!

—¡Deja de decir muy bien!

—¡Y tú deja de enfadarte!

—¡Que no estoy enfadada!

—¡Pues no se te nota!

—¡No voy a andar de risas por doquier solo para que veas que no estoy enfadada, Ronald!

—¡Y yo no tengo por qué tener clases de lo que tengo o no tengo que decir!

—¡Pues puedes decir todo lo que quieras a mí no me importa!

—¡Entonces deja de fastidiarme y gritarme!

—¡Eres tú el que me fastidia y eres tú el que está gritando!

Exhalaron aire. Sus rostros enrojecían con cada grito. La música de la fiesta se había reducido al mínimo y todos los invitados miraban la escena del pelirrojo y la castaña. Ginny, que estaba con Harry y Luna conversando, no podía estar más… divertida. Sonreía con cada palabra que salía de sus bocas, como si aquel fuese su regalo de cumpleaños, como si ellos fueran los payasos para entretener a los invitados.

—¿Sabes qué más? ¡Puedes irte si tanto quieres! Yo no voy a ir dejarte.

—¡Nadie te pidió que me fueras a dejar! ¡Hay muchos que quisieran ir a dejarme!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo quién? ¿Krum? Te he visto muy unida a él.

La castaña lo miró con sorpresa e incredulidad.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero sí solo hemos intercambiado saludos y…! ¡¿Qué diablos te importa de todos modos?!

—¡Por supuesto que nada! ¡¿No puedo opinar simplemente?!

—¡No, no puedes!

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos, ya, se calman! ¡Ron, apártate!

Era Molly, se había interpuesto entre los dos porque con cada palabra que se gritaban, ellos se habían acercado más, y no quería que esto terminara en algo peor.

Se apartaron, se miraron con ganas de matarse el uno al otro pero se tranquilizaron y Hermione cogió una copa de ponche. Nunca en su vida había bebido alcohol, pero en cuanto las gotas calientes sacudieron su boca, ella se tragó todo el contenido, mareándose y sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Era una mezcla de dulce y amargo, algo que le llenó el estómago y se tomó otro.

Estaba harta. Harta de Ronald Weasley. Harta de ser reina. Harta de tener que bailar con él en unos pocos días. Harta de que faltaban otras actividades en pareja. Harta de la escuela. Harta de ser Hermione Granger y no cualquier adolescente normal. Harta de su padre. Harta de su hermano mayor que apenas y se comunicaba con ellos. No podía decir que harta con su madre, pero sí cansada, muy cansada.

En un arrebato descontrolado, la castaña se gira sobre sus talones muy enfadada y choca contra Ginny, que rebota y su pierna se estrella contra la mesa.

La pelirroja empieza a chillar y a dar brinquitos de dolor mientras Hermione procesa todo el acontecimiento.

—¡Oh, Ginny, lo siento mucho!

—Que solo venía a hacerte compañía, no soy tu rival… ¡ay!

—Lo siento mucho, Ginny, yo no quería… no te vi —La castaña balbuceaba rápidamente.

—No importa, de todas formas era hora de que me cambiaran la pierna ¿no crees?

Luna y Neville llegaron a toda prisa.

—¡Ginny! ¿Estás bien?

—Con una pierna menos, pero bien —Responde la pelirroja, con un deje de burla en la voz y un amago de sonrisa en los labios— ¿Dónde dejaron a Harry?

—Ha ido a enfriar a Ron.

Hermione y Ginny lo miran sin entender.

—Oh, ya saben, estaba muy molesto y quemaba el ambiente.

La única que suelta una carcajada es Luna.

* * *

Fuera, el viento hace de las suyas y mueve los vestidos de las chicas, le quita el sombrero a tía Muriel y desarma el hermoso adorno de la mesa de centro. Aunque hace un frío de horrores, eso no quita el envenenamiento y el calor que ejerce el cuerpo de Ronald, que camina de un lado para otro con la mandíbula apretada y los puños retorciéndole los dedos. Harry intenta calmarlo, pero eso no surge efecto alguno.

—Trato ¡Trato! ¡Por dios que trato con ella, Harry! ¡Pero es tan insoportable! ¡Tan vil! Es que la hubieras visto…

Harry no entendía la rabia de su amigo, pero creía que si seguía allí podría saberla pronto.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que hizo?

Ronald se movía para todas partes.

—Lo hizo para probarme… porque sabe que la odio y ella me odia. ¡Claro! Como soy el único que podría llegar a…

—¡Ron! ¡Me estás desesperando!

Pero su amigo no prestaba atención.

—¡Estuvimos a punto de besarnos y aun así me dice que todo es absurdo! ¡Absurdo, Harry!

Ya está. Lo había dicho y Harry entendió todo el enredo, todo el veneno, el odio… era…

—¿Estuviste… a punto…? ¡¿Estuviste a punto de besar a Hermione Granger?! —El pelirrojo hizo callar a su amigo pero el moreno estaba demasiado impresionado— ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Tú! ¡Con Hermione! —Comenzó a reírse a carcajada abierta ante la atenta mirada de fastidio que le daba su amigo.

—No es gracioso.

—De acuerdo, lo siento —Seguía riéndose otro poco— Entonces, ¿qué pasó? ¿Ella no quiso besarte? Por algún motivo estás tan enfadado, Ron.

—No es el punto… si Bill no hubiese interrumpido, entonces sí nos hubiésemos besado, pero… cuando se lo pregunté, ella hizo como si nada hubiera pasado, y llamó a todo "Absurdo" ¿te das cuentas?

Harry miró a Ron como si descubriera algo y no quisiera escupirlo de inmediato.

—Estás picado.

—¿Qué?

—Estás picado… porque Hermione no pareció importarle lo que ha surgido entre ustedes y a ti sí te importa.

—Claro que no me importa y no ha surgido nada.

—Basta ya, está más que claro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que sientes por Hermione, por ejemplo.

El pelirrojo miró a Harry.

—Yo no siento nada por ella.

Pero estaba equivocado y su mente se lo decía, pero si se confesaba con Harry, sentía que todo se iba a echar a perder.

Estuvo el resto de la noche mirando a la castaña de reojo, molesto con ella todavía, sintiendo ganas de ir y acercarla a él, que fuese el momento de ensayo y poder tocarla. ¡Diablos! ¿Cuándo todo había cambiado drásticamente?

Durante un momento sopesó la idea de hacer las paces, pero entonces la vio muy animada conversando con Fred y George, y sabía que no le convenía hablar delante de ellos dos. Luego no la vio y después supo que se había marchado a casa.

Se sintió desanimado cuando ella se fue, así que no tenía nada que hacer en la fiesta. Tomándose la última copa de ponche, subió a su habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y se derrumbó encima de su cama, cansado.

…

El lunes por la mañana, vio entrar a Hermione con los ojos extraños. La miró pero ella escondió el rostro. Después de un par de minutos, se percató de la extrañeza, sus ojos estaban hinchados y colorados y ella había intentado esconderlos con maquillaje.

No le habló en toda la mañana y ella ni siquiera había abierto la boca para hablarle a nadie. Sus amigas le rodeaban, pero ella no parecía percatarse.

Después de clases, en el ensayo, ella estaba igual que el resto del día. Salvo que tenía que mirar a Ronald y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Fleur no había intentado nada con ellos porque sabía lo que había pasado en la fiesta, así que no los atosigó.

Los siguientes días fueron iguales… o peores.

Ella cada vez lo miraba con más odio. Llegaba cada vez con los ojos más colorados. No prestaba atención en clase, no hablaba, no opinaba, ni siquiera cuando en literatura pidieron voluntarios, ella no levantó la mano, y lo hizo Ron.

Por la tarde, Hermione estaba dispuesta a estar igual que los otros días, pero Ronald no.

Mientras ella se colocaba las zapatillas deportivas, Ron se acercó con sigilo.

—¿Vas a estar molesta conmigo para siempre?

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos, después bajó la cara y siguió con su tarea.

—No estoy molesta.

Ron soltó una risa sarcástica.

—No, claro que no, has estado sonriéndome todo el tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó con amargura mientras se enderezaba.

—No sé, por lo menos grítame. Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor a que me hagas la ley del hielo.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos debajo del pecho.

—¿Así que prefieres que te esté gritando? Yo no desearía eso, sí fuera tú.

—Prefiero eso a que no me prestes atención, ¿sabes?

Lo había dicho en voz alta. Merlín. Hermione lo miró como si ella se hubiese soñado lo que dijo, y entonces la vio incómoda, descruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

—No digas tonterías, tú me odias.

Se giró para darle la espalda, más para evitar su mirada y cerró la cremallera de su bolso.

—Tal vez no te odie.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, como siempre, interrumpiéndolos, Fleur avanzó rápidamente y comenzó a aplaudir para animar el ambiente.

—¡Vamos, vamos, que es el último ensayo! Tienen que ensayar perfectamente para mañana.

Mañana. Estaba nervioso. Sudaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

Hermione se enderezó y dejó su bolso en el suelo, después posó sus ojos en el pelirrojo, para luego apartarlos rápidamente y seguir los pasos de Fleur, con la cabeza dándole vueltas por todo, al igual que a Ron.

Ensayaron muy bien. Ambos se miraban como si estuvieran reconociéndose. Las respiraciones eran tensas y solían temblarles las manos. Hermione poco y nada hablaba y eso le pareció un tormento al pelirrojo, que echaba de menos sus quejidos, rabietas y sobre todo, el odio que le tenía, para gritarle, para mirarlo, para reclamarle. Quería que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes y si tenía que escarbar entre cielo, mar y tierra, lo haría, por ella, porque ya no podía negarse lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que su corazón le estaba gritando.

Después del ensayo, por más que se apresuró en cambiarse, no llegó a tiempo para recoger a Hermione.

Se fue a casa muy molesto, como la vez pasada y aunque Ginny intentó contarle su día, él no prestó atención y la pelirroja terminó enojándose con él.

Al día siguiente, Hermione llegó tan rara como los otros días. No habló, no miró a nadie y no participó en la clase. Sus amigas se acercaban a ella pero Hermione les decía algo y las demás se iban. Estaba sola por los recreos y a pesar de intentar acercársele, Harry no se lo permitió.

—Va a ser peor.

—Necesito preguntarle qué le pasa —Al ver ninguna respuesta por parte de Harry, Ronald suspiró— Esto me desespera.

—Dale tiempo, debe ser cosas de mujeres.

—Ojalá y se le pase pronto.

A la hora del almuerzo, Harry y Ron terminaron de comer rápidamente y se fueron a su salón. Casi todos los chicos estaban allí, incluidas las amigas de Hermione, pero ella no estaba.

Sin pensárselo mucho, se acercó a ellas vacilante. Las chicas conversaban entre sí.

—Hola, eh… yo… ¿Saben dónde está Hermione?

Todas se le quedaron mirando y fue Katie quien respondió.

—No tenemos idea, no están sus cosas, pero ni siquiera avisó.

—Estamos muy preocupadas por ella —Comentó Hannah, ganándose un codazo de Victoria.

—Por su comportamiento, quieren decir —Dijo Ron, viendo como todas asentían.

La campana sonó fuertísimo y la profesora McGonagall llegó rápidamente.

—¡Las parejas, rápido, a cambiarse!

Diablos. Si Hermione se había ido, ¿cómo iba a bailar? ¡Ella sabía que bailaban hoy!

Todos se fueron rápido. Media hora más tarde, todos estaban cambiados y listos. Ron se acercó a Harry con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Harry, Hermione no ha llegado.

—¿Qué? —Exclamó el moreno, haciendo que Ginny, Luna y Neville se sobresaltaran— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Hay que llamarla, hacer algo! ¡Nos van a cancelar el aniversario!

—¡Harry, no digas tonterías! —Se quejó Ginny— Si Hermione no está es porque algo debió haberle pasado.

El cuerpo comenzó a temblarle al pelirrojo, no solo por las consecuencias que tendrían luego, sino por lo que le pasaba a Hermione.

¿Dónde estaba?

Recorrieron todo el colegio, Ron seguía con el uniforme puesto. Se toparon con Fleur en el camino.

—¡Gon! ¡Debes ig a cambiagte ahoga!

—Debería pero no encontramos a Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Luego te explico —Y salieron corriendo.

Corrieron por todo el lugar, intentando pillar al director o a la profesora McGonagall pero se dieron cuenta de que era imposible, porque todos estaban en el gimnasio. Giraron sobre sus talones y vieron a Katie correr a toda velocidad a su encuentro, parecía súper nerviosa.

—¡Ron, necesito hablar contigo!

—¡No hay tiempo, Katie! ¡Hermione no llega y nos van a cancelar el aniversario!

Aunque ese no era su mayor preocupación, no podía decírselo a los demás.

—Ron, solo escucha…

Pero el pelirrojo comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Tienes algún nú…?

—¡Ron, la madre de Hermione acaba de morir!

* * *

**¿Que tal? Pobre Hermione :c (Debo reconocer me me costó mucho escribir la última parte, porque, bueno, no es algo fácil lo que está pasando nuestra Herm u.u)**

**Denme su opinión :***


	9. En las malas, en las buenas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es completamente mía.**_

_**Holulu. Son las 4:45 a.m y yo sin poder dormir, así que terminé el capi.**_

_**En este capítulo, Magda no me ha ayudado, así que espero les guste.**_

_**Un capítulo un poco tristón.**_

_**Buaaano, no los entretengo más, yo ya me voy a dormir (intentar dormir xD)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9. En las malas primero, en las buenas después**

—Hermione, tu madre está muy mal.

La castaña no dudo ni tres segundos en agarrar sus cosas y salir a toda prisa del colegio. Le explicó al portero la situación y él la dejó salir, no sin antes prometer que no comentaría esto con nadie, porque dejar salir a un alumno sin permiso de algún tutor, era como perder el trabajo.

Tomó el primer autobús que pasaba y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que avanzara todo lo deprisa que pudiera.

Su madre estaba mal.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar a estas alturas. Al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Ginny, tuvieron que llevar a su madre a urgencias porque estaba teniendo una crisis y no había forma de calmarla. Gritaba y pataleaba. Se rasguñaba los brazos y se arrancaba el poco pelo que le quedaba. Comenzó a caérsele unos días antes, pero la señora Granger no se había percatado mucho de ello y Hermione no había querido preocuparla. Pero ese día se había dado cuenta y se había desesperado.

Se encontraba internada desde ese momento. La cubrían miles de tubos por todas partes, ella apenas y abría los ojos para mirar a las visitas que tenía. Se alimentaba por suero y repetía el nombre de Hermione cada cinco minutos.

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, y suspiró.

No había querido mencionarle nada a nadie. Ni a sus amigas, ni a los profesores, ni a Lucas. Se sentía tan desanimada, tan triste. Había llorado tanto los últimos días que creía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. En aquellas situaciones le era imposible no pensar en Ron. En su mirada azul, en su boca, en su voz, en su pelo rojizo. Se había alejado de él porque no quería inmiscuirlo y tampoco parecer una carga. Lo miraba como si estuviese enojada pero en realidad no lo estaba. La última vez que habían conversado él le había dicho que quizá no la odiaba, y ella se había sentido tan plena, feliz y nerviosa, que no quiso acercarse a él, así que se fue.

Ronald Weasley no la odiaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Cuando el autobús se acercó a la esquina del hospital, Hermione se bajó rápidamente, caminó con prisa hasta la entrada y se metió corriendo dentro de un ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Necesitaba con urgencia llegar al piso cuatro.

Los minutos parecían horas, mientras más regañaba en su mente, más se demoraba.

Segundo piso. Tercer piso… cuarto piso.

Salió disparada de allí, dejando a la gente salir con toda la calma que podían sus pies.

Cuando empujó la puerta número quinientos veinticuatro, hubo algo en su corazón que le provocó escalofríos, como si temiese entrar y ver la realidad. Estaba atenta a cualquier suceso, a cualquier consecuencia, pero era muy fácil decirlo que llevarlo a la práctica. Al entrar, vio a su padre, a la hermana de su madre y una prima alrededor. Sus rostros cansados demostraban lo mal que posiblemente estaba su mamá.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, y lo que vio, la dejó sin habla.

Su madre estaba en las últimas. Pálida, huesuda y sin cabello. Era como si le hubiesen quitado todos los dientes porque tenía un agujero alrededor de la boca. Los ojos estaban hundidos y en su rostro se dibujaban diferentes manchas cafés. No les había visto aquellos ayer antes de despedirse.

Quiso echarse a llorar allí mismo porque no podía soportar ver a su madre así. Intentó esconder sus sentimientos, debido a que de pronto abrió los ojos, y se fijó en Hermione.

—Por… f-fin… ll-llegas —Susurro apenas audible.

Ella le tomó con delicadeza la mano. No pudo evitar que una lágrima se asomara y comenzara a caer por su mejilla.

—Como siempre.

La señora Granger cerró los ojos como si se estuviera aguantando el dolor y luego los volvió a abrir.

—G-Gracias… y-yo… t-te quiero.

La miró a los ojos, queriendo expresar así lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que agradecía que no la hubiese abandonado a su suerte, como lo hizo su esposo, como lo hizo su hijo. No lo culpaba a este último, porque sabía cómo era y que sus estudios estaban primero.

De pronto, como un suspiro, Hermione vio cómo su madre intentaba formar una sonrisa y cerraba los ojos, pensando en algún sueño pasajero porque hacía varios días que no dormía mucho. Pero entonces, escuchó un pitido. Uno proveniente de la maquinita en la que su mamá estaba sometida. No entendió absolutamente nada hasta que escuchó a su prima abrazar a su tía, a llorar. Su padre se había alejado, como si intentara armarse de valor.

Y ella logró entender qué pasaba.

—¿Mamá? —La tocó y al no recibir respuesta, la zamarreó todo lo que pudo— ¡Mamá! ¡No!

Alguien jalaba de ella, la tironeaba y la abrazaba mientras exhala todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo el dolor…

Pero comenzó a marearse, escuchó como la llamaban por su nombre una y otra vez, y luego desapareció en una pared fría y blanca.

* * *

Cuando Katie señaló la casa de Hermione, Ron no dudo en que así era, aunque no le hubiesen dicho. Estaba atestado de autos alrededor y un montón de gente caminaba para todas partes.

Se acercaron y empezaron a apartar a todo aquel que no les cedía el paso. Entraron por una puerta blanca que parecía ser la principal, y Katie se detuvo de golpe cuando chocó contra una señora.

—¡Señora Marlowe!

—¡Katie! —Se abrazaron tan fuerte que cualquiera podría decir que se conocían mucho. La señora era alta, delgada y de cabello oscuro. Tenía el rostro demacrado y Ron tenía la leve sospecha de que era un familiar muy cercano. No sobrepasaba los cuarenta años.

Al separarse, la señora se enjugó las lágrimas que había derramado con el abrazo. Katie se giró hacia los chicos.

—Estos son amigos de Hermione. Chicos, ella es la señora Marlowe, tía de Hermione… hermana de su mamá.

Ron fue el primero en saludar. La señora se veía súper vulnerable cuando alguien se acercaba. Después de terminar de saludar a Harry, dijo:

—Ella los necesita. No ha querido salir de su cuarto.

Después de que se fue, Katie miró a Ron como si estuviera hablándole con los ojos, como este no captó nada, suspiró y empezó a decirle en voz baja.

—Su cuarto queda en el segundo piso, a la izquierda, la primera habitación. Te lo digo porque si hay alguien que Hermione necesita en este momento, ese eres tú.

Las palabras de Katie lo sorprendieron mucho. Entonces comenzó a repetirse así mismo lo que la chica quería decirle: _Hermione me necesita. Mi Hermione me necesita._

Echó a andar por el lugar hasta toparse con las escaleras. Miró a los chicos y estos levantaron los pulgares para infundirles ánimo. Subió escalón por escalón, muy sigilosamente para que nadie lo viera. Al terminar de subir, tomó todo el aire de sus pulmones y exhalo, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

Dobló hacia la izquierda, como le había dicho Katie, y vio la puerta entreabierta de la única habitación. La habitación de Hermione.

No tuvo que asegurarse si se encontraba allí, porque sí lo estaba. Justo cuando él empujó un poco la puerta para entrar, ella se cruzó de piernas arriba de la cama y observaba con atención un cuadro de fotografía. Se adentró un poco más, para no asustarla y tampoco interrumpirla.

Intentó frenarse. Frenarse porque quería correr y abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que pronto toda esta pesadilla acabaría, y que él iba a estar con ella si quería, cuando más lo necesitara. Quería decirle que ya no pretendía ser el idiota de siempre, que lo disculpara por nunca darse cuenta de los problemas que la castaña tenía en casa. Que… dios, quería decirle muchas cosas.

Decidió que era hora de hablarle, así que con el puño de su mano izquierda tocó la suave madera de la puerta. Tres golpecitos y Hermione alzó el rostro.

La reacción fue casi instintiva. Era como si pensara que jamás se imaginó encontrarse con Ronald idiota Weasley en la puerta de su habitación. Apartó la fotografía de sus manos y se puso en pie.

Ron notó sus párpados caídos, sus ojos hinchados, las mejillas coloradas. Tenía el pelo enmarañado pero seguía pareciéndole hermosa. No sonrió al verlo… en realidad, nunca sonreía cuando lo veía, más porque era muy molesto que por otra cosa. Y él no supo más que hacer.

Cuando Hermione soltó un sollozo, fue todo lo que necesito para disminuir las distancias y abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo. Llegó incluso a levantarla del piso, mientras que ella enredaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, llorando a lágrima abierta, desahogándose con ese pelirrojo que por tanto tiempo le había fastidiado.

Era un abrazo de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Ron acarició el pelo y la espalda de Hermione con mucha delicadeza, haciendo sonidos con su boca para calmarla. Ella sollozaba en su hombro, sin poder evitarlo.

—Todo va a estar bien, preciosa —Susurró.

—Promételo… —Rogó, casi sin poder articular palabra alguna.

Ron rompió el abrazo y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, con sus pulgares limpió el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y mientras le corría un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, dijo:

—Te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la frente. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y soltó hipidos para intentar calmarse.

…

Estuvieron en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Ron se encontraba recostado en la cama de la castaña mientras ella tenía su cabeza acomodada en el pecho del pelirrojo, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y no podía sentirse más en casa que de esa forma. El pelirrojo acariciaba una y otra vez su pelo, pero no le hablaba, quería que ella se sintiera tranquila, cómoda.

Pero necesitaba saber, necesitaba hablar con ella. Así que acarició el lóbulo de su oreja, como para hacerla reaccionar.

—¿Hermione?

—¿Uhm? —Se había estremecido cuando sintió la caricia en su oreja.

—¿Qué le pasó? A tu madre, quiero decir.

Ella soltó un sonoro suspiro, como si recordar le hiciese tan mal… el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de decirle que no dijera nada si quería, cuando ella empezó a contarle.

—Mi madre enfermó hacer algunos años… gravemente. Nadie sabía que tenía, porque… el médico nunca supo decirnos nada en concreto —Se detuvo porque le costaba hablarlo, pensarlo era una cosa, pero decírselo a otra persona era diferente— Hace unos meses atrás, ella cayó en coma. El médico no nos dio ningún resultado, así que mi padre buscó otros médicos.

La escuchó atentamente, acariciando su cuello, su pelo…

—Me vine a vivir con ellos porque no podían pagarme el colegio… mi madre necesitaba un médico especialista y eso era muy caro.

Quiso reprimir la rabia que sentía por todo lo que le había gritado a Hermione cuando llegó, sin darse cuenta el motivo por el que se encontraba allí.

—Encontramos a uno cerca de aquí, a un médico, quiero decir. Mi madre a esas alturas estaba muy, muy mal. Vomitaba, tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza, se desmayaba con frecuencia, olvidaba su nombre, olvidaba quién era yo… y hace poco el médico nos dio los resultados de los análisis que le habían hecho. Yo jamás tuve esperanzas, por más que… que intenté infundirle ánimo a mi mamá, no pude. Y cuando estuve ese día, en esa consulta y el médico nos miró con… con una expresión extraña… supe que no había esperanza.

—¿Qué tenía? —Sentía que el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensaba, o a veces sentía frio debajo de su ropa, y sabía que eran las lágrimas de ella.

—Leucemia.

Ron cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Le afectaba todo esto tanto como a Hermione, pero no podía comparar los sentimientos.

—Lo siento muchísimo. Y discúlpame por todo, Hermione. Sé que no es el momento pero… si yo me hubiese puesto en tu lugar… maldita sea, si hubiera sabido lo que estabas pasando.

—Da igual, Ron. No me conocías, no te culpes.

—Por eso mismo. No te conocía, ¿por qué debía juzgarte?

—Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí.

Ella se levantó de donde estaba y lo miró a los ojos. Azul con marrón junto.

—Lo hubiera hecho sin vacilar.

—Quién lo diría —Soltó una risita sin muchos ánimos.

Ron no podía apartar los ojos de su boca, pero no era el momento indicado para algo tan importante. Así que en vez de llevar su boca a los de ella, besó tiernamente a la castaña en la mejilla izquierda.

Se sonrojó notoriamente.

—¿Quieres bajar? —Hermione frunció el ceño— Vas a estar conmigo. Confía en mí. Además, Katie, Ginny y Harry están abajo.

—¿En serio? —Parecía muy sorprendida. ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta lo importante que era para los demás? Y… ¿por qué fue tan idiota como para no darse cuenta antes?—. ¿Cómo es que salieron del colegio sin…? —Se quedó mirando a la nada, y de pronto alzó la vista, como si recordara algo demasiado importante— ¡Ron!

—¿Qué? —Se enderezó para mirarla mejor.

—¡El baile, el aniversario! Oh, dios, lo siento tanto… yo… van a…

La hizo callar con otro beso en la mejilla. Acto que a la castaña comenzaba a gustarle.

—No te preocupes por eso, está todo solucionado. Neville y Luna le avisaron a la profesora McGonagall. Y no nos meteremos en problemas, esto es más que una justificación, nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó.

—Lo olvidé por completo, lo siento, de verdad.

—No lo sientas. Lo estabas pasando muy mal, no es tu culpa… entonces, ¿bajamos?

La castaña se lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

—Bajamos.

Desde que había llegado y la había visto viendo una fotografía, cuadro que salía ella y sus padres, la encontraba más animada, y comenzaba a creerle a Katie de que ella lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra persona. Sonrió por ese pensamiento, mientras bajaba con Hermione las escaleras tomados de la mano, específicamente, entrelazando sus dedos.

Había más gente que cuando llegó. La casa estaba repleta de gente vestida de negro. Aún no llegaban con el cuerpo de la madre de Hermione porque tenían que esperar unas cuantas horas.

Al bajar, Ginny se percató de ello y se acercó deprisa a los dos, haciendo que Ron se apartara y su hermana abrazara a la castaña. Se fundieron en un apretado abrazo, la pelirroja le decía algo al oído y Hermione asentía, triste. Después Katie la abrazó, intentando no echarse a llorar, y por último Harry, que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo que lo sentía muchísimo.

Katie les señaló a todos quien era el padre de Hermione, eso sí, cuando la castaña no estaba cerca, y Ron pudo percatarse de que ella no lo miraba, que cuando él se acercaba a hablarle, la castaña poco y nada respondía, no lo miraba a los ojos, como si estuviera enojada. De repente quería saber mucho más a fondo de su familia, quería saber mucho más de Hermione.

—¿Hermione? —La llamó Katie, todos se sentaron en un largo sillón café y la castaña dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo— ¿Le avisaron a tu hermano?

Ella asintió, suspirando.

—Mi tía Marie tuvo que hacerlo, yo no… estaba en condiciones. Llega esta noche.

Así que un hermano. Wow, habían tantas cosas que saber de Hermione.

Sentados en el sillón, Hermione acercó su mano a la del pelirrojo, como si estuviera acariciándola. Él, por su parte, no tuvo que pensarlo más cuando volvió a entrelazar sus dedos.

Harry y Ginny se percataron del momento y solo se miraron cómplices.

La tía de Hermione, la señora Marlowe, se acercó a los chicos con el rostro pálido y cansado.

—Hermione, cariño… la han traído.

La castaña se tensó, las manos, el cuerpo, el rostro. Miró a Ron como pidiéndole auxilio.

Las palabras de la señora Marlowe habían caído mucho después en el pelirrojo, y entendió a qué se refería: _Habían traído el cuerpo de la señora Granger._

Miró a Hermione a los ojos, cuyos marrones se llenaban de lágrimas.

—No… puedo.

—Sí, si puedes —Aferró sus dedos unidos.

—Dime que vas a estar conmigo, dime que no te vas a ir —Le pidió en un susurro, mientras que gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

El pelirrojo acarició su rostro con el pulgar, aprovechando para secarle la cara de las lágrimas derramadas. Le sonrió para infundirle apoyo.

—No voy a irme… nunca.

Y supo de pronto, mientras observaba su rostro triste, con el corazón hecho pedazos, que él y Hermione habían comenzado todo al revés…

…primero en los momentos malos, luego en los momentos buenos.

* * *

**_No estoy pasando por un momento muy fácil, así que les pido paciencia para el siguiente capi, no sé si lo escribiré al tiro o no, eso depende de mi estado de ánimo, pero me disculpo si así es._**

**_Denme su opinión por el capi :*_**

**_Besos a todos._**


	10. Despedida

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es completamente mía._**

**_Holaaa, aquí de nuevo :)_**

**_Tampoco fue que me haya ido durante meses jaja necesitaba aclarar mi situación. Bueno, quería comenzar por agradecerles por el apoyo que me brindaron en los reviews del capítulo 9. En serio, muchísimas gracias, en especial a una en particular (que lamentablemente no sé su nombre porque sale como anónimo) escribió el review más largo, y juro que se me cayeron las lágrimas. El que me haya escrito, por favor, que me haga saber su nombre. No sabes como me animaste con ese mensaje, lloré a mares porque es exactamente lo que hice, traspasar todo lo que siento al fic. Gracias a Dios mis problemas se están solucionando, para contarles un poquito fui traicionada por unas personas hace poco, y a las que hayan pasado por eso, deben saber que se siente de lo más horrible. Ahora me siento mucho mejor porque tengo el apoyo de mi familia, y de Magda, aunque ella está en casa porque empezaron las clases muajaja (para ella, yo no iré hasta el próximo año :3) y nada agradecer a:_**

**_scarletvallejo por su review, y ya me siento mejor así que lee xD jaja_**

**_A la chica que le dedico este capítulo, que no sé su nombre (por eso digo que la que me escribió el review largo me lo haga saber) y agradecerle nuevamente porque me dio un empujoncito para animarme a decirle todo lo que me pasa a mi familia._**

**_También a Ana, por su comentario y a todos los que siguen la historia._**

**_Bueno, no los interrumpo más, a leer :)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Despdida**

Cuando la funeraria trajo el cajón, y los encargados de la morgue trajeron a la madre de Hermione, ella había estado lo suficientemente apartada para no toparse con ninguno de los dos. Estaba escondida, sollozando e intentando controlarse. Ron podía percibirlo a través de la fuerte presión que ella ejercía en su mano, que mantenían unidos.

El padre de Hermione, que el pelirrojo había captado con mucha atención y grabándose el rostro para luego no olvidarlo, se acercó a la gente de la funeraria y comenzó a hablarles. En ese momento la presión que Hermione hacía con la mano de Ron fue mucho más fuerte, y entonces la vio avanzar, soltándose, pero Ronald no lo permitió.

Ella se giró para mirarlo, confundida porque el pelirrojo estaba sosteniendo su brazo.

—Dije que no iba a apartarme de ti… oh, quizá no textualmente, pero es lo que quiero que sepas.

Hermione sonrió levemente antes de volver a tomarlo de la mano y caminaran juntos donde se encontraba el señor Granger.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la castaña interrumpiendo a los tres hombres hablar. El señor Granger miró a su hija algo incómodo.

—Les he dicho a los jóvenes que instalen el cajón en un rincón de la habitación.

Los hombres volvieron a retomar la conversación.

—Quiero que esté en medio.

Su padre se quedó callado y miró a su hija.

—Hermione, es mucho mejor allí, hay mucha gente fuera.

—No me importa, quiero que esté en medio.

—Mira, hija…

—La que cuidó a mamá y estuvo hasta el último segundo con ella fui yo, así que tengo todo el derecho de exigir que la instalen en medio de la habitación. Y si no quieres, pues siempre puedes irte, papá.

Hubo un silencio mortal. Era de esos momentos incómodos en que quieres salir corriendo, solo que esta vez Ron iba a cumplir lo prometido… no dejarla sola. Había un odio, una impotencia muy grande que Hermione sentía hacia su padre, algo que él jamás podría pensar en sentir con el suyo, y se le hacía difícil imaginarlo. Deseaba ayudarla, buscar alguna solución.

Después de que el señor Granger se removiera inquieto y sintiera un poco de recelo hacia su hija por dejarlo en vergüenza delante de tres desconocidos, asintió con la cabeza y desapareció del lugar.

Media hora más tarde, el cajón con la madre de Hermione se encontraba en medio de la habitación. La gente comenzó a adornar la urna con flores múltiples. Dejaron un pequeño espacio para que pudieran acercarse y admirarla, observarla por última vez…

Luego del altercado e incómodo suceso, Hermione había estado muy callada, más de lo que al pelirrojo pudiera gustarle. Se había sumido en un silencio horrible, y él no sabía cómo tratarlo porque jamás se había encontrado en esta situación. Sus antiguas novias eran de pasadas, y Hermione, ella ni siquiera era su novia y sentía que debía estar allí.

—¿Hermione? —No soportó el silencio y solo tuvo el impulso de hablarle.

Ella levantó el rostro cansado y triste.

—Dime.

¿Cómo preguntarle? Sentía que si le preguntaba por su padre ella podría pensar que era entrometido.

—Yo no sé qué… pasa entre tu padre y tú, pero…

—No, Ron… no quiero hablar de él.

—¿No crees que deberías acercarte a él? En vez de alejarte, digo.

La castaña exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones antes de contestar.

—Me acercaría si no se hubiese comportado como se comportó.

De acuerdo, lo había dejado picado. ¿Cómo era eso de comportarse…? Sacudió la cabeza y solo pudo rodearla con su brazo, luego conversaría más a fondo con ella.

Se estaba haciendo bien tarde cuando la profesora McGonagall y el director Albus Dumbledore llegaron a la casa de la castaña. Le dieron las condolencias y aseguraron a Hermione que no se preocupara por los estudios y tampoco por un simple aniversario. Ella se disculpó mil veces por no haber podido avisar antes, pero la profesora McGonagall le dijo que no necesitaba disculparse.

Sí que era terca esa Granger.

Estuvo prácticamente todo el día acompañándola. No le quitaba el ojo de encima. Se preocupaba de que comiera bien, y durmiera un poco. A pesar de las protestas de la chica con no querer dormir, Ron la llevó a su habitación y la obligó a recostarse encima y él le cubrió el cuerpo con las mantas. Allí se quedó observándola dormir, tan delicada y dulce, pero con una enorme tristeza en su expresión.

Se cabeceó unos tantos en el respaldo sobre la cama de la castaña, a punto de dormirse completamente, pero ella solía removerse inquieta, a veces soltaba sollozos y el pelirrojo la cubría con su cuerpo, le susurraba canciones y ella volvía a dormirse.

Era en ese preciso momento, cuando Hermione estaba profundamente dormida, que comenzaba a pensar en todos los acontecimientos. Hermione, su cabeza no podía pensar en otra que en ella. A veces se preguntaba por qué la vida, de tantas mujeres, la había elegido a ella, a la castaña, a la arpía Granger, frívola, rival y entrometida Granger que había venido a desarmar su gallinero. Entonces sonreía, porque agradecía que hubiera desordenado absolutamente todo. Después su odio hacia ella, ese odio injustificado que llegaba a juzgarla por cada acto que ella realizaba. Mientras Hermione demostraba que podía hacer todo lo que se proponía, él iba y lo arruinaba, comentando cosas estúpidas, insultándola y ella le respondía como tal. Eso siempre le llamó la atención al pelirrojo… que ella no se quedara callada. A pesar de ser tan, pero tan diferentes, ambos tenían el mismo carácter, pensaban de la misma forma y eso hacía que chocaran violentamente.

—¡Ron! —Murmuró alguien desde la puerta. Ron alzó la cabeza y vio a Ginny asomarse por la puerta. Cuando vio al pelirrojo sostener a una Hermione dormida, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa— Mamá y papá vienen para acá.

—¿Los llamaste?

—Si no te has dado cuenta son las cinco de la tarde y siempre llegamos a las tres. Mamá se preocupó y me llamó.

—Oh —No se había puesto a pensar en la hora.

—Eh, que vayas despertándola, Katie me dijo que su hermano estaba en la ciudad.

—Está bien.

Ginny se quedó observándolo.

—Buena suerte —Dijo sonriendo antes de irse.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, si había alguien molestoso, aparte de Fred y George, esa era su queridísima hermana menor Ginny.

Suspiró y bajó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione que dormía tan cómodamente que estuvo a punto de retractarse y no despertarla. Pero si llegaba su hermano… tampoco esperaba que lo viera a él tendido en la cama de su hermana con ella encima. Comenzó a removerla, muy despacio, con delicadeza. Acercó su rostro al de ella y empezó a dejar besos por todas partes.

Eso de los besos se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Hermione —Susurró, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar. La castaña comenzó a moverse y a parpadear— Es hora de despertar.

—¿Mm? Uhmm…

—Vamos, Hermione, tu hermano está en la ciudad.

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe, miró el techo y luego a Ron.

—¿Cuánto estuve dormida?

—Un par de horas.

Ambos se enderezaron en la cama. Ella tenía el pelo solo un poco enmarañado.

—No me mires así, mi pelo es horrible cuando despierto.

Ronald soltó una risita.

—A mí me parece adorable.

—Oh, no mientas —Le golpeó el estómago entre risas— Deja peinarme y bajamos, ¿vale?

—Vale

Esperó a que ella saliera del baño para bajar. No se dieron la mano, pero sí estuvieron lo bastante cerca como para rozarse a cada momento.

—¡Eh! ¡Hermione! —Ambos buscaron al dueño de la voz, y cuando Ron se fijó en quién era, se puso receloso. Era alto, musculoso y delgado, su cabello era castaño y la piel blanca pero tostada. Hermione se quedó un tanto petrificada cuando lo vio y luego de varios segundos eternos, ella caminó sobre sus talones y abrazó al tipo. Se fundieron en un largo abrazo que duró más de lo que a Ron pudiera gustarle.

Ginny se acercó rápidamente a su hermano.

—No pongas esa cara que él es Lucas.

—¿Y? —Eso no lo hacía sentirse mejor.

—Bobo, el hermano de Hermione.

Ah.

Bueno, de pronto los celos se habían esfumado. Era su hermano. Ahora que lo miraba bien… se parecían un poco. Vio a Hermione cortar el abrazo y cruzarse de brazos, mientras que Lucas intentaba hablarle pero ella no prestaba muchísima atención, cuando el padre de Hermione se acercó a ellos, fue suficiente para que la chica se alejara deprisa y volviera donde Ron, a quién sorprendió con un fuerte beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué ocurre? —Indagó, levantando la barbilla de la chica que la había escondido en la camiseta del pelirrojo.

—Solo… —Suspiró— Debes de pensar que soy una pésima hija y hermana, pero tengo mis razones.

—Lo sé… digo, no que eres mala hija y hermana, si tuviste el valor suficiente para cuidar de tu madre… Hermione, eso es algo increíblemente admirable.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

Ella sonrió, por primera vez, con sinceridad.

…

Lucas había estado observando a su madre en aquella urna durante minutos eternos. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y Hermione no pudo evitar romper la barrera de orgullo y se acercó a él, para abrazarlo.

Eran hermanos, y Ron sabía muy bien ese amor-odio que se tenían a veces. Como él con Ginny, como Fred, George y Bill. Todos pasaban por esa etapa. Al verlos juntos, se recordaba a él mismo con su hermana, y no podía evitar conmocionarse.

Después de unas cuantas horas, los padres de Ron ubicaron la casa de la castaña y llegaron a toda prisa. Llevaban varias bolsas en sus manos, como comida o algo parecido. Cuando Hermione la vio, estaba tan sorprendida que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. La señora Weasley la abrazó como si ella fuese algún familiar que conociese desde pequeña y la consoló con solo decirle que podía ir a casa cuando quisiera porque ya era parte de la familia. Eso hizo llorar más a Hermione y Molly terminó llorando también.

—¿Qué es esto, mamá? —Preguntó Ginny intentando ver que había dentro de las bolsas.

Molly se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Oh, solo es comida. Solo se me ocurrió que como son unos críos, no se van a llenar la tripa de comida saludable y fresca. Además, hay mucha gente, necesitan ayuda.

—Señora Weasley, muchas gracias —Decía Hermione muy emocionada.

—Cariño, para eso estamos —Le sonrió con dulzura.

Se fue a la cocina rápidamente con las bolsas y nadie más la volvió a ver.

Media hora más tarde, todos podían sentir el olor a estofado de carne y algo más. Las tripas de todos comenzaron a sonarse, incluso la de Lucas, que había comido de camino a casa.

—Les juro que aunque me pusieran el plato de comida más asqueroso, me lo comería igual —Decía Luna, que había llegado con Neville horas antes.

—¡Guisantes no! —Exclamó Ginny, haciendo una mueca de asco.

Cuando Molly los llamó a comer, todos engulleron con amor el plato de estofado de carne. Hermione, a pesar de la tristeza y la falta de apetito por todo lo sucedido, se devoró la comida en minutos, como todos los demás.

Después de limpiar y lavar los platos, todos ayudaron a servir estofado para la gente de afuera. Todos parecían muy agradecidos por la gentileza. El padre de Hermione agradeció a Molly por sus servicios y por tener consideración con su hija.

…

Se fueron a la cama cerca de la media noche. Molly y Arthur dejaron que sus hijos se quedaran porque sabían que Hermione los necesitaba mucho. Ginny durmió con la castaña, Ron y Harry en una cama hecha en el suelo, Luna y Neville se habían ido a su casa, mientras que Lucas dormía con su padre en la habitación donde alguna vez durmió su madre.

Al día siguiente, todos despertaron al alba. La luz finita traspasaba la ventana y todos se pusieron en pie rápidamente. Ginny y Hermione ocuparon primero el baño para cepillarse los dientes, luego entraron Harry y Ron.

Bajaron a desayunar cereal con leche, y luego se sentaron para esperar a que la gente pasara a despedirse y después irse, y así estuvieron toda la mañana.

Hoy era el funeral de la señora Granger. Hoy la llevaban al cementerio. Ron notó la impaciencia y tristeza de Hermione, así que la seguía para todas partes. La chica intentaba comportarse adecuadamente, ser fuerte y dura, no derramar ninguna lágrima.

A las dos de la tarde un auto funerario llegó a estacionarse fuera. Hermione tembló ligeramente, y fue Lucas quién tuvo que ir a recibirlo.

Cantaron un canto religioso, leyeron un párrafo de la biblia y dejaron que los familiares se despidieran por última vez de la señora Granger. El padre de Hermione fue el que menos se quedó a observarla, mientras que Lucas y la castaña lloraban y abrazaban la urna, no queriendo decirle adiós. Hermione se veía muy vulnerable y frágil y cuando Lucas la estrechó entre sus brazos, ella se dejó estar y lloró en su hombro.

Después cerraron el cajón, Ron corrió a sostener a una Hermione que estaba a punto de desfallecer y ella agarró su chaleco con todas las fuerzas que le era posible. Lloró otro poco con él, y el pelirrojo solo pudo abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

De camino al cementerio todo fue muy silencioso. Nadie habló nada. Nadie miró a la castaña. Apenas y respiraban.

En el cementerio, dejaron la urna encima de lo que era un enorme agujero y comenzaron a descenderla. Hermione se cubrió la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza y sollozando por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ginny se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Algún día vas a volver a verla, Hermione. Te lo aseguro —Decía una pelirroja con las lágrimas brotándole de los ojos.

…

Cuando llegaron a casa, todos comenzaron a despedirse porque tenían que seguir con su vida cotidiana. Los familiares, la tía y prima de Hermione. Amigos cercanos, vecinos. Ginny y Ron también debían irse, pero el pelirrojo no quería.

Hermione se acercó a él justo en medio de sus pensamientos.

—Llévame contigo.

—¿Qué?

—Llévame contigo, por favor. No soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi padre y hermano. Soy… demasiado cobarde y no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para discutir con ellos.

Él asintió, la entendía perfectamente.

—Guarda ropa y otras cosas en un bolso y te llevo conmigo, ¿vale?

—Vale —Asintió ella y el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la frente, luego la castaña subió a su habitación.

Ron la vio alejarse, sintiéndose contento porque Hermione iría con ellos, y también… porque la palabra "vale" comenzaba a pertenecerles a los dos.

* * *

**_¿Y?_**

**_¿Me tiran tomates?_**

**_BESOS A TODOS._**


	11. Unidos

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es completamente mía.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**Este capítulo puede tener escenas no aptas para menores de mmm 15 años (? ah, no sé, solo les digo que lean bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, como siempre, con el fic.**_

_**Respondiendo al review de VLLP:**_

_**Sí, yo escribo el fic, mi amiga Magda de pronto me da ideas pero la que lo escribe soy yo. Creo que desde ahora en adelante será de mi absoluta imaginación porque mi amiga no vendrá dentro de mucho u.u**_

_**Pero muchas gracias por tu review, y me alegra que te guste el fic.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a todo aquel Potterhead que sigue esta historia.**_

_**Que la disfruten :***_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Unidos**

Durante la hora de camino a la madriguera, Hermione se había ido en completo silencio. Sentía náuseas cada vez que el señor Weasley cruzaba por un sendero de piedrecillas y ella tenía que cerrar los ojos para que la sensación pasara. Nadie había intentado sacarle palabra alguna, ni siquiera Ron, que sostenía su mano entre la suya con cariño. No supo cómo ocurrió, no supo cuándo, dónde y por qué… solo sabe que Ronald Weasley era una persona muy importante para ella, y que sí él no estuviera a su lado, probablemente estaría hecha pedazos.

Tironea su brazo y abre el puño que la sostiene, es entonces cuando la cálida piel de Ron ejerce presión y tranquilidad en la suya, y ella se siente en paz, conforme con aquel tacto que se había vuelto esencial en ambos. Pronto ya no está conforme con que la mano de Ron esté por encima de su mano, pero siente algo de temor por girarla y entrelazarlas. Es algo estúpido, ¿no? Si estuvo todo el velorio y funeral de su mano.

Y como si él le leyera el pensamiento, entrelaza su mano con la de ella pero sin que la mano de Hermione se gire, la alza y deja un par de besos en los nudillos.

La castaña sonríe satisfecha, no hace falta mirarse a los ojos para ver que ambos están de acuerdo con eso.

Llegan a la Madriguera cerca de la puesta de sol. Todos parecen realmente cansados, incluso Hermione, que por supuesto, no ha tenido mejores días. Estira los brazos y bosteza, sus ojos culminan en la luna que aparece resplandeciente en el cielo rosáceo. Quiere sonreír pero no puede, intenta pero es imposible. No puede dejar de pensar en su madre, que podría estar en aquella luna. Bueno, es ridículo. Su madre está muerta. Ella le contaba historias sobre su abuelo muerto, como que él vivía encima de la luna y la cuidaba todas las noches velando su sueño. Ella lo creyó desde siempre, pero ahora era bastante grande como para creerlo de verdad.

Unos brazos la sacan de su sueño, y la envuelven en calor mientras el viento azota los árboles y parte de la gran casa de la madriguera. Tan pronto ella se gira para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules, él la suelta y suelta una risita. Ella ríe también, incapaz de controlarse.

Ya hay un gran cambio en ambos, y Hermione lo nota. Ya no es la necesidad de protección por sentirse desvalida. Ya no es la necesidad de estar allí por compasión, ya no es esa sensación de qué él va a desaparecer en cualquier momento, sin avisar, diciendo que todo era un juego y que él no quería nada con ella. Pero ahora es distinto, sus ojos y los de ella dicen lo contrario. Allí demuestran lo mucho que se atraen, lo mucho que se gustan pero que no se atreven a declarar. Sonríen porque les nace, ríen para aliviar al otro. Sus corazones laten tan fuertes y tan rápidos, que es una suerte no esté sonando por todo el planeta.

—¡Ron, Hermione, dentro, ahora! —Chilla la señora Weasley, mientras intenta sostenerse el sombrero de la cabeza, ya que el viento está bastante más que violento.

La causa puede ser la repentina muerte de aquella mujer tan cariñosa. Puede ser una manera de hacer saber que ella no está lejos, que no se ha ido del todo. Y con ese pensamiento, Hermione se queda tranquila, suspira y se abraza el cuerpo. Pronto los dos están caminando hacia la madriguera, Ginny ya ha corrido a toda prisa para refugiarse. Los acompañan los gemelos, que están a punto de caer rendidos de cansancio y tan luego entran se echan encima del sofá.

Hermione deja caer su bolso encima de la mesa de centro y exhala todo el vapor de su boca, blanco como la tiza, como si hubiera sido humo de cigarrillo. Se envuelve las manos en una bufanda porque el frío las ha congelado y ella ni siquiera siente los dedos.

—Eh, ¿dónde se ha ido Harry? —Pregunta y se siente mala persona al darse cuenta tan tarde. Ginny se sienta encima de un sillón de cuero y enciende la televisión.

—A su casa, por supuesto —Contesta la pelirroja— Mamá, ¿podemos tomar chocolate caliente?

Molly se quita el sombrero, bufanda y demás, antes de responder:

—¡Claro, claro! Sino a todos les dará hipotermia esta noche, ¡Y no quiero que me tachen de asesina si mueren!

Todos se ríen.

Pronto sale vapor por los agujeros de la tetera, que está a punto de hervirse con agua.

Se tumban todos alrededor de una mesa y buscan alguna buena película, eso sí, nada de romance.

A Hermione, el aroma a chocolate caliente la hace retroceder a diez años antes, cuando era una niña infantil e inocente que jugaba de allá para acá mientras su madre servía en tazones aquel líquido espeso y cremoso. Ella se lo bebe al instante, solo por querer jugar otro poco. Sus padres se sientan en el sofá y comienzan a besarse, muy románticos pero colocando barreras porque hay una niña presente. Ella siempre supo que sus padres se amaban, pero todo amor… llega a un límite ¿o no? Ella así lo creía.

Nota que una lágrima ha caído de sus ojos, e intenta limpiársela rápidamente para que nadie lo note, sin percatarse de que el pelirrojo estaba observándola. Hermione esconde el rostro, pero entonces Ronald levanta su barbilla y la obliga a observarlo. Su rostro está tenso, preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

La castaña sacude la cabeza.

—Nada importante —Sonríe para calmarlo, pero no le funciona. Es ahí cuando procede a llevarse la taza de chocolate a los labios.

—Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Hermione. Así que… ¿vas a decirme? —Él alza una ceja, haciendo que ella sonría un poco.

—Estoy… sensible. Es todo.

Ginny los hace callar con la mano, se voltean y vuelven los ojos a la película que ninguno de los dos ha prestado la más mínima atención.

—¡POR DIOS! ¡PERO SÍ SE NOTA QUE ES ELLA LA ASESINA! ¡Y SE SUPONE QUE ELLOS SON LOS PROFESIONALES QUE INVESTIGAN EL CASO! —Ginny está eufórica, chilla por la película y su madre comenta que tiene la razón. Los gemelos roncan en un sofá, y Hermione intenta no prestar atención a la mirada de advertencia que le da Ron.

Luego de casi una hora y media, la película termina haciendo que Ginny insulte a los productores y los actores, diciendo que no estaban a la altura y miles de cosas que la castaña no logra entender. Sube a por las escaleras mientras Molly le dice que dormirá esta noche en el cuarto de Ginny.

Justo cuando piensa entrar, alguien cubre su brazo con los dedos, y ella sabe que es Ron el que le impide seguir. Se voltea y lo ve.

Sus ojos azules brillando a la luz de la luna, tan hermosos como todo su rostro. Se queda bobeando un rato antes de que él empiece.

—Siempre puedes ir a mi cuarto si tienes pesadillas.

Hermione sonríe, se acerca y deja un beso en su mejilla derecha.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

…

Dando vueltas en la cama no sirve de nada para conciliar el sueño, incluso, es mucho peor porque pierdes el hilo y no puedes ni cerrar los ojos. Hermione siente envidia de Ginny, que ronca como un tronco y se da vueltas y vueltas sin despertarse.

Se quita la manta de lana que le cubre el cuerpo y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Hace calor de horrores, suda por la sien y siente ganas inmensas de levantarse y abrir la ventana. Aquel viento violento de la tarde le vendría tan bien justo ahora.

Alcanza su piyama de la silla, ya que por tanto calor la castaña había preferido dormir en ropa interior y camiseta, y se los coloca rápidamente. Intenta no hacer sonar los peldaños de madera que crujen en el suelo y empieza a caminar a hurtadillas, de puntitas hacia la puerta de salida. La abre con cuidado, saca una pierna, luego un brazo, mira a Ginny para ver si se ha removido y termina por sacar el cuerpo entero. Estar en el pasillo es mucho más difícil que dentro de la habitación. Allí te puedes encontrar con cualquier persona y sin la excusa de ir al baño porque cada habitación tiene su propio baño.

Atenta a los ruidos, Hermione empieza a caminar de puntillas por alrededor de la pared, sosteniéndose y rogando para que el piso no suene. Se muerde la lengua, cruza los dedos y avanza unos pocos pasos. Se detiene para mirar atrás, pero no ve a nadie. Sigue su camino, tan sigilosamente como le permiten sus pies desnudos.

Cuando por fin llega a la puerta naranja, suelta un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a mirar hacia atrás. No hay ni rastro de gente, así que gira la manilla con cuidado y empuja la puerta para entrar. Esta ruge fuertísimo y ella vuelve a morderse la lengua. Al terminar de entrar, cierra la puerta con cuidado y se queda de pie mirando la habitación a oscuras.

Suspira.

Mira a su alrededor y ve a Ron tumbado en su cama con unas pocas mantas.

_Al parecer alguien más con mucho calor, _piensa mientras comienza a caminar con cuidado. Lo ve de cerca y sonríe, _¿por qué es tan tierno cuando duerme?, _quita un poco las mantas y se acurruca con él.

Rápidamente el pelirrojo se despierta, remueve y se separa de aquel cuerpo que él no reconoce al instante, pero en cuanto su visión se asegura, sonríe abiertamente y acerca la cintura de Hermione muy cerca de su estómago y sus piernas se entrelazan.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo de repente desaparece y la mira a los ojos para buscar alguna respuesta.

—¿Pesadillas? —Pregunta, mientras gira entorno a un mechón castaño de Hermione. Ella se muerde el labio inferior.

—No, en realidad. Hacía mucho calor y no soportaba estar allí.

Ron masajea suavemente la cintura desnuda de la chica con los dedos.

—Entonces… ¿te vienes a mi cama porque tienes calor y aquí hay dos y vamos a tener más calor?

Ella se sonroja, llámenla _mal pensada_, pero diablos… su corazón se paralizó.

—Oh, vamos, tú también querías que viniera.

Él suelta una risita.

—En realidad, sí.

Sonríen, Hermione sube sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Ron y suspira.

—Vamos, intentemos dormir.

—Espera… tenemos que poner seguro a la puerta.

—Oh… tienes razón.

Ron se levanta de un salto, Hermione ocupa su lugar y el pelirrojo llega rápidamente. Se tumba y cubre a Hermione con la manta.

—Que tenía calor, ¿eh? Llévate la manta.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches.

—¿Hermione?

—Dime, Ron.

—Nada, pensé que te habías dormido.

—Igual como que acabamos de darnos las buenas noches.

—Tienes razón.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¿Ron?

—Dime, Hermione.

—No quiero dormirme.

—Yo tampoco.

Se quedan en silencio y se miran. A pesar de la poca luz, se pueden reflejar sus ojos, los de ambos, azul con marrón. Los labios brillantes de los dos, las mejillas coloradas a causa del calor.

Hermione siente algo en el estómago que jamás en su vida había sentido. Es algo que la impulsaría a hacer cualquier cosa… pero cualquier cosa. Cuando Ron habla, de pronto ella se siente en las nubes.

—No puedo —murmura.

—¿Qué… cosa?

Ronald parece de repente, muy afligido.

—Soportarlo.

Hermione arquea las cejas.

—¿Soportar, qué?

Por un momento, Hermione cree que Ron no va a contestarle, pero si lo hace.

—No besarte.

Ya está. Lo dijo así y así no más. No se lo mandó a decir con nadie. Cuando Hermione creía que ese crujido de mariposillas en su estómago había desaparecido, se ha equivocado, porque cuando Ron la mira a los ojos, completamente a los ojos, ella se pierde en su mirada y solo ve como ambos se inclinan poco a poco, quedando a pocos centímetros.

Están a punto de besarse, a punto. Las respiraciones de los dos jamás habían estado tan paralizadas.

Y es entonces cuando Ron cubre su boca con la de ella.

Hermione siente el choque de labios y como sube nuevamente a las nubes. Se quedan por un momento intactos, procesando la situación, y luego empiezan a mover los labios, lentamente, para conocerse, para presentarse. Ron se levanta un poco y es Hermione quien queda con la cabeza pegada a la almohada. La besa, con frenesí y comienza a mover sus manos por todo el cuerpo de la chica. Sus bocas están tan coloradas que se sienten más atraídos el uno al otro. El pelirrojo introduce la lengua en la boca de la castaña y ella por un loco segundo siente vergüenza, pero después, al sentir tan exquisito sabor, se larga a sus besos y ella también mezcla su lengua con la de él.

Sabe que su boca está hinchada, más que hinchada, está roja y ardiente. A pesar de que necesita respirar, no quiere que Ron se separe, no quiere que su lengua deje de mezclarse y ella gime. Gime tan alto que Ron incluso la besa con más desesperación.

Llega un momento en el que ya no pueden más, así que se separan, los labios brillando a la luz de la luna y ambos con las mejillas tan coloradas como los tomates.

Se miran un par de segundos y vuelven a devorarse en un fogoso beso. Para esas alturas, el pelirrojo ya se ha tumbado prácticamente encima de Hermione y ella no opone resistencia, sus piernas se entrelazan, sus manos viajan para todos los lugares íntimos. De pronto, sin que se den cuenta, empiezan a desvestir al otro. Ron levanta la camiseta de la castaña y tienen por obligación separarse las bocas, ella levanta los brazos y el pelirrojo termina de quitarle la camiseta. Se queda pasmado al verla, ella no lleva sujetador. Sus pechos redondos, delicados y pequeños, son… malditamente perfectos. En vez de volver a sus labios, el chico devora sus pezones al instante y ella no soporta la situación, no puede no gemir y removerse. Se muerde el labio y enreda sus dedos en el cabello rojizo de este. Cuando termina su tarea, besa la barbilla de la castaña y le da un pequeño y sensual mordisco, después la vuelve a besar y ahí es cuando Hermione acerca sus manos al pantalón de pijama de él y se los baja. Ronald termina quitándoselos. No duerme con calzoncillos, ni con bóxer, y Hermione ahoga un jadeo. Cuando siente algo extraño entre sus piernas, ella sabe de qué se trata e intenta serenarse… intento fallido.

El pelirrojo después de darle tantas vueltas, termina bajando los pantalones de pijama a la castaña y por último su ropa interior baja. Ella vuelve a gemir y él la acompaña en sus gemidos.

—Oh, por… dios… —Jadea la chica cuando el pelirrojo aleja sus labios de ella y comienza a admirarla— Esto es una locura.

Cautelosamente, Ron le separa una pierna y luego otra, mirándola a los ojos. Tampoco es que pretende que ella haga algo que no quiere hacer, pero se ve de lejos que ella sí quiere, porque no protesta, no le dice que se detenga.

La besa tiernamente por primera vez en la boca, y ella le muerde el labio inferior.

—¿Estás…

—…segura? Hazlo ya, Ron.

El pelirrojo sonríe, una vez que Hermione le dio permiso, él empuja dentro de ella con toda suavidad y por fin se puede decir que están completamente unidos.

Hermione no es virgen.

Es de lo primero que se percata cuando ve que ella no se queja de nada, ningún dolor, ningún quejido.

Pero eso no le importa nada, lo que siente por ella es más letal, fuerte y profundo. Comienza a empujar cada vez con más rapidez y ella entrelaza sus piernas encima de su espalda. La besa una y otra vez mientras sus gemidos se mezclan.

No puede creer lo que están haciendo. No puede creer que él y Hermione Granger…

Se toman de la mano en cada embestida y Ron siente la necesidad de girarse y que ella se quede arriba. Lo hace, y cuando la ve arriba siente que nada podría ir mejor, que ella es la ideal, que fue lo correcto pero totalmente irresponsable.

Ella también hace su trabajo, no dejan de embestirse y no dejan de besarse al mismo tiempo. Se acarician por todo el cuerpo sin dejar ningún rastro de lado, cierran los ojos, gimen, se besan, jadean, embisten, gimen, se besan, jadean.

Y luego el clímax. Fue como si toda una bola de fuego embistiera dentro de ellos y estuviera subiendo por su estómago.

Hermione cae rendida en el pecho del pelirrojo, intentando calmar su respiración. Se muerde el labio y retuerce los dedos.

Es en ese momento, cuando todo se calma, donde ella comienza a procesar todo. Y sabe que se ha equivocado, aunque lo ha pasado de maravilla.

Ron suspira y con su mano alza el rostro de la castaña, que está absorta en sus pensamientos.

—Lo sé, Hermione… no… ya sé que vas a decir, ¿vale? Pero quiero que sepas que ha sido maravilloso.

Ella lo mira, se vuelve a morder el labio y besa su pecho, luego se quita de en medio, dónde tiene que desunirse completamente de él, y se gira, cubriéndose con la manta.

…

Cree que ha pasado una larga y estresante hora después de que ambos hubieran tenido… sexo. Porque así se podía llamar a eso. Dos desconocidos, que ni siquiera se habían besado por primera vez y ya se habían acostado.

Se había acostado con Ronald Weasley.

Tenía el labio dolorido a causa de las mordidas que el pelirrojo le había dado y que ella se había hecho. No quería darse vuelta para ver si Ron estaba despierto, aunque sabía que sí lo estaba.

¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Ron, por su lado, estaba demasiado inquieto. Quería hablarle, saber su opinión. ¡Maldita sea! Quería besarla otra vez pero no era el momento.

—Hermione… sé que estás despierta.

Ella suspira. Se da media vuelta y se quedan mirando el techo.

—Ha sido… un error.

Ron cierra los ojos y un dolor en el pecho le oprime y le cuesta respirar.

—Tal vez… pero…

—Está bien, está bien… ha sido lo más increíble que he hecho en mi vida, ¿vale? Si es eso lo que esperas que diga.

No puede ocultar una sonrisa de alivio al escucharla.

—Pero estás molesta.

—Claro que lo estoy… pero conmigo.

—¿Contigo? ¿Por qué?

—¿Es que no te das cuentas, Ron?

—Lo único de lo que me doy cuenta es que ambos nos gustamos y nos hemos acostado. Sí, quizá fue muy apresurado por nuestra parte, pero… tal vez…

—Que no se te olvide que no nos hemos cuidado.

—¿Qué?

Por un momento empieza a recordar toda esa increíble experiencia con ella. Y entonces la escucha alterada, pero intentando no gritar.

—¡Eso, Ron! ¡Nos acostamos sin protección!

Maldita sea de merlín.

* * *

**_Arrojenme tomates, limones, lechugas, no sé (?_**

**_Denme su opinión :)_**

**_BESOS MÁGICOS A TODOS_**


	12. A escondidas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, pero la trama es completamente mía.**_

_**Holi, aquí me tienen otra vez :3**_

_**Quería agradecer otra vez por como han tomado el fic, me han dicho cosas muy hermosas!**_

_**Ahora sé quién me escribió ese review tan perfecto y emotivo, siiii, Gaby, en serio te agradezco mucho, por tus lindas palabras y por confiar en mí a pesar de no conocernos, porque yo jamás hubiera pensado eso de mí.**_

_**A Angie, que me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, y ves! las apariencias engañan xD en este caso, las sinopsis engañan. Y siii, soy Chilenaaaaaaaaa *-***_

_**A scarletvallejo, que es mi lectora más ansiosa por lo que pueda pasar a futuro jajaja xD **_

_**Y por último a VLLP, que me saca una sonrisa con sus comentarios.**_

_**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mí, okno, se lo dedico a todos ustedes.**_

_**A leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. A escondidas**

Después de que Hermione soltara todo lo que tenía que decir, Ron había quedado completamente pasmado. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de calmarla porque en cuanto reaccionó, no dejó de lamentarse y maldecir. La castaña se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, intentando serenarse y no parecer paranoica. Luego se puso en pie, se colocó el pijama y salió de la habitación sin decir nada y sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Y ahora Ron se encontraba solo, mientras el sol se asomaba por su ventana para anunciar un nuevo día. Dio vueltas y vueltas por la cama, no pudiendo dejar de pensar en todos los acontecimientos de anoche.

¡Cuidarse! ¡Lo único que tenían que hacer era protegerse! Y no lo había hecho y se sentía un completo inútil. Más que eso, sentía que toda la protección que le había brindado a la chica en el funeral de su madre había sido en vano, porque ahora no pudo protegerla de esto. Se había dejado llevar por el deseo, por la pasión, por los besos dulces de Hermione, y no se había puesto a pensar en que la única perjudicada era ella.

¿Y si ocurría lo impensable? ¿Y si en pocos meses tendrían un bebé? ¿Qué haría? Tendría que dejar el colegio, eso estaba claro. ¿Qué pensarían sus padres? Lo matarían. ¿Cómo afrontaría todo? Estaba seguro que la única persona que lo mantendría con los pies en la tierra sería Hermione.

Suspiró, se giró en su cama y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar un poco más.

…

Al despertar, la luz ya había arropado todo su cuarto, y sabía que se había pasado de la hora. Se puso en pie rápidamente, se colocó el uniforme y cepillo sus dientes corriendo de un cuarto a otro. Bajó las escaleras hecho una liebre y dejó escapar el aire al llegar a la cocina. Su madre se encontraba limpiando la mesa cuando levantó la cabeza. Se cruzó de brazos con ese característico ceño fruncido.

—¡Ronald Bilius Weasley! ¡Trece! ¡Trece veces llamamos a tu puerta! ¡Y nada! Ginny y Hermione ya se han ido hace un rato para el colegio.

—¿Hermione fue?

—Por más que intenté que se quedara no quiso. Dijo que su madre hubiera querido que ella fuera, y prometió que intentaría concentrarse, pero… la vi medio desanimada, así que… ¿Qué hago conversando contigo? ¡Vete a la escuela ahora!

Trotó fuera de la casa hecho un rayo y se embarró los zapatos con tierra seca. Los agitó y siguió su camino.

De camino al colegio el estómago empezó a rugirle de hambre. ¿Por qué no había puesto la alarma? Fácilmente podía culpar a Hermione por colarse en sus pensamientos y hacer que olvide todo lo demás.

Hermione. La castaña. Granger. Su arpía. Su rival. La chica que más había odiado en el mundo. No podía evitar soltar un suspiro por ella. No podía dejar de sonreír cuando recordaba…

No es que fuera algo que hubiera soñado. Tampoco es como se lo hubiese imaginado. Si él y Hermione hubieran tenido una relación ya algo larga y hubiera ocurrido lo de anoche, se habría imaginado algo perfecto, donde ambos sonreían al caerse rendidos y besándose sin parar. Pero la realidad era otra, una castaña al borde del colapso, arrepintiéndose por todo, cubriéndose el rostro y mordiéndose las uñas.

Sabía por qué, y reconocía que estaba muy nervioso por eso. ¿Cómo iban a tener tan mala suerte? Tan solo imaginar que él y Hermione fueran a tener un bebé… la piel comenzaba a erizarle.

Durante todo el camino estuvo carcomiéndole la conciencia. _No, no, no _era lo único que repetía en su cabeza. No quería tener esa experiencia ahora. No quería tener hijos. No quería dejar los estudios. No quería tomar decisiones extremas. No quería arruinarle la vida a Hermione, porque… vamos, un bebé es el milagro más hermoso de la vida, pero no para alguien de diecisiete años, no para Hermione, no. Tantos cambios, tantas cosas por vivir… volvía a desesperarse.

Pero… nadie lo obligó a hacerlo. Nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza, así que si lo que más temía ocurría, iba a hacerse responsable, iba a dar cara a sus actos y las propias consecuencias.

Llegó al colegio cerca de las nueve de la mañana. A pesar de no haber empezado siquiera una clase, ya se encontraba cansado al subir las escaleras. No sabía si era por los nervios o porque no había dormido lo suficiente.

Cruzó su salón como un zombie y a la primera persona que vio fue a Harry. Este se acercó, dando tumbos con los pies y lo miró, frunció el ceño con burla.

—¿Tomaste energizantes?

Ron sacudió la cabeza y dejó su mochila encima de la mesa. Se sentó, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y suspiró. Harry se acercó y lo miró dubitativo.

—Solo he dormido poco.

En ese mismo instante, Katie, Victoria, Hannah y Hermione entran en medio de una charla animada. La castaña se da cuenta de inmediato la presencia del pelirrojo y lo esquiva, se sonroja y sigue caminando hasta su puesto. No sonríe. Ya no es la misma chica de antes. Diablos.

Ron vuelve a suspirar y Harry ya no aguanta la incertidumbre.

—O es una cosa o es la otra.

El pelirrojo lo mira confundido.

—¿Qué?

—O estás muy enamorado…o se te soltó un tornillo.

El pelirrojo sonríe un poco, luego sacude la cabeza.

—Un poco de los dos.

—Muy irónico —Se burla, Ron lo mira con diversión.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿La culpable? —Su amigo asiente— Sí, bastante irónico.

Quiere contarle a Harry. Quiere pero siente que no debe. Necesita guardárselo para él solo, y sabe que la castaña haría lo mismo.

En clase no deja de mirarla a hurtadillas. Se fija que muerde su lápiz, cruza las piernas, a veces levanta la mano y se estira, después comienza a rayar su cuaderno. La ve reírse con Katie, sacudir la cabeza, conversar con algún compañero y colocando atención a la profesora.

Ojalá fuera como ella, pero no puede concentrarse en la clase si ella está presente.

Intenta no pensar en ello pero le resulta demasiado difícil. Cuando suena la campana, se ha perdido todo el repaso para el examen de la próxima semana.

Las amigas de Hermione salen del salón riéndose a carcajadas pero la castaña se queda en su lugar. Ordena sus cosas con calma, revisa algunos apuntes y luego sale del salón. Es en ese momento cuando el pelirrojo toma todo el aire de sus pulmones y la sigue. Está molesto, con ella, con él, con la situación.

Cuando ella gira al siguiente pasillo, él la toma por el brazo y la hace girar. Hermione parece sorprendida hasta que se da cuenta de quién se trata. Lo mira con furia.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ronald?

—¿Ronald? No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti?

Ella comienza a incomodarse.

—A mí nada.

Se da vuelta para seguir caminando pero el pelirrojo la detiene.

—¡No, nada no! ¡No puedes haber cambiado de personalidad de la noche a la mañana! ¡No puedes simplemente llamarme Ronald!

Estaba rojo y las mejillas le ardían como las llamas del fuego.

—¡¿Qué si te llamo Ronald, eh?!

—¡Mucho! ¡Hace unos días no me llamabas así! —Mira a todas direcciones y cuando sus ojos se encuentran le susurra lo más bajo que puede— Anoche no me llamabas así.

Hermione se sonroja furiosamente. Enreda los dedos de sus manos y empieza a caminar, alejándose de él. Ron la sigue, sin detenerla, hasta que cruzan otro pasillo y se encuentran completamente solos porque existe una pared que les impide seguir. Hermione se gira sobre sus talones y lo encara.

—¡Te dije que lo olvidaras!

—¡No puedo!

—¡Pues entonces no me hagas recordarlo!

—¿Tan mal estuve? —Preguntó y cualquier cosa que ella iba a decirle no pudo decirlo, porque se le quedo mirando.

Y aunque estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo, ella no se caracterizaba con mentir con facilidad.

—No… y tampoco se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces?

La castaña cierra sus manos en un puño.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué todo el colegio sepa lo de nosotros?

—¿Qué tiene?

—¿Cómo que qué tiene? No te… —De pronto se calla, insegura de si decírselo o no. Se siente estúpida por ello, pero lo dice con los ojos cerrados—… no te doy vergüenza?

Ron queda sin palabras. Cuando ella abre los ojos, los ve llenos de lágrimas y no lo soporta más. Quiere reírse de ella por pensar eso, pero en vez de decirlo, se acerca a toda prisa y le planta un beso en la boca.

Sus manos se encuentran a cada lado de sus mejillas. El aliento de Hermione sabe a chocolate y el de Ron… a menta, porque no ha comido desde que se cepilló los dientes. Ella entrelaza sus brazos por encima del cuello del pelirrojo y él la abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el beso termina, ellos se separan lo menos posible y Ron le susurra en los labios.

—Eres una tonta.

Comienzan a reírse los dos, aún abrazados y vuelven a besarse un rato más.

Cuando ya necesitan respiración para culminar el beso y se separan del abrazo, ambos tienen las mejillas encendidas. Se miran con timidez. Se acercan a los enormes ventanales que hay en la pared y el viento les flota el cabello a los dos.

—Creo que no debe…

—Si sigues con esto de no deber, Hermione, te juro que te besaré delante de todos.

La idea no es tan mala, piensa la castaña, pero no está muy segura de ello. Lo mira y sonríe, luego aparta la cara hacia el paisaje.

—Solo no quiero sufrir.

El pelirrojo la mira de perfil y la encuentra muy hermosa. Después agacha la cara.

—¿Por qué sufrirías?

Ella suspira.

—Por muchas cosas.

—Dímelas.

—No.

—Confía en mí.

—No me hagas esto, Ron.

—Bien… de todos modos, gracias por llamarme Ron.

Hermione suelta una risita.

La campana suena y deben irse. Se miran unos segundos antes de caminar de regreso al salón. Ron no puede quitarse de la cabeza el beso, un beso que ahora iba en serio, sin poca ropa de por medio.

Antes de llegar a su salón de clase, Hermione le susurra a Ron:

—Prométeme que vas a ser discreto.

—Lo intentaré.

—No, Ron, necesito que lo prometas.

Lo medita un poco.

—Está bien. Te lo prometo.

Y entran al salón.

Durante el resto de las clases a Ron le va aun peor. No puede concentrarse sin que sus ojos vuelen al puesto de su castaña. La mira y la ve anotando apuntes, ¿Cómo lo logra? ¿Cómo logra poner atención? A él se le hace tan difícil, casi imposible.

En los recreos se van al mismo lugar y se besan eternamente. Aunque Hermione estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo, cada vez que le mordía el labio inferior al pelirrojo le hacía creer que cambiaba de opinión.

Después hacían como si nada había pasado, porque tenían que pasar desapercibidos para el resto del mundo.

A la hora del almuerzo, Seamus parecía dispuesto a molestar al pelirrojo con la castaña todo el tiempo. Decía que no pudo creer cuando lo vio tan cerca de ella en el funeral. Y otros aseguraban haberlos visto de la mano.

—Están equivocados —Decía una y otra vez, muriéndose de ganas de decirles la verdad.

Cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara para entrar, Ron y Hermione se encontraron en el mismo lugar de siempre. Se acercaron a la ventana y empujaron el vidrio para que se abriera.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Habló Hermione, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Hacer, qué?

La castaña se mordió el labio antes de contestar.

—Si llegara a quedarme embarazada.

Se miran. Ron sabía que no podía solo él estar preocupado por ello, aunque la castaña demostrara que nada importaba… ahora se daba cuenta de lo nerviosa que se encontraba por el tema.

—Tenerlo, supongo. Afrontarlo juntos.

Ella asiente y cuando habla, su voz está rota.

—No quiero tener un hijo tan joven.

—Yo tampoco.

Silencio…

—Esto no se puede repetir, Ron —Él la mira pero ella sigue con la vista fija en algún punto del lugar— Nos dejamos llevar, y lamento muchísimo que estemos empezando al revés, porque esto debió ser lo último que debimos haber hecho.

—Está bien —Sabe que ella tiene razón, de todas formas, quiere bufar.

La campana suena y ambos se van muy preocupados a su salón. Hermione lo mira a hurtadillas y Ron le sonríe con una sonrisa discreta y triste.

Cuando las clases terminan, esperan a que todos se hayan marchado para juntarse. Ginny llega con Luna a su lado, y luego los gemelos.

—No me iré contigo hoy, Ginny.

La pelirroja mira alternativamente entre su hermano y la castaña.

—Ah, ya veo. Supongo que nos iremos con Harry.

El moreno era el más contento de todos.

Luego de despedirse, Ron y Hermione se quedan solos. Con solo mirarse ambos sonríen y comienzan a caminar hacia el paradero. Van en silencio, aún con la última conversación en sus cabezas.

—No es necesario que vinieras a dejarme al paradero.

—Pero quiero hacerlo.

Ella se cruza de brazos, le da una mirada fugaz antes de apartarla. Le da la espalda y él no soporta cuando ella hace eso.

La gira con sus manos y la besa dulcemente. Ella acaricia la mejilla del pelirrojo y cuando sus bocas se separan, ella deposita un beso en su barbilla.

No se hablan, no necesitan palabras para describir lo que están sintiendo y lo que están pasando. Saben que están juntos en esto, pero no deja de afligirlos.

El autobús se acerca y Ron se prepara para despedirse. Se besan nuevamente. Un beso más largo que antes y no quiere alejarse de ella. Unos cuantos pasajeros se bajan del autobús y Hermione empuja a Ron por el pecho, y antes de que ella suba, vuelve a besarlo, pero un beso más cortito.

Alguien se aclara la garganta y ellos se vuelven a mirar al conductor del autobús.

Este sonreía ampliamente, como si estuviera divirtiéndole viéndolos besarse, y antes de que ambos frunzan el ceño, se dan cuenta de que el conductor es el mismo hombre que había presenciado su pelea por quién sube primero. Ron y Hermione sonríen, se vuelven a besar y ella sube.

El chofer cierra las puertas y se aleja, en cuanto Hermione le paga el pasaje, este comenta:

—Muy bien dicho, los que pelean se aman.

La castaña no puede evitar soltar una risita.

* * *

_**Buaaaano, todas queremos ser Hermione para besar a Ron, ¿o no?**_

_**¿Qué les pareció?**_

_**Denme su opinión :)**_

_**Besos mágicos a todos.**_


	13. ¿Dónde estás?

_**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling y la trama me pertenece a mí.**_

_**Hiiiiiiiiiiii :3 Capítulo nuevo.**_

_**Quería comentarles, como han sido tan buenitas conmigo, que hoy puedo decir que soy oficialmente completamente feliz (ok, no del todo, pero si me siento así ahora) y agradecer por sus buenas vibras en cada capítulo :D**_

_**Agradecer a todas las que me mandan review en cada capítulo así súper eufóricas xD son realmente adorables.**_

_***Angie: No me había fijado en eso de que la historia en sí era realista, ahora que lo mencionaste me di cuenta que es verdad xD**_

_***scarletvallejo: Me alegra que te saque sonrisas la historia! **_

_***Gaby: Gracias! :) Tengo que reconocer que me costó un poco escribir ese capítulo, tampoco es que el fic se vaya a tratar de eso solamente xD y puede que vengan más rapiditos entre los dos lol.**_

_***VLLP: ¿Cómo crees? Waaa, me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto. ¿Me dices en qué página? Y claro, el día en que publique un libro (sueña) te voy a tener entre los dedicados *-* jaja**_

_**Gracias por todo :3**_

_**A leer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. ¿Dónde estás? **

La sensación de vacío se apoderó de Hermione en cuanto giró la manilla de la puerta de su propia casa. Se sentía exhausta y algo atolondrada, como si la garganta le quemase y estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no desesperarse, pero se le hizo demasiado difícil una vez que entró completamente.

Lo que veían sus ojos no tenía ningún sentido. Miró a todas direcciones, buscando al causante de todos los destrozos que veía frente a ella.

Sillones desgarrados, objetos de vidrio, tirados y rotos por el piso. La televisión estaba en el suelo pero parecía intacta de daños y las paredes parecían arañadas con uñas demasiado largas. Su corazón bombeaba muy fuerte, avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo, soltando un sollozo.

¿Quién había causado esto?

Empezó a revisar todas las habitaciones. La cocina no podía estar peor que la sala, así que con mucho cuidado de no tropezar y caer de bruces, empujó la puerta y entró al cuarto de piano.

Casi se cae del espanto cuando vio a su padre sentado en el piano… con una botella de whisky en la mano. Parecía aturdido y alejado del mundo, y ella deseó salir corriendo en ese mismo momento. Pero era su papá, no podía hacer eso.

Avanzó hasta él, no a tan poca distancia porque reconocía tenerle un poco de temor, así que intentó aclararse mucho la garganta para decir:

—¿Qué es todo esto, papá? ¿Dónde está Lucas?

El señor Granger levantó la cabeza con enfado, agitó la botella de whisky en su mano y se llevó un sorbo a la boca.

—Lucas se ha ido. Dijo que… que te lla-llamaría en cuanto pudiera. Y si te refieres a… a e-esto… pues, soy el dueño de casa y hago lo que quiero.

Estaba totalmente borracho, y la castaña nunca en su vida había visto a su papá… en esas condiciones.

—¿Acaso tú… hiciste todos estos destrozos?

Su padre asintió, demostrando cada vez más lo acabado que se encontraba.

—Y puedo decirte ahora mismo que te largaras… si quiero.

Ella miró a todos lados de la habitación y vio más arañazos en las paredes. Intentó no gritar de impotencia. En vez de eso, se giró y encaró a su padre.

—Tú no te atreverías… Papá, nunca has bebido tan…

Pero entonces no tuvo tiempo de absolutamente nada. Solo sintió como el vidrio de la botella se incrustada en su mejilla izquierda y ella chillaba del dolor, cayendo al suelo. Todo se había vuelto tan borroso, que estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico. El calor que emanaba su cara, el dolor y la sangre que caía a borbotones por su mano. Vio los vidrios rotos de la botella en el suelo y ella derrumbándose también.

Había ruido a su alrededor pero no podía prestar atención, más que el impacto, ella le temía a la sangre.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Papá? ¿Hermione? ¡Hermione! —Unos brazos la giraban y la estrechaban a un pecho que muy en el fondo de su cabeza conocía. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Escuchaba como gritaban, como balbuceaban, pero ella ya estaba del otro lado. Ya no sentía nada porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, una nube blanca le cubría la visión, pero solo por el ojo izquierdo. Parpadeó repetidas veces antes de que volviera a enfocar su vista en alguna cosa.

Agitó sus manos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con demasiada frecuencia. De pronto sintió un chasquido, como un movimiento muy cerca de ella, pero en cuanto intentó levantar la cabeza, un dolor insoportable la hizo pegarse a la almohada.

—Hola, ¿cómo estás?

Conocía esa voz, era la voz de Lucas. ¿Qué hacía aquí si se suponía que se había ido? Intentó nuevamente levantar la cabeza, hasta que él se puso en pie y la miró. A pesar de la mala vista que tenía ahora, pudo distinguirlo. Alto, delgado, ojos castaños y una sonrisa perfecta. Hizo afán de sonreír pero no le resultó del todo.

—Molida —Respondió, exhalando aire por la boca.

De pronto una pila de imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, e hizo que el dolor aumentase aún más. Su padre sobre el piano. Una botella de whisky con aquel líquido caliente y luego el vidrio estrellándose en su mejilla. Ella cayendo y perdiendo la conciencia, mareándose por la sangre que caía de su cara.

Se puso a sollozar ahí mismo y se sintió un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta más tarde que su hermano la estaba mirando. Levantó la mano para limpiar las amargas lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos, y empezó a suspirar para calmarse.

—A la única persona que pude avisarle de que estás aquí, ha sido a tu amiga Katie.

—Bien, ¿está aquí?

—Sí, ¿quieres que la llame? —La castaña asintió.

A pesar de los intentos de Lucas para agradarle a la castaña, ella seguía un poco molesta y sentida con él. No podía olvidar lo seco que había sido con su madre, luego de que esta lo había criado durante toda su vida. De todos modos, no podía dejar desapercibido el hecho de que se preocupó por ella y la trajo al hospital. Algo que ella hubiera hecho con él si se hubiese presentado el momento.

Pero necesitaba pensar. Pensar en cómo hablaría, porque de que necesitaban conversar, lo necesitaban.

Con Katie se sentía mucho más en casa que con su padre y Lucas, así que cuando la chica comenzó a sollozar, Hermione la frenó y le pidió que parara. La morena intentó serenarse, aunque a veces no podía evitarlo y lloraba.

Esa noche se fue a casa con cinco puntadas en el pómulo izquierdo. Lucas y Katie le dieron un "NO" rotundo cuando ella comentó sobre ir al colegio al otro día. A pesar de que protestara toda la cena, ninguno de los dos cedió y ella terminó subiendo enfadada a su habitación.

Cuando ella volvió del hospital, su padre no estaba, y aunque sentía mucha rabia contra él, no dejó de preocuparse pensando en dónde podría estar, así de borracho y perdido.

Más tarde, Katie subió a su habitación para despedirse.

—Yo pondré atención por ti, pero es importante que tomes reposo por una vez en tu vida, señorita cabezota.

La castaña soltó una risita, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y antes de que la morena saliera por la puerta, a Hermione se le ocurrió algo.

—¡Espera! —Katie se detuvo en la manija de la puerta. Sopesó un poco lo que iba a decir antes de soltarlo—: No se lo digas a Ron… por favor.

Katie la miró confundida, pero por la expresión de súplica que tenía su amiga, no debatió.

—Bien… no se lo diré.

Y entonces se fue.

La castaña se tumbó de cabeza en la almohada y empezó a contar todas las tablas pegadas en su techo, de otra forma, ¿cómo iba a desaburrirse?

* * *

Que Hermione llegara atrasada podía esperarse, pero que Hermione no viniera a clases… era una cosa muy distinta. Podía haber pensado que era por el duelo de la muerte de su madre, pero entonces recordaba que ayer ella si había venido. Intentó asegurarse de que su padre necesitaba compañía, para no preocuparse más de lo debido. De todas formas, estaba inquieto y miraba a cada rato hacia la puerta, como si la castaña fuera a aparecer como arte de magia por allí.

—Es extraño —Convino Harry— Te hubiera llamado, ¿le habrá pasado algo?

—Gracias por subirme el ánimo, Harry. Eres un gran amigo —Bufó.

Después se había acercado a Katie para preguntarle, pero ella le había dicho que no sabía nada y se había ido rápido hacia el baño de las chicas. Comenzaba a impacientarse demasiado con la situación. ¿Por qué no había venido? El motivo le interesaba muchísimo.

Después de la comida, la profesora McGonagall anunció que el aniversario se reanudaría el viernes por la tarde, así que ese día bailarían.

Todos se habían entusiasmado, menos Ron, que parecía más alma en pena en el salón que un alumno normal.

Esa tarde no quiso llamar a la castaña porque ya estaba convencido de que era por su madre. Así que intentó subirse el ánimo y bajar a cenar, con la esperanza de verla al día siguiente.

Pero al día siguiente Hermione tampoco fue a clases.

Se frustró mucho más, pero aparte de eso, se preocupó aún más.

Tenía la leve impresión de que Katie sabía algo de la castaña, pero que no quería contárselo. Cuando se acercaba y le preguntaba, ella respondía cortante y se iba, como si pensara que quedarse más era motivo para soltar todo.

Esto lo trastornaba. Necesitaba saber de la castaña.

En la tarde, desde el teléfono de su casa, llamó a Hermione.

Pero nadie atendió.

Alejó el teléfono molesto, después de despotricar contra la línea telefónica, volvió a llamarla, ganándose el buzón de voz.

Al día siguiente tampoco fue.

Para ese entonces ya no soportaba la incertidumbre, así que cuando salieron de clases, dijo:

—Voy a ir a ver a Hermione.

Lo dijo así sin más, mientras nadie conversaba. Los gemelos soltaron silbidos molestos y Ginny miró de reojo a Harry.

—Estás preocupado —Soltó la pelirroja sin sonar como pregunta.

—Sí —Fue lo único que logró articular.

Los otros se fueron rápidamente mientras Ronald se iba al ya conocido paradero. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar pensar en la castaña.

El viaje a la casa fue una tortura. Primero empezó con paranoia, pensando en que Hermione podía haberle pasado miles de cosas. Luego recordaba que Katie le decía que no se preocupara, así que se calmaba. Después pensaba en el motivo por el que la castaña no contestaba el teléfono, pero al final siempre terminaba con un: _Te calmas, idiota._

Llegó a la puerta y la tocó con suavidad. Esperó unos minutos hasta que optó por tocar nuevamente.

Haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por no aporrear la puerta, el pelirrojo esperó y esperó hasta que escuchó que pasos se acercaban. Cuando abrieron la puerta, por un momento Ron no sabía de quién se trataba, pero luego, al enfocar los ojos, supo que se trataba de Lucas, hermano de Hermione.

—Hola

—Hola —Saludó Lucas con cordialidad. Luego achicó los ojos y lo apuntó con un dedo— Tú… eres… ¿sales con mi hermana, verdad?

Se le formó algo en la garganta que le impedía hablar y sentía que si lo hacía su voz se volvería chillona.

—Yo… sí, soy Ronald Weasley. ¿Está Hermione?

Lucas carraspeó y juntó un poco más la puerta.

—Ella no está.

El pelirrojo frunció el rostro.

—¿Se demorará mucho? Estoy muy… preocupado por ella porque no ha ido a clases.

—Sí, es que… ya sabes, el duelo y esas cosas.

Ron asintió y se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Le puedes decir que me llame cuando pueda?

—Seguro.

—Bueno, eso, adiós.

—Adiós.

Lucas cerró la puerta y Ron se alejó de la acera. Tenía la sensación de que el hermano de la castaña le ocultaba algo. No contento con eso, y mirando hacia todos lados, el pelirrojo irrumpió por arriba del portón de madera, cayendo de pie por el césped del jardín trasero. Empezó a caminar muy despacio, con el corazón agitado porque si lo pillaban le iría muy mal.

Cuando llegó al jardín, distinguió la ventana del cuarto de la castaña, y tenía tantas ganas de comprobar si realmente no se encontraba que cuando vio el árbol enorme del jardín no lo pensó dos veces, y comenzó a treparlo.

Le costó mucho hacerlo, sobretodo porque él no era experto en eso, salvo de pequeño cuando se escondía allí para no ayudar a lavar los platos. Alcanzó una rama y se sujetó con fuerza, luego con el pie derecho alcanzó el último tronco y terminó casi recostado en el árbol.

Quedaba a la perfección porque justo al lado estaba la ventana que buscaba. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se acercó a la ventana y empezó a mirar a hurtadillas.

Y efectivamente, Hermione estaba ahí, de espaldas, revisando algo en un cajón lleno de papeles. Ron comenzó a tocar la ventanilla despacio, pero como ella no prestaba atención, la tocó más fuerte, haciendo que la castaña se girase sobre sus talones y mirara hacia su dirección.

Sus ojos se volvieron como platos cuando lo vio, y él estaba tan aliviado de verla bien que… no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenía en la cara.

Frunció el ceño. La ventana no lo dejaba comprobar bien si se trataba de…

Hermione corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió de golpe, es ahí cuando Ron se fija en su mejilla izquierda. Amoratada, punteada y media hinchada.

—¿Qué narices haces aquí, Ron?

—Si me contestaras los llamados no estaría aquí, ¿sabes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso, Hermione?

Se acercó y se sentó en la ventana, tomó el rostro de la muchacha con cuidado y observó la herida. Ella apartó la cara rápidamente pero el pelirrojo era más listo, así que volvió a tomar su rostro.

—Me caí.

—No, no te caíste.

—¡Te digo que me caí, Ronald!

—¡Ya, no te enojes!

Se cruzó de brazos, volvió a correr el rostro y caminó de vuelta a su cama. Ron terminó de salir de la ventana y se acercó a ella, sentándose en la cama que ya conocía.

—Solo resbalé, ¿vale? No es nada grave.

—Si no fuera grave no tendrías puntos en la cara y menos el pómulo tan hinchado. ¿No confías en mí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él vio cierto miedo en la chica.

—No quiero darte más problemas. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo olvidas?

—Difícilmente podría olvidarlo teniendo tu mejilla hinchada frente a mí.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Bien.

—¿Vas a contarme?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces?

—Mi papá.

—¿Está aquí? ¿Quieres que lo llame?

—¡No, idiota! ¡Mi papá me hizo esto!

Ron no dijo nada. La miró estupefacto por lo que fueron largos segundos. La castaña exhaló todo el aire contenido y se tapó el rostro con cuidado, aguantándose las lágrimas.

—¿Qué tu papá qué?

Hermione alzó las manos con desesperación.

—Oh, vamos, no me hagas repetirlo

Hubo silencio, momento en que sus ojos se contemplaron. Como si hablaran entre sí sin que Ron y Hermione se percataran.

—Hermione… ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué…? No lo entiendo.

La castaña empezó a contarle todo desde el principio. Ron la escuchaba atentamente, tomando sus manos y acariciándolas con sus pulgares. Aún no podía explicarse el por qué el señor Granger tomó la determinación de lanzarle eso a su hija, a pesar de que estuviera borracho… era su hija.

—Estoy muy molesta con él… por el momento no lo quiero ver.

—Hermione, tú te vienes conmigo.

La castaña alzó el rostro y lo miró confundida.

—¿Cómo?

—Que te vienes conmigo, no voy a dejar que tu padre te levante la mano de nuevo. No puede hacerlo solo porque… se tomó unas copas de más.

—Ron… yo no puedo irme —Murmuró, aunque había algo en su voz que le decía lo contrario.

—¿Qué pasará cuando aparezca? ¿Va a golpearte otra vez?

—Lucas está aquí ahora, él no va a dejar que me ponga una mano encima.

—¿Y cuando él se vaya?

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su boca, pero en cuanto recuperó la compostura, Hermione dijo:

—Te prometo que ahí me iré contigo.

Ron acercó su boca a la de ella y se fundieron en un beso lleno de calor. Era como sí así demostraran lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Y ninguno de los dos quería cortar aquel vínculo, no ahora.

Hermione jadeaba con el beso porque cuando movía la boca la piel ardiente de su herida se abría y tenía que parar. Ron juntaba sus frentes y susurraba que todo estaría bien, y ella… ella siempre confiaba en lo que Ron decía.

Después de cortar el beso, Hermione miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué entraste por la ventana?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermano me dijo que no estabas, pero no me quedé tranquilo. Estaba desesperado por saber de ti.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo siento… no quería que lo supieras. Se lo dije a Katie y…

—Ella guardó muy bien tu secreto, no te preocupes —Le dio un beso casto y se separó— ¿Vas mañana? Se reanuda el aniversario y tenemos que bailar.

—Sí, iré.

—¿Estás segura que puedes bailar con esa cosa ahí?

—Espero que si… y si lo dices por lo feo que se ve, existe el maquillaje.

—Sí, se ve feo. —Hermione se cubrió el rostro y el pelirrojo le retiró las manos— La herida, no tú. Sigues siendo hermosa.

La puerta se abre en ese momento y la cara de Lucas se asoma por la madera. Ambos se voltean a mirarlo sorprendidos y algo avergonzados.

—Ya veo, estaba segurísimo de que el ruido de afuera no podía ser de un simple gato. Pedí pizza, bajen… si quieren.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y poco después bajaron a comer pizza con Lucas.

Lucas resultó ser una persona muy agradable. En algunos gestos, Ron no podía evitar recordar a Hermione, porque eran iguales en cualquier sentido. Se vieron una película de acción mientras platicaban.

—Una siestecita no me vendría mal. Hey, Weasley, ten cuidado con mi hermana.

Lucas subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Ron y Hermione encontraron oportuno tener una sesión de besos, así que no hablaron mucho.

Cuando la noche estaba cayendo, Hermione empujó a Ron y cortaron el beso.

—Es tarde, debes irte.

—No, bésame.

La castaña le dio un beso rápido antes de volver a insistir.

—Se está oscureciendo. Tu madre se preocupará.

Ronald suspiró, besó nuevamente a la castaña y se pusieron en pie.

Se despidieron con otro fogoso beso y prometieron verse al día siguiente.

* * *

Por más que Lucas insistió en que Hermione se quedará un día más en casa, no logró nada, porque ella escuchaba sus consejos mientras se terminaba de colocar el chaleco del colegio y cerraba su mochila.

—Mis intentos son en vano, ¿no?

—Por fin lo has captado —Se aliso el pelo y cruzó su bolso por encima del hombro— Nos vemos después —Besó a su hermano en la mejilla y salió de la casa.

Buscó a tientas el espejito que había tenido consigo todos estos días para examinarse la herida. A pesar de haberse echado suficiente maquillaje para taparlo, seguía reluciendo y brillando como si lo hiciera a propósito para hacerla pasar vergüenza.

Cuando llegó al colegio, podía sentir las miradas de todos puestas en ella, pero Hermione intentaba ignorarlas, esquivarlas y hacer como que nada había pasado. Una vez que subió las escaleras, no pudo más que levantar la cara cuando escuchó una voz tan chillona en los escalones.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara, eh, Granger?

Era Lavender Brown, que la miraba sonriendo con burla y saña. La castaña intentó seguir subiendo pero las amigas de Lavender se lo impidieron.

—Déjame pasar, Lavender.

—Oh, ¿tienes miedo? —Hermione no dijo nada y todas comenzaron a reír— Dime que te pasó ahí y te dejaré pasar.

—Nada que te importe.

Cho Chang, con una pequeña barriga, empezó a reírse como histérica. Lavender la miró con esa mirada asesina y esta se calló.

—Qué triste. Así Ron menos va a fijarse en ti. Con la cara rajada y peor… siendo la reina —Rio— ¿De verdad piensas que tienes oportunidad con mi Ro-Ro?

Ro-Ro. A Hermione le dieron ganas de ponerse a vomitar.

—¿Qué tal, Lavender? ¿Podrías dejar a la gente pasar?

Cuando Hermione se giró, vio a Ginny con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Lavender con una sonrisa de ironía y algo de… ¿asco?

—Solo estábamos hablando con Hermione. Chicas, nos vamos. Un gusto, Granger —Le guiñó un ojo y se fueron.

La castaña suspiró y cerró los ojos, cuando Ginny puso una mano en su hombro ella los abrió.

—No te dejes influenciar por Lavender. Y… Ron me contó lo que pasó, lo siento mucho.

—No hay problema —Luego miró a su alrededor— ¿Dónde está?

—Esperando a Harry, creo que se ha quedado dormido. ¿Subamos?

—¿Tu salón no es abajo?

La pelirroja la miró con una sonrisa picarona.

—Deberías saber que todos los días lo olvido.

Hermione se rio, y terminaron de subir las escaleras.

…

Harry y Ron llegaron al salón cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Hermione estaba rodeada de las chicas: Ginny, Luna, Katie, Hannah y Victoria. Todas comentando como podían ocultarle la herida para el baile de esta tarde. Ella no prestaba mucha atención, porque de pronto sus ojos viajaban a dónde se encontraba Ron, que rápidamente la miraba también y se sonreían.

—¿Por qué sonríes, Hermione?

La castaña sacudió la cabeza cuando escuchó que Hannah preguntaba. Pensó en una rápida repuesta, pero ella no era buena en eso.

—Solo recordé algo.

En el recreo, Ron la miró y le hizo señas para que se encontraran en su lugar de siempre. Ella, sigilosamente, se excusó para ir al baño, y corrió a encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

Cuando vio a Ron mirando por la ventana, corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó por detrás.

—¡Hey! Pensé que ya no llegabas —Ron se dio media vuelta y la abrazó, después depositó un beso en sus labios.

—No podía decirles a las chicas que vendría a encontrarme contigo, ¿sabes? Así que tuve que excusarme, pero no me soltaban.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Era lo único que hacían, porque era igual que si hablaran. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, sin buscar respiración alguna, solo el aliento de sus bocas.

De pronto un chasquido los hizo detenerse, pero no se separaron. Volvieron a besarse y otra vez el chasquido. Es entonces cuando se separan y se vuelven, y solo ven en el viento como alguien sale corriendo de donde se encontraba…

…descubriéndolos besándose.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció? Esa Hermione es un imán para los problemas.**_

_**Besos mágicos a todos :***_


	14. Enemiga

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía._**

**_Holaaa :D_**

**_Respondo sus review! Y ah, muchas gracias :)_**

**_*VLLP: Siii, lo vi! En la página Grintson/Romione, yo siempre visitó esa página y ya me leí todos los fics que recomiendan jajaja. Muchas gracias. Me emocionan muchos tus palabras, así que, una vez más, muchisisisisimas gracias :3_**

**_*scarletvallejo: Me alegra mucho eso! y te agradezco por estar aquí desde el principio!_**

**_*Gaby: Mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo y en cambiarte de casa! He pasado por esto último y es algo agotador -.-. Y gracias por tus palabras, como siempre :)_**

**_*Angie: Pues en este capítulo sabrás si traerá problemas o no, y no es que quiera decirlo, pero si habrá problemas jaja ok lo siento. Gracias por seguir comentar :3_**

**_Me alegra mucho que me digan que podría llegar a publicar algún día. Eso me hace sentir más animada a escribir. Me gustaría escribir un libro, pero siento que soy demasiado joven para comenzar uno, con el tiempo puedo mejorar así que no quiero apresurarme mucho. De todas formas, muchas gracias por eso y por su apoyo. *abacho de oso*_**

**_Ahora así, a leer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Enemiga**

A pesar de que Ron fue lo suficientemente rápido para correr y descubrir a la persona, no pudo. En cuanto llegó al final del pasillo, el chico o chica que los vio infraganti, había desaparecido. Intentaron no darle mucha importancia, no darle vueltas a un asunto que probablemente se terminaría descubriendo pronto.

Más tarde, al comienzo del aniversario, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall dieron las excusas correspondientes de por qué se reanudaba hoy las actividades, justificación que todo el colegio ya sabía… la muerte de la madre de Hermione.

La primera pareja que pasó a bailar, por supuesto, fueron Ron y Hermione. Estaban muy nerviosos de pasar, porque ni siquiera habían ensayado una última vez, salvo ese día en que ambos habían discutido y la castaña se había ido rápido a su casa. Ahora tenían que improvisar si no recordaban los pasos.

Cuando sonó la canción se relajaron y se dejaron llevar por la música, los vitoreos y las miradas que se echaban los dos. Después del baile, caminaron hasta la tarima y esperaron, respirando con alivio de no haberse equivocado en ningún paso. La gente aplaudía y silbaba a la pareja cuando Ron giraba a Hermione o tenían que estar demasiado cerca.

Era en esos momentos cuando Hermione se preguntaba quién era el sujeto que los había visto…

La segunda pareja de baile fueron Harry y Ginny. Su presentación fue épica. Había mucha química y mucho ánimo por parte de los dos. Aparte de los trajes preciosos que se habían puesto. La gente gritaba y aplaudía en medio del baile y la pareja parecía estar completamente sumidos el uno al otro. El mismo Ronald se había dado cuenta, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Es solo un baile —Lo calmaba la castaña, aunque no estuviera muy segura de ello.

Después de que todos terminaran, era totalmente innecesario decir cuál era la pareja ganadora, pero de todos modos, había que hacerlo y la castaña se sentía feliz por los ganadores.

—Señor Harry Potter y la señorita Ginevra Weasley, quienes nos representaron al estilo de boleros. ¡Un gran y fuerte aplauso para sus compañeros! —El premio era muy simple, los cuatrocientos puntos y una placa con los nombres de los ganadores del baile. Este sería colgado en las paredes del colegio, y quedaría por décadas y décadas, como era la tradición y así, los alumnos a futuro, pudieran observarlo.

La profesora McGonagall tomó posesión del micrófono nuevamente y todo el mundo tuvo que parar su bulla. Ella se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Toca escoger otro papelillo para ver qué actividad debemos realizar. A ver… —Con su mano revolvió todo el cuenco y sacó un pequeño papel blanco. Lo desenvolvió rápidamente— Payasos.

Todo el mundo se miró. Payasos. ¿Payasos? Incluso Hermione, que era primera vez que estaba en un aniversario del colegio, se quedó en blanco.

—¿Qué quiere decir payasos? —Preguntó Ron; la castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos se preguntaran por qué… payasos. Bueno, es mucho más simple de lo que se imaginan. Un grupo de la escuela, que los elegiré al azar en este cuenco —Señaló un jarro muy parecido al anterior— Y tendrán que, con los reyes, vestirse de payasos y entretener a un jardín de niños, repartir volantes en la calle o hacer bromas a la gente.

Bien. Cada vez que ponía peor.

Intentó serenarse y pensar positivo. Ella nunca se había disfrazado de payaso, así que… era una buena oportunidad para conocer.

—Esta es la última actividad, así que por tanto debemos tener esos cuatrocientos puntos. Y además, saben que pueden obtener puntos manteniendo sus salas de clases en impecables condiciones. —Todo el mundo abucheo, pero la profesora siguió hablando— La próxima semana daremos los resultados y se tomará en cuenta el beso de los reyes. Este año no habrá preguntas culturales porque nos hemos demorado con el aniversario. Y mañana diré los nombres de los escogidos para realizar la actividad con los reyes. Es todo, pueden irse a casa.

Cuando todos salieron de clases, Ron fue a dejar a Hermione al paradero. No habló en todo el camino. La castaña lo miraba de reojo y veía que se notaba preocupado, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Una vez que se detuvieron en el paradero, Ron se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—No estoy seguro de esto.

Hermione lo miró sin entender. Se le vinieron miles de cosas a la cabeza con esa frase, unas no muy buenas que se diga.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ron se mordió el labio y sujetó ambas manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

—Que vayas a casa, Hermione. Tengo miedo de que esté tu papá y…

—No va a estar.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque lo conozco. Debe sentirse muy avergonzado. Además, tiene donde… quedarse —Dijo esto último alzando las cejas con enfado.

El pelirrojo contempló el rostro de la chica por largo tiempo, no estando seguro de nada, sintiendo que su deber era llevarla a la Madriguera. Pero tampoco podía obligarla, de todas formas, la decisión era de ella.

Le dio un beso en la boca, y ella rodeó sus brazos alrededor de él. Se quedaron intactos allí, sin que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

—¿Me prometes que cuando estés en problemas no dudarás en llamarme?

Las palabras calaron muy en el fondo de su corazón, porque era una promesa de por vida. Pasara lo que pasara, él siempre estaría ahí para ella. Él siempre la defendería, él siempre la pondría por delante de los demás, y eso, a pesar de sus inseguridades y lo mal que lo había pasado en el último tiempo, la hizo sentir la persona más querida en el mundo.

—Te lo prometo.

…

Al día siguiente Hermione había llegado con su mejilla mucho menos hinchada que el día anterior. Tenía muy buen ánimo y llevaba todo lo necesario para su clase de ese día.

Se encontró con Katie en la entrada y ambas se fueron charlando de poco y nada que les había pasado durante la tarde. Como siempre que se encontraban, pasaban al baño de chicas y asearse un poco, aunque a Hermione no le interesaba mucho eso.

—Está corriendo el rumor de que Cedric es el papá del bebé de Cho.

—¿En serio? ¿Cedric? ¿El altivo y desagradable de tercer año?

—Sí, ¿irónico, no? Esos se odiaban… —Luego miró a Hermione y se echó a reír— Lo siento.

Hermione no pudo aguantar una risa también.

—No seas boba.

La puerta del baño se abrió y por ella entraron Lavender, Cho y Parvati. La hermana de esta no se encontraba y a Hermione le pareció súper raro porque siempre parecían ser siamesas.

Lavender se aclaró la garganta y miró a sus tontas amigas como si ver a Hermione fuera algo que ella hubiese adivinado. La castaña no prestó atención y solo se fijó en la llave de agua abierta que había dejado. Katie ya estaba terminando, así que tomaron sus cosas y quisieron salir del baño… pero Lavender y las demás le negaron la pasada.

—¿A dónde vas roba novios?

Hermione la miró como si no le interesara lo que ella dijera, y la rubia se echó el pelo hacia atrás, perfumando a la castaña de su champú olor a lavanda.

—Déjame pasar, Lavender.

—Eres una puta.

—Déjame pasar, Lavender—. Repitió

—Me robaste a MÍ Ro-Ro. ¿No te da vergüenza?

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero no se iba a dejar humillar por la rubia.

—A mí no me insultes, porque no te he hecho nada. Y no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que no te vi? ¿Encaramándote de él ayer en el recreo? ¡Vi cómo te le lanzabas, estúpida! ¡Vi como lo besabas!

Katie apareció rápidamente al lado de Hermione.

—¡Déjala en paz!

—¡No te metas tú, idiota!

—¡A Katie no le vienes a decir idiota!

—¡Yo le digo idiota a quién quiero, y puedo decirte que eres una puta, Granger, cuantas veces quiera!

Entonces le agarró el pelo por encima de la cabeza. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que defenderse, así que comenzó a arrancar pelos rubios por todas partes. Hubo gritos, tanto de las amigas huecas de Lavender como de Katie. Estaban en una guerra constante las dos, tironeándose, golpeándose la cara, rasguñándose. De pronto no supo cómo llegaron al suelo, pero sí sintió el fuerte dolor en su rodilla y que algo caliente emanaba de allí. Siguió defendiéndose, tirándole del pelo, dándole bofetadas, la rubia gemía y gritaba, pero no dejaba de responderle de igual intensidad.

—¡Y yo beso a quién se me da la maldita gana! —Se sentó a ahorcajadas y empezó a pegarle en la cara, le rasguñó el cuello y le pegó en la boca. La rubia jadeaba del dolor en el piso, pero tan pronto Hermione tuvo una pequeña distracción la giró y quedó encima de ella. Sus manos marcadas por los rasguños fueron a parar a su cuello. Lavender reía y gritaba algo a las otras pero la castaña no entendía. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Lavender le apretaba el cuello muy fuerte y ella ya casi no podía respirar.

Vio que la puerta del baño se abría y sintió alivio de que alguien fuera en su ayuda, pero después se dio cuenta de que nadie iba y supo que pronto moriría.

—¿Así que vas a quitármelo de todos modos? Vamos a ver si quedas viva después de esto, Granger.

Hermione le pateaba las pantorrillas y esta la insultaba para que parara. De pronto sintió que la presión de sus manos era más fuerte, y casi no tenía fuerza para seguir pataleando.

Y fue cuando Lavender dejó de ahorcarla, y ella tuvo el tiempo suficiente para tumbarla debajo de ella y colocar sus manos al cuello. Lavender chillaba como un animal enjaulado, intentando quitarle las manos, pero Hermione estaba tan llena de veneno en el cuerpo que no sintió compasión por ella.

Alguien la alejó de allí casi a arrastras, y Hermione comenzó a patalear para que la dejaran tranquila. La tomaban de las muñecas y así no pudiese forcejear, pero comenzaba a patear con los pies a un par de piernas frente a ella. Cuando se calmó un poco, se dio cuenta de que Ron era quién la sostenía.

—¿Estás tranquila ahora? —El pelirrojo tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro, y ella sabía que era por las patadas que le había dado. Se sintió avergonzada de pronto.

—¡Quería matarme, Ro-Ro! ¡Ella quería matarme!

—¡Cállate, Lavender! ¡Y no vuelvas a tocarla en tu vida!

—¡Ella estaba ahorcándome!

Ron no dijo nada, solo se fijó en el rostro molido de la castaña.

—Será mejor que levantes ese trasero tuyo y te vayas… antes de que llame al director.

Hasta ese entonces, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ginny… y Harry. Lavender soltó una risita débil.

—No te atreverías. Meterías en problemas a tu amiguita.

—Hermione nunca ha dado problemas, por lo que solo la sancionarían. Pero tú… no vas a tener tanta suerte.

Tan pronto Lavender inició la pelea, tan pronto salió del baño con sus amigas siguiéndole la falda.

Cuando la castaña recuperó la compostura y pudo enderezarse, se miró por primera vez en el espejo del baño, y lo que vio, no la dejó tan sorprendida.

La herida en su mejilla se había abierto, sangraba por los rasguños de Lavender y tenía el labio roto. Ron se acercó y mojó su mano en el lavabo y luego limpió la boca de la chica con sus dedos. Esta se estremeció y gimió de dolor.

—Lo siento.

—Ron, Harry, será mejor que se vayan ahora antes de que alguien los descubra.

Ron negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a Hermione.

—No voy a dejarte así.

—Ron, no es nada —Se estremeció otra vez cuando movió los labios— Ve con Harry.

Este le sostuvo la mirada durante un rato y como vio que no decía nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió con Harry.

—Veamos… algo tenemos que hacer para cubrir todo eso —Dijo Ginny, colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cadera. Luego no pudo aguantar la risa— Dios, la dejaste puré, Hermione.

La castaña y Katie rieron también, la primera jadeando por el dolor de su labio.

* * *

No pudo concentrarse en la clase de ninguna manera. La profesora McGonagall explicaba algo relacionado con la tecnología avanzada, pero él estaba pendiente de la puerta de su salón, por si Hermione y Katie entraban. Cansado de esperar, se echó en su asiento y bufó.

—Ya, para.

—No puedo.

—Ginny y Katie se encargarían de ella —Dice Harry, y cuando su mirada viaja a donde una Lavender cubierta por una bufanda y gorra no puede aguantar la risa— ¿Viste como la dejó? Hermione es una fiera.

Ron sonríe pícaramente.

—Sí, una fiera —Repitió.

Cuando la clase termina, Katie y Hermione no aparecen por la sala, y comienza a preocuparse. No quiere decirle a Harry para que no piense que es un paranoico, y tampoco puede ir al baño de chicas porque un montón debe de estar entrando y saliendo. Lavender se levanta de su asiento y se cubre el rostro, Cho y Parvati la cubren, mientras salen a toda prisa del salón.

_Víbora, _piensa el pelirrojo, mirándola con todo el odio que le es posible.

Pero no puede sostener mucho el odio, en ese instante Hermione y Katie entran al salón y él se arrastra rápidamente, derribando una mesa y silla a su paso, haciendo que Harry se tropiece y choque contra Dean, que reían de los chistes de Neville.

Poco le importa, porque ni siquiera mira hacia atrás para ver a sus amigos. Lo único en lo que puede pensar, es en la castaña que camina hasta su puesto y se sienta. Ron llega rápidamente y se acuclilla.

Ya no tiene los rasguños, pero sí se le nota más la mejilla. El labio roto ha desaparecido un poco. Ginny ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Hermione se siente un poco incómoda teniendo a Ron cerca suyo, porque Hannah y Victoria la miran frunciendo el ceño, señalando al pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunta preocupado.

—Estoy bien —Sonríe sin mucha convicción.

Es cuando Ron se percata del por qué. Se da cuenta de cómo Hannah y Victoria lo miran, y de a poco se endereza de donde está. No sabe que decir y tampoco que excusa dar, por lo que solo se arrastra nuevamente donde sus amigos, que también lo miraban confundido.

—¿Preocupándote por Granger? ¿Tú, Weasley?

Él sacude la cabeza y solo da de excusa que se están preparando para la actividad del aniversario.

Esa tarde la profesora McGonagall dio los nombres de quienes participarían en la actividad de los payasos:

-Ron y Hermione (Obligatorio)

-Ginny Weasley

-Neville Longbotton

-Hannah Abbott

-Harry Potter

…

Después de clases, como siempre que hacía Ron, se fueron caminando hasta el paradero, pero como no habían tenido tiempo de hablar nada, decidieron pasar de largo. Hermione iba muy callada, bajaba la cabeza cada vez que Ron la miraba, y eso lo volvía loco, porque necesitaba que ella le explicara todo, el por qué de su pelea con Lavender.

Así que para calmarse, exhalo todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y siguió caminando a su lado. En un acto de cariño, el pelirrojo estira su mano y toma la de Hermione, como esta no objeta, entrelazan sus dedos mientras siguen andando.

—¿Vas a contarme qué pasó? —La castaña no negó ni asintió— Hermione…

—Ella sabe lo de nosotros. Fue ella quién nos vio ayer.

—¿Y eso te molesta? Que te descubran conmigo, quiero decir.

—¡No! ¡Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti!

—¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? Tú empezaste con esto de que nadie nos viera… o mejor dicho, no me lo dijiste pero… yo me daba cuenta.

Quiso detenerse pero Hermione seguía caminando.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella se mordió el labio en la parte no lastimada.

—No sé. No sé qué estoy diciendo.

Ahora sí, se detuvo y la detuvo a ella.

—¿A qué le temes, Hermione? El otro día me dijiste que no querías sufrir.

Hubo un silencio tormentoso.

—La vida nunca ha sido justa conmigo, Ron. Nunca.

Él sabía que ella no quería hablar, y tampoco la iba a obligar. En vez de eso, se acercó y la abrazó, y ella le respondió con otro abrazo.

—¿Crees que me avergüenzas?

Después de un momento, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

Ron se echó a reír.

—No es gracioso.

Seguía riéndose mientras se apartaba de ella.

—Sí, lo es —Y la besó.

La castaña saltó cuando sus labios chocaron con los de ella, y Ron supo que era por su herida. Dejó besitos cortos en su boca para disculparse y ella sonrió en ellos.

—Así nunca sanará.

—Bueno, de alguna forma tenía que responderte.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Entonces… no?

Ron sonrió, le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos.

—No, tontita.

…

No se percataron de cuanto habían caminado. Solo miraron a su alrededor y vieron la plaza donde una vez estuvieron aquí, juntos, en su primera actividad.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas discusiones y peleas.

—Aquí es cuando casi te atropellaron.

—¿Eso es lo único que recuerdas?

—Pues no, también tu terquedad.

—Oh, muchas gracias.

—Hey, que te salvé la vida —La castaña no dijo nada pero se estaba riendo— No me ruedes los ojos así. Ven, vamos a seguir.

Cruzaron la calle, fijándose en los autos y Ron no pudo evitar burlarse de la chica, y esta solo sacudía la cabeza. Caminaron por la calle donde ellos habían estado tocando, y a la cabeza se le venían muchas cosas. Su primer periodo juntos, sus discusiones, el hambre, la sed y lo poco y nada que se conocían. Todo era tan… nostálgico.

Ron iba muy nervioso. Si había llevado a Hermione hasta aquí, era porque ambos necesitaban conversar, y no solo se trataba de su pelea con Lavender, aunque sí lo sacó a relucir.

—Ella empezó a pegarme, y yo solo me defendí. Está súper obsesionada contigo, Ron.

—Eso creo… nunca pensé que llegara a eso… a pegarte.

—Pensé que me mataría, cuando estaba ahorcándome.

—¿Te ahorcó también? —Parecía muy sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees que yo también la ahorqué? Estaba muy enfadada y quería que pagara.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, la dejaste horrenda.

—Ya lo era antes, esta fue una ayudadita.

Ron se echó a reír.

Después de un rato, sabía que necesitaba preguntarle, así que sin más rodeos, le apretó la mano y soltó:

—Hermione, ¿has tenido… ya sabes… tú…? Lo que quiero decir es que si no has notado nada raro en ti.

Los labios le temblaban. Miró a Hermione y esta estaba más que confundida.

—¿Raro en mí? ¿Cómo qué?

Diablos.

—Ya sabes. Lo que pasó entre nosotros…

La castaña contempló el piso, hasta que una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

—Ah, eso…

—Sí… ¿crees que podrías…?

—¿Quedarme embarazada? —Se estremeció, pero asintió— No, no creo. Digo… no pasó hace mucho y… no podría saber tan pronto si estoy o no estoy. ¡Ay, Ron! Estaba tan tranquila hasta que lo mencionaste.

—Bueno, necesitaba estar seguro.

—Mañana veré.

—¿Cómo lo harás?

—¿Con qué crees que las mujeres saben que están embarazadas?

—Está bien… —Se rascó la cabeza— ¿Puedo estar contigo?

—¿Cuándo me haga la prueba?

—Sí.

—Seguro —La pilló por sorpresa su sugerencia, pero se sintió feliz por ello. Ron estaría con ella, a pesar de las consecuencias.

Después de eso no siguieron hablando del tema. El pelirrojo quería disfrutar unos momentos más con Hermione, antes de que la noche cayera, antes de que esa prueba lo cambiara todo, antes de que incluso la castaña pudiera odiarle si llegara a quedarse embarazada, antes de que ella le culpara por arruinarle la vida.

¿Le arruinaría la vida un embarazo? Él no estaba seguro, aunque un bebé en camino siempre era una bendición, no sabía sí en esta oportunidad se contaba.

* * *

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_Besoooos maaaagicooos a toooodoooos._**


	15. Tormentosa espera

**_Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía._**

**_Holaaaaa. Aquí me tienen :3 Le dije a alguien que subiría capítulo el finde, pero lo terminé antes xD._**

**_Bien, QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR:_**

**_Gracias al review de Gaby, porque yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. En la pelea del baño, Lavender NO estaba en sus planes matar a Hermione. Quiero decir, claro, estaba súper mega enojada pero no al punto de matarla. Pasa que, una vez en la tele vi una situación bastante similar (no taaaanto así) pero unas chicas le hicieron bullying a otra, y eran tan malas pero tan malas, que la empezaron a patear por el suelo y pegarle en la cara por "diversión" ¿El resultado? la agredida lamentablemente perdió la vida. Y eso es a lo que quiero llegar, las chicas y los chicos son tan inconscientes a una edad (y creo que en todas las edades) que no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen solo cuando ven que es demasiado y que los resultados son trágicos. Lavender estaba despechada y quería darle una "lección" a Hermione, sin medir las consecuencias. Es por eso que en una parte le suelta el cuello a Hermione y le da tiempo de girarla y ahorcarla igual. Son esos tipos de arranques violentos que tenemos de pronto y que no podemos controlar. Tampoco es que quiero describir a Lavender como la mega villana esa que mata a quien se le cruza por delante xD Bueno, eso quería aclarar._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son un amor :3_**

**_Ahoraaaa, a leeeeeeeeeeeeeer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Tormentosa espera.**

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser!

Ron y Harry entraron al salón cinco minutos antes de que sonara la campana. Venían conversando de mucho y poco, y no estaban totalmente conectados con las buenas nuevas del curso.

Seamus, Dean, Neville y Lee conversaban entre ellos mientras exclamaban cosas sin sentido, cuando vieron al pelirrojo, no pudieron aguantarse.

—¡Dime que es mentira, Weasley! —Ese era Dean, que miraba atónico a Ron. Este no entendía el por qué, y cuando dejó su mochila dentro de la silla, se acercó a ellos con algo de curiosidad.

—¿Sobre qué?

Todos se miraron. Neville, que parecía menos sorprendido, se acercó al pelirrojo y dijo:

—Sobre tus andanzas con Granger. Ya sabes, besos y todo.

Lavender.

Ron no pudo evitar girar sobre si y mirar a la rubia que se cruzaba de brazos mientras masticaba goma de mascar. Tenía una sonrisa de venganza en su rota y herida boca, causada por Hermione.

¿Qué podía decir contra eso? Los ratones se habían comido su lengua y no podía dejar de pensar en las tantas veces que maldijo a Hermione, que la miró como un estropajo, que la odió y juró vengarse de ella. Sus palabras se las había llevado el viento, y sus amigos eran testigo de eso.

Seamus, al ver que Ron se condenaba solo, soltó un silbido y ronquido sordo que hizo que la mayoría del curso de girase a verlo.

—¡TE GUSTA GRANGER! ¡HERMIONE! ¡TU ENEMIGA!

Bien. Lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos, mientras todos se juntaban para saber lo inesperado. Intentó divisar para ver si estaba Hermione, pero sus compañeros le tapaban.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tú y Hermione?

—¿Es una broma, Weasley?

Todos preguntaban a la vez y él no sabía realmente que decir.

—Hey, denle espacio —Pedía Harry, empujando a todos.

—Pero queremos saber si es cierto.

—¡Sí, dilo de una vez pelirrojo!

Ron miró a la multitud y suspiró. ¿Qué más daba?

—¡Está bien, sí!

Hubo más gritos. Más bulla. Más silbidos. Palmadas en la espalda. Más preguntas.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababa de confirmar Ron. Es que… ¡ella era su enemiga! ¡Su rival! ¡La arpía! Y de pronto era su… ¿novia?

La mayor parte de las chicas se habían retirado del círculo para acercarse al pequeño grupo de Hermione. La castaña tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas e intentaba esquivar las preguntas más vergonzosas. Las más sorprendidas de todo el rollo eran Victoria y Hannah que no paraban de decir: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Cómo no lo imaginé antes!

Katie lo sabía, a pesar de que Hermione nunca se lo confirmó, aquella pelea en el baño con Lavender, le respondió un par de preguntas que tenía la morena en la cabeza.

Después de la tormenta de preguntas sin respuesta, todos se calmaron e hicieron lo que normalmente hacían todos los días. Ron y Hermione suspiraron con resignación. Ellos sabían que esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento, pero no sabían que fuera tan exclusivo. Se miraron a hurtadillas y sonrieron; había que tomarlo con humor.

La única que no se lo había tomado con humor era Lavender. Daba brinquitos en su asiento muy enfadada. De pronto miraba a Ron y le lanzaba la más terrible de las miradas, pero el pelirrojo la esquivaba o le respondía con una mirada peor.

En el recreo las murmuraciones habían seguido. Ron y Hermione no pudieron ir a su lugar secreto… porque ya no era secreto. Lavender no solo soltó la bomba, sino que dio más detalles, algunos que ni Ron y Hermione estaban enterados que habían hecho.

Como besarse frente a dirección. Luego toqueteándose en secretaría. Otro fue que la profesora McGonagall los había regañado por ser tan demostrativos.

Ron se preguntaba en que momento él y la castaña se habían reproducido para que esos hiciesen cosas así, porque él no recordaba ninguna de ellas.

Tenía que conformarse con mirar a Hermione desde un lugar donde nadie lo viera. Al final del salón, en un rincón, teniendo a Harry delante de él como guardia. Escuchaba que sus amigos le hablaban y se burlaban de él en los tiempos que el pelirrojo se mataba de rabia por la chica nueva, maldecía por aquel ser humano vil y cruel.

—Es que en serio, aún no me lo creo, ¿estoy soñando? ¿Ron y Hermione? ¿Intercambiando saliva? ¿Besos con lengua?

—Lee, ya —Pedía Ron, algo cansado.

—¡No! ¡No puedes afirmar que tienes algo con Granger y luego pedirnos que dejemos el tema! ¡Tenemos que ver ese beso!

—¡Sí! —Chillaron todos.

—Chicos, no…

—¡Hermione! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

—¡No la molesten a ella!

—Uy, Weasley defendiéndola.

Ron miró a Harry y este solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Hermione se acercó sigilosamente, como no estando segura de lo que sus pies estaban haciendo. Cuando llegó junto a Harry, Ron vio en su rostro arrepentimiento.

—No queremos ser groseros, ¿vale? Pero estamos que reventamos con esto.

—Parecemos viejas cotillas, pero esto es una noticia demasiado para nuestro estómago.

La castaña no entendía nada, pero era tan respetuosa que los miraba con atención.

—La idea es que se den un beso, ¿entiendes?

—Dean, déjala en paz.

—Tranquilo, hermano, que no te la estoy quitando. Solo un beso, Hermione, uno.

Hermione no dijo nada, miraba a Ron y a Harry como pidiendo auxilio. El pelirrojo se puso en pie y tomó con firmeza la mano de la castaña. La condujo fuera de allí, no sin antes gritarles "¡Váyanse a la mierda!" a todos. Salieron cogidos de la mano, siendo vistos por todos y cada uno de los estudiantes. La mayoría, que no eran sus compañeros, miraban boquiabiertos sus manos entrelazadas.

Es que nadie podía creerlo. Todo el mundo sabía de ese odio sin justificación de los dos, y verlos de las manos, tan cerca, era como para impresionarse de verdad.

Como su lugar secreto no era secreto, y como su relación tampoco estaba bajo cuatro candados, demostrarles al resto lo que pasaba, no era gran cosa, así que se arriesgaron a salir al patio, mientras todos los ojos se posaban en ellos.

—Falta que salgamos en televisión —Bromeó la chica. Ron sonrió y se sentaron en unos banquitos bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estuvieron lo bastante alejados de todos como para conversar en privado.

—¿Qué piensas de esto?

—¿De cómo reaccionaron? —Ron asintió— Bueno, fue algo inesperado por todos, ¿qué esperabas?

—Supongo que de todos modos, se iban a enterar.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, ¿a ti?

—Tampoco.

Ron miró a su alrededor. Había mucha gente que no prestaba atención, así que no dudo en hacerlo. Se acercó y la besó con dulzura.

Cuando se separaron había mucha gente observándolos. Como si todo hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta.

—Va a costar que se acostumbren.

—Puedo soportarlo —. Suspiró— Ron, ayer me dijiste…

—¿Qué?

—Que querías estar cuando yo me hiciera la prueba de… ya sabes —Miró a todas direcciones sigilosa— ¿Todavía piensas igual?

—Claro, ¿por qué cambiaría de opinión?

Hermione tardó un momento en responder.

—No lo sé.

Ron volvió a besarla, un poco más que la última vez.

—No quiero que estés nerviosa. Todo va a estar bien.

Hermione suspiró, cerró los ojos y ahora ella besó a Ron, un beso casto y rápido.

—No sé por qué siempre que dices eso… me calmas.

—Eso es bueno, entonces.

—Espero.

…

Desde que había hablado con Hermione sobre el tema, no pudo concentrarse, una vez más. Se pasaba la mano por el pelirrojo cabello sin lograr tranquilizar su pierna, que la movía y cabalgaba todo el tiempo. Debía intentar serenarse y olvidarse un poco, pero tratándose de lo que se trataba, era bastante difícil. También lo era que Harry no supiera, y estaba convencido en no decírselo tampoco, pero quería recibir apoyo, de su amigo, de ese alguien que lo conocía tan bien.

Por eso, cuando sonó la segunda campana, Ron vio que las amigas de Hermione y ella salían del salón, así que era una buena oportunidad para confesárselo todo. Harry estaba arreglando su mochila cuando el pelirrojo se acercó.

—Tengo que decirte algo.

El moreno levantó la cabeza.

—Claro, dime.

—No acá —Miró a todas partes— Vamos fuera.

Salieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Para ese entonces ya todos habían ingerido bien la noticia, por lo que no hablaban mucho del tema.

Salieron al patio y se escondieron detrás de las gradas, donde nadie podía verlos y tampoco acercarse. Ron no sabía cómo comenzar, como escupir todo los nervios que sentía en ese momento, todo el apoyo que necesitaba, todo el "no lo estará" seguro de alguien.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? Te pusiste azul.

Ron sacudió su cabeza, tomó todo el aire que podía exigir sus pulmones y miró al moreno con gafas, al borde del desmayo.

—Lo que tengo con Hermione… va más allá, quiero decir, fue más allá.

Se quedó ahí, atrapado en sus palabras.

—Ok, no entiendo bien.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… ¡Maldición! Harry, posiblemente Hermione esté embarazada de mí.

Lo explotó todo, así, sin más, y el moreno se lo quedó mirando, como esperando que dijera: _¡Yuju! ¡Sorpresa! ¡Todo es una jodida broma! _Pero Ron no iba a decir eso, de hecho, no lo dijo, y se cubrió el rostro con las manos desesperado.

—¡¿Eres idiota?!

Cerró los ojos. No podía esperar otra reacción más que esa. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vio a Harry rojo como un tomate.

—Nos dejamos llevar, Harry… pasó, de un momento a otro.

—¡Ronald! ¡Apenas y se conocen! ¿Cómo…. Cómo pudiste? ¡Cómo pudieron! ¡Es que….! ¡Por dios! ¡Es lo más insensato que me has dicho en toda la vida!

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo sé! ¡La embarré y ahora necesito ayuda! ¡Necesito que me digas que todo va a estar bien, así como cuando yo se lo digo a Hermione y ella se calma! Necesito afrontar mi irresponsabilidad, no quiero que me critiques más de lo que yo me he estado criticando todo este tiempo. ¡Culpándome por todo, porque si ella está… está… ya sabes, al que van a culpar será a mí!

—No, te equivocas —Interrumpió Harry— A la que van a apuntar con el dedo, a la que van a insultar, será a Hermione. La que tendrá a ese hijo, será ella, no tú. La que toma la mayor parte de la responsabilidad, será ella. La que va a estar en boca de todos, va a ser ella, no tú. ¡Así es! Lamentable pero cierto.

Eso hizo que el pelirrojo se sintiera aún peor.

—No estoy preparado para ser padre, Harry

Y por primera vez, desde que se conocían, Harry escuchó a Ron sollozar, y supo que se sentía más mal de lo que aparentaba. Así que en vez de decirle un par de verdades más, se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

—No voy a decirte que no estará embarazada porque hay posibilidades. Pero… es decir, ¿se acostaron una vez o más? —Ron levantó su dedo índice para indicar que una vez— Bueno, las posibilidades son escasas. No creo que… tengan tanta mala suerte. De todos modos, Ron… si esto llegara a ser cierto, tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte por ella, porque vas a tener que echarte a todos encima. Todos van a insultarla, todos van a hablar de ella a sus espaldas, y tú eres el único que puede protegerla… y defenderla.

—Eso es lo que yo no quiero, no quiero que nadie le haga daño.

Harry esperó unos momentos antes de hablar, se había percatado en la voz rota de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué sientes por ella?

Una pregunta que daba qué pensar. Él no sabía si Ron estaba dispuesto a contestarla, pero entonces se aclaró la garganta.

—Muchas cosas. Es… Harry, ella se convirtió en algo esencial. De pronto ya no era una rival, de pronto ya no la odiaba. De pronto la extrañaba por las tardes, la pensaba y sonreía. De pronto me volví bobo por ella, porque, ya sabes… cursi, pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Y lo supe, el problema no era que la odiara, el problema era que me gustaba mucho.

Lo dijo desde muy en el fondo de su corazón, y recordaba cómo se burlaba de su primo Bill cuando se enamoraba y hablaba con cursilerías.

Ron nunca había hablado de ese modo. De alguna forma… él nunca había hablado cursimente.

—¿Y lo que pasó entre ustedes? ¿En qué momento?

—El día en que dejaron a su madre al cementerio, ella se vino con nosotros a la Madriguera. Esa noche ella me visitó porque no podía dormir, yo le había dicho que fuera si tenía pesadillas. Entonces ocurrió… no pensamos, ni siquiera lo tomé en cuenta. Cuando ella se enfadó y me dijo que no nos habíamos cuidado, me cayó todo el peso de la situación.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Hoy se va a hacer la prueba de embarazo.

—Tienes que tener confianza en ti mismo. No dejes que los nervios te defraudan, y por sobre todas las cosas… si la quieres, si en el fondo lo sientes, no la pongas nerviosa. Y lo más importante, Ron, no le hagas daño.

Ron alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

—No está en mis planes hacerle daño.

—Me alegro.

Se abrazaron. Estuvieron un rato así antes de que sonara la campana.

…

Después de clases, mientras todos se iban, Ron se escabulló y se fue a juntar con Hermione a su ex lugar secreto. A pesar de que podían ser descubiertos por algunos, ya no les importaba.

Hermione se estaba retorciendo los dedos de las manos cuando el pelirrojo llegó. Se miraron a los ojos asustados, como si así aminoraran la tensión. Ron apresuró el paso y la abrazó, haciendo que el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, hiciera calmar a la castaña.

Se fueron caminando en silencio. Del colegio al centro de la ciudad quedaba a unas seis o siete cuadras, así que no necesitaban un autobús para eso.

El único contacto humano que tuvieron, fueron sus manos unidas. De pronto el frío había caído y la niebla los separaba un poco. De sus bocas salía ese aliento blanquecino, y temblaban ligeramente. Más por los nervios que por otra cosa.

Entraron a la farmacia más cercana.

Hermione se detuvo a cuatro pasos del mostrador. Se giró y miró a Ron.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?

—No, mejor yo. Dame unos minutos.

Se quedó de pie viendo como la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro, suspirando y hablándose a sí misma. Quiso volver a abrazarla, pero no era el momento. Cuando ella detuvo su paseo, Ron la tomó de las manos.

—¿Estás preparada?

—No, pero sí.

No era una respuesta que esperara, pero no siguió preguntándole. Hermione se acercó al mostrador y algo temblorosa pidió lo que quería. La señora que la atendía, sonrió ligeramente y desapareció, en busca de lo que había pedido. Cuando regresó, Hermione dio un respingo.

—Tengo este, y este. La caja grande es más efectiva, aunque este… te da los resultados más pronto.

Se quedó un momento pensando en cual elegir.

—Prefiero el… más efectivo.

La señora envolvió la caja en una bolsa y se la entregó. Hermione pagó su compra y salió rápidamente de la farmacia con Ron siguiéndole los talones.

Se quedaron fuera mirando la bolsa un rato, hasta que Ron supo encontrar su voz entre la niebla.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?

—No sé… no podemos irnos a mi casa porque está Lucas.

Ron pensó en Harry, pero no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar la castaña.

—Pensemos…

—Creo que sé dónde —. Ron la miró— Verás… tuve que… necesitaba contárselo a alguien porque tenía todo el problemón en medio de la garganta, ¿vale? Así que… se lo dije todo a Katie.

No había sido el único, por un momento quiso exhalar todo el aire contenido.

—Yo también se lo conté a alguien.

No supo de dónde salieron sus palabras. ¿Cuándo le dio permiso a su lengua moverse?

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Có-cómo? ¿Se lo contaste a alguien? ¿A quién? ¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué piensa de mí?

—Tranquila, se lo conté a Harry. Él no dirá nada, y no piensa nada de ti, de hecho… creo que casi me estrangula.

La castaña soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Katie también casi me mata. Después de gritarme que estaba decepcionada de mí, que era una irresponsable, mala amiga por no contarle antes, por no pensar en el momento, por miles de cosas… rompió a llorar y me abrazó.

Ahora Ron soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Harry también me dio un sermón, pero terminó apoyándome.

Después de un momento, sus ojos se cruzaron levemente.

—¿Dónde vamos entonces?

—No lo sé.

—¿Te parece que al primero que conteste la llamada?

—De acuerdo.

Ron llamó a Harry y Hermione a Katie. Harry contesto al segundo timbre y Katie al tercero.

—Harry, necesito que nos ayudes urgentemente.

...

—¿Qué le dijiste a Ginny cuando no me vio?

—Que debías reforzar matemáticas —Respondió Harry mientras conducía a los chicos arriba, a su habitación.

Hermione iba muy callada, sosteniendo con mucha fuerza la bolsa en sus manos, y aferrándola a su estómago. Subió las escaleras con un temblor en los labios.

La habitación de Harry era enorme. Paredes negras y blancas. Posters de animé antiguo y un montón de disquería en un estante. Hermione quedó fascinada, pero no era momento para quedarse pegada a admirar el cuarto.

Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos. Cogió la bolsa que ella tenía en sus manos y metió la mano.

—Hermione, ¿por qué compraste tres cajas de lo mismo?

—Pues muy simple, nunca has de estar seguro con la primera prueba. El primero puede salir negativo, el segundo positivo y el tercero negativo. Si es así, gana el primero con el tercero.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—No lo sé realmente. Mamá nunca me quiso explicar ese parte —Encogió sus hombros mientras le quitaba las cajas a los chicos—De todos modos, para asegurarme, iré la próxima semana a un ginecólogo.

Ron la miró y de pronto se encendió una luz en su cabeza.

—¡Ginny va a uno de esos! —Su emoción disminuyó de repente, atragantándose con las palabras— ¿Crees que mi hermana… haya….?

Harry y el pelirrojo se miraron boquiabiertos.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Ir a un ginecólogo no necesariamente es por eso, hay muchas cosas por las que una mujer visita a este tipo de especialista.

—Me asusta —Ahogó un suspiro Ron.

—Verás… ay, Ron, vinimos a otra cosa.

Todos se pusieron en alerta.

—Yo voy a estar abajo. Este momento solo los incumbe a ustedes dos, en privado.

Hermione miró con un aprecio enorme al moreno.

—Gracias, Harry.

Este asintió, sonriéndoles para infundirles ánimos, y se marchó. Cuando la puerta se cerró, volvió toda la tensión. Se quedaron mirando las tres cajas, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Hermione leyó las instrucciones en voz alta y luego se quedó pensando un rato, mordiéndose el labio de vez en cuando. Ron estaba que se comía las uñas, pero recordaba las palabras de Harry: _no poner nerviosa a Hermione._

—¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? —Preguntó sin aguantarse más.

—Lo que tengo que hacer yo, dirás. La prueba es para mí, así que… entraré a ese baño y esperarás, ¿vale? Según las instrucciones debo esperar cinco minutos, por lo que, como son tres, serán quince minutos.

—¿QUINCE MINUTOS? ¿ESPERAS QUE SIGA VIVO EN QUINCE MINUTOS?

—Bueno, ya, cálmate. Veremos el resultado del primero en cinco minutos… si este sale positivo, Ron, por favor, no vayas a desmayarte.

—No prometo nada pero está bien.

La castaña suspiró. Tomó las tres cajas, le dio un beso corto en la boca a Ron y se metió al baño.

Ron se echó en la cama de Harry sin poder creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida.

En algunas oportunidades veía que la puerta del baño se abría, pero solo era parte de su imaginación, la ansiedad lo tenía así. Se retorcía los dedos con impaciencia. Suspiraba y se pasaba las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo.

Después de esos cinco minutos… Hermione no salió del baño. No quiso acercarse a la puerta, porque si la castaña había decidido esperar los quince minutos… así debía ser.

A no ser que el primer resultado haya sido positivo.

En esos momentos de profundo pensamiento, Ron nunca le llegó a preguntar si su periodo estaba normal. Esperaba que sí.

_Idiota, no estaría haciéndose una prueba de embarazo si su periodo estuviese normal._

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba pensando seriamente en morir de un ataque al corazón por suspirar tanto.

Pasaron otros largos cinco minutos en los que Ron casi no tenía uñas en los dedos. Caminaba de un lado para otro, imaginando miles de cosas. Teniendo los pensamientos más absurdos.

Se imaginó llevando a Hermione a la Madriguera para darles la noticia del embarazo. Imaginó a la castaña con el estómago abultado, ocultando su embarazo y enfadándose con él. Imaginó yendo al hospital desde el colegio para ver nacer a su hijo. Imaginó como la castaña chillaba del dolor y ese dolor se lo transmitía a él. Después la recostaban en una camilla y ella gemía tan alto que dolía. Alguien gritaba cosas, se intercambiaban tijeras, entonces escuchaba el llanto de un niño. Después a los dos discutiendo por el bebé, viendo como ella se agotaba y decía que no podía criar a un hijo a su edad.

Todo eso se le vino a la cabeza durante los diez minutos que restaban. Intentó reprimir el llanto. Él no quería eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Hermione salió tan de repente que Ron no tuvo tiempo de ver su expresión. Estaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él pensó lo peor.

La espera era larga, angustiosa, desesperante que daban ganas de gritarle al tiempo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ron no supo leer lo que pensaba ella, y eso lo inquietó aún más. Justo cuando Hermione iba a hablar, Ron creía que habían dos opciones: o él moría o seguía viviendo, pero lo que Hermione le dijo, no se lo esperaba:

—No estoy embarazada.

* * *

**Algunos querían embarazo, otros no... no se les puede dar en el gusto a todos xD. Esta solo fue una de las lecciones para Romione. Yo solo les digo... USEN CONDÓN jajaja okya.**

**Besos mágicos a todos.**


	16. Traición

**Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La trama es completamente mía.**

**Holaaaaa, estoy aquí de nuevo después de... ¿dos semanas? o más creo.**

**LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO por no actualizar, pero en serio, tuVE algunos problemitas pero todo solucionado ya, con decir que hasta tuve problemas con FF u.u**

**Nunca me había demorado tanto pero tengo que advertirles que no podré actualizar tan seguido como lo hacía antes. Estoy al cuidado de la casa, no estoy estudiando pero tengo que hacer un montón de cosas :c espero me entiendan.**

**No puedo dejar de agradecerles por el inmenso cariño y apoyo que me han brindado, el mensaje de Gaby por su preocupación, estoy bien :) y también en twitter para saber cuando actualizaba.**

**Ya, no los entretengo más, a leer :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Traición**

Después del resultado negativo de esa prueba de embarazo, ni Ron ni Hermione lograron articular palabra alguna. Ambos estaban a una distancia larga y asfixiante donde no podían hablar. Se sentían tan relajados, tan contentos, pero tan desanimados y con la sensación de que toda la adrenalina no había servido para nada. No querían un bebé, por supuesto, pero no sabían este extraño cambio. Cada uno se fue para su casa aún con el corazón en la garganta.

A medio camino, Hermione arrojó toda prueba al basurero. Se había quedado tan inhumana de pie allí en casa de Harry que no se le ocurrió tirarlo allí. Siguió caminando con la mirada perdida, imaginándose estar en la situación adversa. Notó un escalofrío por la espalda; no podía demostrar por fuera todo el alivio que sintió cuando vio esa rayita. Prácticamente se había terminado todas las uñas de sus dedos, temblaba a cada momento y no tenía idea de cómo hacerse la prueba. Cuando estaba lista y había hecho pis, se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Suspiró, no se dio cuenta que había llegado a su casa hasta que casi se pasa de su cuadra. Entró por la puerta y la cerró por detrás. Había silencio, algo que agradecía enormemente. Aún con la mirada baja, Hermione se dispuso a subir las escaleras, hasta que una voz terriblemente familiar la hizo salir de su trance.

—Te estaba esperando.

Sintió el temblor en sus manos y el miedo que esa voz ejercía en ella. Sentado en el sofá más grande, con una taza de café, se encontraba su padre.

Dolía tenerle miedo, porque su madre no hubiese querido que entre los dos existiera rivalidad. Ni siquiera dejaba que Lucas y ella estuvieran discutiendo, menos lo haría con su padre.

Dejó las llaves encima de una mesa de vidrio sin apartar la vista de esos ojos oscuros y abnegados. Se quedó de pie allí, sin decir nada. No optó por moverse, ni para quitarse la chaqueta. De pronto Lucas apareció desde la cocina, con un plato de galletas. Cuando se miraron a la cara, Lucas solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—Bien, estamos todos —Dijo. El señor Granger asintió, bebió de su taza y se puso en pie. La castaña estuvo a punto de retroceder, pero se quedó en su lugar.

Sentía que la piel fría de su cara ardía, algo en ella no estaba bien, menos por sentir tanta repulsión hacia ese señor que la había criado siempre con tanto cariño, pero que ahora le parecía un completo extraño.

—Vine porque… necesitaba conversar con ustedes —Venía a disculparse o a excusarse. No sabía bien, pero por la expresión de su cara, no le resultaba difícil— Sé que en este último tiempo no me he comportado como debería. Pero no pienso excusarme de ello, porque todo tiene su razón.

Hermione achicó los ojos, no entendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Ve al grano.

El señor Granger juntó ambas manos, creando así un triángulo.

—Voy a casarme. Y quiero que me acompañen.

Fue como si una tormenta de viento golpeara el rostro de la castaña; cuando miró a Lucas, este estaba tan desconcertado como ella.

—¿Qué? ¿A casarte? ¿Con quién?

Lucas no sabía nada. No sabía de los amoríos de su padre, no sabía de la amante, no sabía que eso podría ocasionar un quiebre no solo familiar entre los tres, sino que también por parte de ambas familias.

Cuando el señor Granger iba a responder, Hermione se apresuró a contestar con el odio escupiendo de su boca.

—Con nuestra queridísima tía Margot.

Un golpe bajo para Lucas. Cuando ella pronunció las palabras, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que estuvo a punto de salírseles. Miró a su padre, miró a su hermana, luego volvió los ojos a su padre y sin una pizca de duda, se abalanzó y comenzó a golpearlo.

Todo fue muy rápido; Lucas lo golpeaba y su padre respondía. Arañazos, golpes en el estómago, gritos, sangre, gritos, sangre. Hermione ya no tenía voz por tanto grito, intentaba separarlos pero si se metía iba a terminar con un puñetazo en la mejilla. Gritó a más no poder y como ninguno lo escuchaba, tiró el primer frasco de vidrió que pilló en la mesa y este se quebró en miles de pedazos. Eso hizo que los dos pararan con su pelea y se separaran. Lucas tenía una mirada diferente. Mucho odio hacia su padre, mucho rencor y mucho aturdimiento. Le caía sangre de la boca, provocado por todos esos golpes.

—¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! —Gritó; la castaña saltó del susto cuando lo escuchó— ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡No puedo creer que seas mi padre, me avergüenzas!

—¡No pude controlarlo! ¡Ambos nos queremos!

Lucas soltó una risotada amarga.

—¡Quererse! ¿Qué sabes tú de querer, maldita basura?

Las lágrimas de Hermione no podían aguantarse y ella comenzó a llorar de impotencia.

—Respétame aunque sea un poco, Lucas.

—¿Tú, hablando de respeto? ¿Y el respeto hacia mi madre? —Se quedó en silencio un momento antes de volver a gritar— ¡Con la tía Margot! ¡Con su propia hermana! ¿Qué clase de personas son los dos? ¡¿Qué clase de puta inmunda es ella?! ¡Cuidaba de nosotros cuando pequeños! Claro… claro… ¡Venía a revolcarse contigo cuando mamá se sacaba la mierda trabajando!

—Ella me quería desde antes que tu madre…

—Pero te casaste con ella… tú elegiste. ¿Por qué no te casaste con su hermana, entonces? ¿Por qué?

En ese momento la mirada de Lucas fue a parar a donde estaba la castaña. Estos se miraron y ella no aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Entiende que debo rehacer mi vi…

—Por eso te odia. Por eso la actitud alejada que mi hermana tenía contigo. ¡Ella fue testigo de todas tus asquerosidades! ¡Y tuviste el descaro de casi matarla la vez pasada y ni siquiera disculparte hoy!

—Lucas, déjame explicar…

—¡NO! ¡QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS AHORA ANTES QUE TE MATE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS! No me temblará la mano cuando lo intente, así que… si no quieres dejar a la puta de Margot viuda antes de casarse, es mejor que salgas corriendo de aquí.

El ambiente era tan sofocado que Hermione comenzó a marearse. Veía todo de dos formas diferentes y si no fuera porque se había sujetado a una mesa, estaría de rodillas en el suelo.

El señor Granger miró por última vez a sus dos hijos antes de salir por la puerta.

Se quedaron en silencio, aquella noticia había sido demasiado fuerte como para olvidarla. Sobre todo para Lucas. Hermione empezó a llorar y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Unos momentos después, Lucas la tenía abrazada a él mientras intentaba asimilar todo el acontecimiento.

Ahora entendía todo, entendía la ausencia de Margot ese día en el funeral. La rabia que Hermione tenía con su padre y que él no entendía. Había muchas cosas que nadie entendía.

¿Qué más secretos escondían los Granger?

.

Ron llegó tan animado al colegio que saludaba a todos por el pasillo. Se sentó junto a Harry como todos los días y rio con las bromas de Neville. Vio llegar a Hermione y se quedó de pie esperando a que ella le devolviera la mirada, pero no lo hizo.

Recordó que ya todos sabían de su relación con ella, así que no le importó salir de su grupo para acercarse a ella. La sorprendió por detrás y dejó un beso en su cuello. Hermione encogió sus hombros y soltó una risita.

—Hey

—Hey

Se quedaron mirando un momento antes de que Ron se acercara y la besara. Todos comenzaron a silbar y a molestarlos. Aun no se podían acostumbrar a su relación, pero era más que obvio, nadie creía que Ron y Hermione fueran siquiera a llevarse bien.

Al separarse, la castaña se alejó y buscó algo en su bolso, ignorando al pelirrojo. Ron se quedó de pie allí, esperando que cuando ella acabara se volviera y le sonriera, o lo besara o cualquier cosa. Pero Hermione no hizo tal cosa, sino que cerró su bolso y se alejó.

Hubo un escalofrío que le recorrió desde la punta del pie hasta el último pelo de su cabeza. Miró a Hermione aturdido y ella le señaló la salida. Rápidamente, sin mirar atrás y sin escuchar las burlas de todos, siguió a la castaña. Ella caminaba sin emitir palabra alguna y él tampoco decía nada. Siguieron por el pasillo y por otro pasillo y llegaron hasta donde antes era su escondite secreto. Hermione llegó y se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Le sonrió a Ron y golpeó con su palma al lado de ella, así que el pelirrojo rebotó en el suelo

Hubo silencio, ella solo sonreía a duras penas, pero Ron sabía que algo pasaba. Temía que aquella prueba de embarazo lo cambiara todo, que ella hubiese pensado bien las cosas, que se dijera a si misma que todo estaba mal, que no podían seguir porque él era un inútil y nadie lo querría, que no podría soportar tener un hijo de él, que no le gustaba el rojo para pelo del bebé. Eran pensamientos absurdos y tontos, pero sentía que todo estaba permitido.

—¿Te pasa algo, Hermione? —Preguntó con temblor en la voz.

La castaña no respondió. No lo hizo, no hizo nada, salvo mirar al frente, a algún punto que Ron no podía ver. Intentaba llegar a ella pero sentía que no podía. De pronto ella empezó a llorar. Lloró tanto que salían hipidos de su garganta. Ron la acunó en su pecho y acarició su cabello; estaba confundido, asustado, no entendía su reacción. Temía haber dicho algo ayer que le haya molestado, pero no encontraba el qué.

Cuando la castaña dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a intentar aclararse la garganta, pero rompió a llorar otra vez.

—Hermione, por favor, me estás asustando. ¿Qué pasa?

Ella lloraba como una niña, se cubría el rostro y se limpiaba una y otra vez los ojos empapados en lágrimas, sucios por el maquillaje corrido.

De pronto ella se dignó a decir las primeras palabras.

—Echo de menos a mi mamá.

Volvió a romper a llorar y Ron volvió a acunarla. En esta situación, él no sabía cómo reaccionar, porque no había tenido esa horrible experiencia. Tenía todavía a su madre con vida, gracias al cielo. Pero podía comprender el dolor que Hermione sentía, el vacío en el pecho, sentir que esa persona tan importante ya no está a tu lado, que esa mujer te protegía de niño, que era la palabra que usaban cuando se metían en problemas o tenían miedo o tenían hambre. Porque ya no estaba su sonrisa, y Ron sentía ganas inmensas de abrazar a su madre y decirle lo mucho que agradecía que todavía la tuviera aquí. Y que la quería mucho.

Poco a poco la castaña fue calmándose, los hipidos ya eran menos frecuentes. Se limpió el rostro a duras penas y suspiró todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

—Mira, no sé qué decir, ¿vale? Pero supongo que es normal sentirse así cuando tu madre ha muerto hace tan poco. Quizá no has vivido el duelo, ¿no crees? Quizá es momento de que enfrentes todo esto y saques a flote la angustia que tienes ahí —Le señala el corazón— Y aferrarte a quienes te queremos.

Ella lo mira y sonríe, luego vuelve a llorar y lo abraza. Ron sostiene su cintura mientras escucha los sollozos de la castaña en su hombro. Le da golpecitos en su espalda e intenta que se calme. Luego de unos minutos la campana de entrada a clases suena, pero ellos no piensan entrar a clases, o por lo menos Ron, no hasta ver que Hermione está lo suficientemente bien para ir.

Cuando se separan, Hermione se ve más calmada. No mira al pelirrojo, se detiene en ese punto invisible. Y entonces comienza a hablar:

—Cuando era niña yo decía que tenía dos mamás —Dice, sorbiéndose la nariz— Mi madre biológica y mi tía Margot.

Ron la escucha atentamente, acariciando los dedos de su mano y mirándola a pesar de que ella no lo hace.

—Eran muy parecidas, en todo… reían de cosas estúpidas, lloraban por cosas sin sentido. Se apoyaban la una a la otra. Mi tía Margot fue la única que la apoyó cuando mi madre se embarazó de Lucas —Se queda en silencio unos momentos, luego prosigue— Era cariñosa, atenta. Se ofreció a cuidarnos a Lucas y a mí de pequeños, cuando mi madre entró a trabajar, cuando a mi padre lo despidieron de su empleo y mamá tuvo que trabajar el doble, hacer horas extras, sacar dinero de la cuenta que ella nos tenía a mi hermano y a mí —La voz se le quiebra y de repente suelta un sollozo— Nos alimentaba, nos vestía, me peinaba y nos enviaba al colegio. Yo siempre creía que ella era alguien más en la familia, como una madre, ya sabes. Pero todo eso era una mentira. No lo hacía por nosotros… lo hacía por mi padre.

Ron frunció el ceño, a este punto él no entendía la última parte.

—¿Qué no era hermana de tu madre?

Hermione asiente.

—Lo era, como también era mi tía, hasta que se metió en medio. Ella era amante de mi padre desde meses después que Lucas nació, incluso antes, yo pienso que desde que mis padres eran novios. Siempre la traicionó, y ni siquiera se arrepintió de ello.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin habla, mirando a la castaña sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

—Cuando mamá se enteró, se volvió como una loca. Salió de la casa gritando y llorando. Eran las tres de la tarde… cerca de las once de la noche la policía fue a decirnos que mi madre había intentado lanzarse de un puente, cerca de allí. Yo tenía seis años. Fue entonces cuando nos mandaron a estudiar lejos de casa. Mamá no quería que viviéramos con mi padre, no quería que fuésemos testigo de sus peleas, del divorcio y mucho menos que viéramos a la tía Margot.

»Cuando tenía trece años comprendí todo. Iba de visita a la casa pero no era como antes, por supuesto. No veía a la tía Margot. Papá y mamá casi ni se hablaban. Decidieron no divorciarse, por nosotros. Todavía no entiendo esa determinación de mamá de no irse lejos, porque si yo hubiese sido ella… corto cualquier tipo de relación con ese señor y esa señora que alguna vez se tituló como hermana. Como te decía, a los trece años comprendí la situación, la verdadera situación. Me espanté cuando empecé a pensar en todo, en la relación con mis dos primos, y darme cuenta que éramos medio-hermanos. Era obvio que eran hijos de mi padre, y cuando estuve un poquito más grandecita se lo pregunté a mi tía, con la que viví lejos hasta hace poco tiempo, y ella me dijo que era cierto. Lloré noches enteras, odié tanto a mi padre que incluso… le desee la muerte. Pero mi madre un día se acercó a mí y me dijo que ella lo había perdonado, y por ende, yo debía hacerlo también. Me hizo prometer hacer las paces con él y no decirle nada a Lucas. Lo acepté, lo hice por ella, porque la admiraba y porque la quería. Me acerqué a mi papá y empezamos a hablar, de a poco comencé a tomarle cariño nuevamente, y no sé qué pasó, pero olvidé el asunto y lo perdoné de corazón. Ya lo odiaba antes por muchas razones, de hecho, creo que lo odiaba antes de que me diera cuenta de la situación, por cosas… cosas muy diferentes.

—¿Cómo qué?

Hermione sacude la cabeza sin darle mucho hincapié.

—Nada importante.

Se muerde el labio y suspira. Ron aprovecha esa oportunidad parar tomar su rosto y besarla. La besa con ternura, con mucho cuidado y saborea sus labios sin importarle que estén hinchados por el llanto. Hermione se deja llevar y lo besa también. Luego se separan sin aliento.

—Gracias por confiar en mí.

—No podía seguir guardándome esto.

—Lo sé y está bien que lo sueltes. No es bueno guardarse las cosas.

—Vamos a clases.

—No.

—Ron… —La interrumpe con un beso y ella sonríe— No seas irresponsable.

—¿Qué? De todos modos no puedes entrar —Dice y ella frunce el ceño, luego Ron se señala el rostro con la barbilla— Tiene la cara estropeada con maquillaje corrido y derretido

Hermione abre mucho los ojos.

—Diablos.

Ron se aparta rápidamente.

—Woah, avísame antes porque no estoy preparado, ¿eh?

La castaña se pone en pie y lo mira confundida.

—¿Avisarte qué cosa?

La besa nuevamente, mordiendo su labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo que Hermione sienta cosquillas en el estómago. Finalmente le susurra:

—Que maldigas —La vuelve a besar, ahora con mucha presión, con necesidad, como si la boca de Hermione fuese su desayuno, almuerzo y cena— Suenas muy caliente cuando los dices.

Hermione comienza a reír sin dejar de besarlo.

—Venga, ya, que te he dicho solo una maldición.

Ron se encoge de hombros.

—No dejes de decirlas.

* * *

_**Que alguien me regale un Ronald Weasley para llevármelo a mi casa(?**_

_**Besos mágicos a todos :***_


End file.
